The Beauty Of The Dark
by CrowX
Summary: After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline. AU after 1.09. Slash, Daremy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

**Part: 1 of 11 (Complete)  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries  
Author: Ayumie and CrowX  
Rating: NC 17  
Pairing: Damon/Jeremy  
Summary: AU branching off sometime between 1.09 and 1.10.  
Warnings: Slash **

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x.**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

.

* * *

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"Hello Jeremy."

Damon was lounging on the windowsill, smirk firmly in place as he tilted his head at the boy in front of him. Keeping a low profile always made him edgy and as he had wandered the streets that night, the lit windows of the Gilbert house had proved too big a temptation to resist.

Elena wasn't at home, but neither was her aunt, which left young Jeremy unprotected. All in all a delicious opportunity to wreak havoc and piss off all the people who mattered.

"Do you remember me?"

XOXOXO

Jeremy spun around in surprise. He had been sitting at his table and had been completely absorbed in catching up on his schoolwork that he didn't notice the presence in his room until it spoke.

He did in fact recognize this guy, being in a household with only girls he got to hear all their gossip. But regardless of that he got a sense of déjà vu. He could faintly remember this voice talking to him, making him feeling better. What he didn't understand was what Stefan's older brother could possibly want here in his room now.

"How the hell did you get into my room?"

XOXOXO

"I was invited in."

Damon jumped down and sauntered towards Jeremy's desk. A brief look over the boy's shoulder revealed homework. Math – boring. He could smell Jeremy's scent, the warm flavor of blood just beneath the skin. Since Caroline he hadn't had a regular blood-donor and the kid was already under his thrall. Such a pretty, pretty boy. Of course there would be no end of trouble once his brother and his little girlfriend found out – for them, that is.

Lost in thought, his eyes settled on a sketchbook half hidden beneath a pile of papers and, suddenly intrigued, Damon snatched it up. The drawings were interesting to say the least. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Jeremy.

"These are pretty good. Do you like monsters, Jeremy?"

XOXOXO

"Thanks, but seriously, what are you on, dude? Monsters are not real, but I kinda like the fictional ones," Jeremy replied. He didn't want to show that he was a little freaked out by this unexpected visit.

He tried to measure him up. Even though Damon was a little bit smaller than him everything about him seemed dangerous: the dark, slightly unkempt hair, the eyes resembling those of a wolf, with thick eyebrows, the set jaw with that arrogant smirk and the graceful yet commanding way he held himself. All in all, a very handsome and sexy guy. Even Jeremy could admit that; while schooling his artistic sense he got to appreciate the male body as well.

XOXOXO

"Aren't they real?"

The vampire's question took Jeremy off guard. For a moment Damon wondered whether the kid was faking. He didn't think that his compulsion would give that easily, but considering the things that kept happening in this house...

Damon leaned forward, eyes wide and dark.

"What am I, Jeremy?"

Their faces were mere inches apart. The kid was looking slightly dazed, like he was trying hard to think. Elena wouldn't like this one bit.

XOXOXO

Like a whirlwind Jeremy's thoughts were tumbling around.

Flashes of memories, pictures and observations came and went at the speed of light. He saw distorted faces with fangs, remembered the more then frequent animal attacks and even the blank eyes of Caroline when she did something for Damon. He could recall Elena's strange behavior as well as the on-and-off appearance of Logan.

And then there were those eyes of Damon, he could faintly remember another time when he looked into them and felt so much better afterwards. Jeremy couldn't believe that he was actually going to voice his considerations.

"You have to be a vampire," he whispered incredulously, feeling slightly out of breath because of his conclusion and also a little bit due to the close proximity of the other man.

XOXOXO

Damon smiled. That was more like it. Jeremy was staring at him with a mixture of fear and fascination, pinned securely by the power of his gaze. He wouldn't hurt the kid, not really. That wouldn't accomplish anything at all and, as a resident Gilbert, Jeremy would make a very useful puppet.

Amused, Damon ran a finger down the boy's cheek. He was half-hard already, hunger gripping him in its iron fist. His fingertip came to rest on the pulse point of Jeremy's throat.

"Prize question, Jeremy. What do vampires want?"

XOXOXO

Feeling the feather like caress on his neck Jeremy began to understand the danger he was in. There was a vampire in front of him who was hinting on his sustenance.

Jeremy gulped but he didn't feel capable to look away from those mesmerizing eyes. Somehow they conveyed that he wouldn't be harmed. And then there was this voice, which again reminded him strongly of the other time when gentle and huskily whispered words had taken care of him. It certainly didn't hurt that the vampire in question was gorgeous and was slowly pressing his body against Jeremy's so he was able to feel Damon's arousal.

All those aspects gave him the boldness to reply: "Blood. You want my blood? No, you _need _my blood!"

XOXOXO

It was almost too easy. Damon's senses were filled with Jeremy: His smell, the texture of his skin, the web of bluish veins just _there_. The boy was right. Need was thrumming through his veins, a confusing mix of lust and hunger. His body wanted to change, but he fought it. It wouldn't do to scare his prey away.

"Very good. And will you give me what I want, Jeremy? Or shall I just ... take it?"

Damon leaned forward, lips close to Jeremy's ear.

"I can make you feel very, very good – if you will let me."

XOXOXO

Those words breathed into his ear ignited Jeremy's arousal, more so than any girl had done before. He began to wonder what real sex with Damon would feel like when just this was so incredible. That in mind Jeremy realized that he had no objections to Damon's proposal. Slightly relaxed, he knew what he wanted right now and he was willing to repay with his blood.

He pushed his body against the vampire's and slowly put his arms around Damon. Turning his head slightly so that his neck was just in front of Damon's lips he replied:

"I trust you not to take too much. As long as you live up to your promise."

Saying that, Jeremy thrust his own hardness into Damon's body.

XOXOXO

Damon's smile was brilliant. He pressed a brief kiss to the pale skin of the boy's throat, savoring the moment of anticipation. His hand sneaked to Jeremy's groin, squeezing the hard bulge he found there.

"Let's just say that I've had no complaints. Mmh, eager, aren't we? I like it."

Although to tell the truth, he was in much the same state. He _wanted_ the kid. Deciding that this called for a change of position, Damon used his strength and speed to move the two of them to the bed without breaking contact.

XOXOXO

Jeremy was astonished that he liked being manhandled and not only that, but Damon throwing him on the bed and towering over him was a really good turn-on. The hand on his hardness didn't hurt either. Slowly his hips pushed into the fondling hand.

He moaned and without anymore thoughts his lips searched for the vampire's. Slowly he nibbled on the other's lower lip. Damon's scent was wonderful: underneath the aftershave there was a hint of wilderness. Jeremy put one of his hands under Damon's shirt and began to caress his back. His other hand strayed down to Damon's ass. Jeremy had always been very fond of a nice butt- be it from a girl or guy- and Damon's was perfect.

XOXOXO

Jeremy's body was intoxicating. Damon tugged at the kid's t-shirt, pulling it up to get more of that delicious skin. He licked at that flat belly, watched the shiver his actions elicited. A responsive partner was always preferable and so far Jeremy had proven very satisfactory indeed. Damon tried to remember what it felt like to be 15 and came up blank. It had been such a long time.

The boy's hands on his body felt good and he growled appreciatively even as he worked a thigh between Jeremy's legs and simultaneously rubbed himself against his hip.

"So what do you want, Jeremy? Anything particular in mind?"

XOXOXO

Thinking about that for a minute Jeremy pressed their lips together in an open kiss. His tongue thrust into the vampire's mouth and he explored the sharp but still human teeth.

Jeremy's mind reeled from all the possibilities. All of his limited sexual experience had been only with Vicki. In that sense he wasn't a virgin anymore. But sometimes he had wondered about being with a guy. Since he was very curious, he had penetrated himself with one or two fingers during jerking off. That had been slightly painful but moreover very pleasurable. One time even Vicki had put her fingers there and it had been brilliant.

But now he had the onetime chance to sleep with a man without any strings attached. And this guy clearly knew what he was doing. Jeremy knew what he wanted from Damon and interrupting the kiss it gave him the courage to reply very bluntly:

"I want you to fuck me, Damon."

XOXOXO

Damon blinked. Then a grin spread over his face.

"Why, aren't you full of surprises?"

He dived in for another kiss, tongue thrusting into the wet heat of the kid's mouth. Then Damon sat back, giving Jeremy room to move.

"Take that off. I want to see you. Or should I go first?"

Without waiting for an answer, Damon pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly aside. Feeling Jeremy's eyes on him he tilted his head.

"See anything you like?"

XOXOXO

Becoming bolder by the minute, Jeremy replied with just a minimal blush: "Hell yes." Taking in Damon's muscular yet lean chest he stripped off his own t-shirt. A little bit self-consciously he lifted his head up to meet Damon's lips again.

Jeremy's hands roamed over the vampire's chest, stroking over hard nipples and dipping into his navel. When he reached Damon's trousers he fumbled around a bit to open the fly.

"How did you get those great abs? Do you have to work out or are they just a bonus being a vampire, Damon?" he mumbled against the other's mouth.

XOXOXO

Briefly closing his eyes, Damon moaned as he felt Jeremy's hands on his chest. He didn't usually deny himself and those three weeks had been _long_.

"Mmh, I already looked like this when I died. I was a soldier, then."

Then his dick was freed and in Jeremy's hand, flushed and so hard it was almost aching. Damon had to bite his own lip to fight back the change. He took a deep breath, knowing that his expression was turning somewhat predatory in spite of his best efforts.

"But let's not talk about me. You're quite the little treat yourself."

He made quick work of Jeremy's jeans and boxers, running an appreciative finger down the boy's length.

"Nice."

XOXOXO

This time Jeremy couldn't help but blush a blazing red. The way Damon's smoldering eyes were staring down hungrily just deepened his excitement. He knew he was fully hard and with small movements he thrust into Damon's hand.

More confidently now Jeremy returned the touch and began to explore Damon's erection, first with small strokes, than brushing the already wet tip, before going down to cup his balls.

After a while he got curious about Damon's taste. He knew his own taste from shared kisses with Vicki and didn't think Damon's would disappoint him. Jeremy gathered some of the glistening substance on his finger. Looking at Damon's face he brought it to his lips, sucking it slowly in. Salty, slightly bitter with a metallic aftertaste, but altogether not bad.

XOXOXO

Definitely a treat. Jeremy's hands were gaining confidence as they moved down his body. Damon tried to hold still as the boy started stroking his cock, but he couldn't help thrusting his hips just a little. Watching Jeremy lap his precum off his fingers was too much.

Damon pounced. In one smooth motion, he pushed the kid onto his back, slid down between long, strong legs until his mouth was poised above Jeremy's erection. He didn't wait for permission, but immediately flicked his tongue over the head. The taste of fresh, young skin filled his senses and, after a few more licks, he moved his mouth to Jeremy's thigh. Scraping his teeth across a vein he drew blood. Just a little, just a taste.

XOXOXO

Damon's mouth on him was fantastic, and Jeremy didn't feel any real pain when he drew blood from his thigh. Moreover the pain increased the arousal. He moaned loudly and put his hands on Damon's head to pull him towards his groin. Slowly he brushed through the soft hair, enjoying the feeling of Damon's sucking.

He wondered about that feeling, was it just being him with masochistic tendencies, or did Damon's seduction play a part in that?

"Will it always feel so good, you drinking from me?" he asked hoarsely. "Then you can do it whenever you want."

XOXOXO

Nuzzling briefly at Jeremy's groin, Damon lifted his head and grinned.

"I told you I'd make you feel good. ... So, I believe you said something about fucking? Last chance to back out."

Damon's thumb traced the crease where Jeremy's thigh met his torso. Of course he could have compelled the boy, but knowing that her little brother had slept with Damon without any foul play whatsoever, would hit Elena all the harder. God, he could just imagine her face. Although that wouldn't happen anytime soon, if he had anything to do with it. Damon planned on enjoying this unexpected liaison until it inevitably went stale.

He reached for his discarded jeans, trying to remember whether he brought any lube.

XOXOXO

Anticipating what Damon was searching for Jeremy stopped Damon's hand with his own and brought it to his mouth.

"I really, really want this," he said and sucked his fingers in his mouth. With his other hand he opened the drawer of the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube.

He pressed it into Damon's hand and continued to touch him with his other hand. He couldn't get enough. Then a thought crossed his mind: maybe Damon would be willing to come back again. He didn't mind this idea, especially if it always felt as good as now.

"Come on, get it on…" he moaned.

XOXOXO

That, he didn't need to be told twice. Slicking his fingers, Damon spread the kid's legs further apart. He briefly played with Jeremy's balls before sliding his fingers further down. Small tremors were shaking the body beneath him as he pushed his fingertip in up to the first knuckle. Feeling that tight heat around his digit, the mere thought of stopping was rapidly losing what little appeal it had once held. Damon ran a soothing hand over the kid's stomach.

"So tell me, Jeremy, have you done this before? Or is this a first?"

One finger was in, twisting, moving, looking for the right angle.

XOXOXO

Those fingers had to be magic; Vicki's have never been that good. Maybe it was the extra incentive for Damon that his cock would soon follow his fingers. Jeremy's body was trembling with hardly suppressed lust. In between loud gasps he could barely formulate a coherent response.

"Um, yeah, first time with a guy. Just don't let it stop you."

Jeremy was a bit afraid, that his inexperience would turn off the vampire. How old was this guy actually? Before he could think about that anymore, Damon's finger hit the mark.

"Oh god, so good, please don't stop," Jeremy cried out. He had the feeling that Damon wouldn't mind hearing him moaning. Vicki had always told him that it wasn't very manly to do so.

XOXOXO

The noises the kid made! It was always nice to feel appreciated and Jeremy's moans had Damon thrust his hips into the mattress. He added more lube and another finger. Not long now. He grinned at Jeremy, scissoring his fingers one more time, before pulling out and crawling up his body.

"Kids these days. No patience whatsoever."

Pausing briefly to slick himself, he hoisted the boy's legs over his shoulders. Another kiss, slow and teasing, even though lust and hunger were coiled tight in Damon's stomach.

"Don't worry, Jeremy. I have no intention of stopping. Although I do like to hear you beg..."

XOXOXO

Strangely Jeremy didn't feel bothered being the submissive one. It actually felt good to have someone else leading, doing all the work. Damon's fingers preparing him, and his slightly mocking voice teasing him turned him on like nothing else before.

When Damon stopped his ministrations Jeremy knew with a little bit of apprehension what was finally going to happen. Although at this point he had no problem at all complying with the vampire's wishes. He loved to let go, to just give into this feelings.

"Please Damon, I need you," Jeremy pleaded. He saw that Damon really liked this, so he continued with a hoarse voice: "I'm begging you, don't stop, just take me…"

XOXOXO

So he did. Damon couldn't help but moan, as he slid into the kid's tight heat, hand closing around Jeremy's cock to provide some distraction. He tried to move slowly, to give the boy time to adjust, but all his body wanted to do was fuck and he'd never been good at denying himself. Soon rocking into Jeremy wasn't enough.

Damon pulled out almost completely and thrust back inside, harder and deeper than before. His hand twisted into Jeremy's hair and pulled his head back, exposing the smooth, long line of his throat. This time he didn't fight the change, teeth lengthening to scrape over the kid's tender skin. He briefly lifted his head, let Jeremy see what he really was.

Then, almost tenderly, he sank his fangs into that tempting neck.

XOXOXO

Even though Damon was quite rough, the thrusts didn't nearly hurt as much as he got pleasure from them. With his hands he tried to hold on during the ride as Damon pulled his head back. Damon's vampiric face was a little bit alarming, but the filling thrusts against his prostate distracted Jeremy as well as the hand stroking his cock.

The slow slicing pain in his neck was stronger than before on his thigh, but for Jeremy the pull of the blood was strangely comfortable. He felt a connection to the vampire, he could feel Damon's satisfaction during the sex and also his decreasing hunger. Jeremy thought that he could even detect a hint of fondness. Moaning he pressed his neck into Damon's sucking mouth, eager to give more.

"This is so good, Damon. Ah, please, let me come," he begged with the knowledge that Damon liked that.

XOXOXO

Careful not to take too much, Damon pressed a last kiss to the wound on Jeremy's neck and pulled away. He licked bloody lips, savoring the last drops. So sweet. The kid was shivering beneath him, so obviously close. Damon tightened his hand, fingers forming a tunnel for Jeremy to thrust into.

"You beg so pretty..."

Barely managing to check his vampire strength, Damon pounded into the kid's ass, pushing both of them over the edge. Hot seed splashed against his stomach even as he, too, found release. Resting his head against Jeremy's shoulder, he remained buried in that pliant body for a few moments.

XOXOXO

It was too much, the hand gripping his cock, the strong thrusts brushing his prostate and then the tingling sensation of the vampire's bite. Damon's slightly sarcastic and yet breathless voice pushed Jeremy over the edge. With a loud scream he came, at the same time feeling Damon shudder against him in his own orgasm.

He welcomed the weight of Damon's body and relished in the still connected sensation of having him inside. Jeremy didn't really care what happened next; he just wanted to go to sleep. Deeply sated as never before, he snuggled into the lean body and instantly dropped off.

XOXOXO

He really ought to leave. After all Damon had got what he wanted and nothing else was going to happen anytime soon. The kid had promptly fallen asleep, looking young and surprisingly sweet. But he was feeling generous and Stefan and Elena wouldn't return from their date for a few more hours.

Wiping himself with a corner of the sheet, Damon settled in. It was nice, actually. Jeremy was warm and comfortable against him, breath fanning against his shoulder.

It got kind of boring, though. After some time Damon disentangled himself and picked up his clothes. He left the same way he had come in.

TBC

We have a lot of fun writing this story, but it would be even more fun if you write a review, please!

v


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

**Part: 2 of 11 (Complete)  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries  
Author: Ayumie and CrowX  
Rating: NC 17  
Pairing: Damon/Jeremy  
Summary: AU branching off sometime between 1.09 and 1.10:  
**After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.  
**Warnings: Slash **

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x.**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**.**

_Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, both Ayumie and I are delighted by each single one of them!_**  
**

**

* * *

**

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.  
**

When Jeremy woke up, the sun was already shining through his window. He groggily fell back into his cushions and groaned. Every muscle in his body felt so sore. When he tried to sit up, one place in particular was quite uncomfortable.

Then his memories of last night came back: Damon had come through his window, revealing himself being a vampire and then he… well he seduced Jeremy. He blushed, remembering how enthusiastic he had been. And the sex… incredible.

Jeremy went to the bathroom to shower off the remainders of this wild night. Looking in the mirror he saw faint bite marks on his neck. He probed the tender area, but they were already healing quite nicely.

During a hot shower he contemplated if Damon would ever come back. Jeremy wouldn't mind. And then there was the issue about him knowing about the goings-on in Mystic Falls. Should he talk with his sister about knowing all those things? But Jeremy got the feeling that it would be better to not tell her about Damon's visit. He knew that she only tolerated him and Jeremy didn't want a confrontation. Especially as he hoped that Damon would seek him out again.

XXOOXXOOXX

It was family time at the Gilbert residence and while Damon hadn't been precisely invited, he felt that it was his duty to support his only brother when it came to his girlfriend's relatives. Besides, two out of three Gilberts seemed delighted to see him, which more than made up for Elena's suspicious glare.

He complimented Jenna's dress and quickly sidled over to Jeremy, who was sitting on the couch and playing PlayStation. It had been over a week and the bite marks on the kid's neck had healed completely. Damon grinned.

"So how are _you_ doing? Everything going well?"

XXOOXXOOXX

A few days had passed and Jeremy had waited eagerly for a sign of Damon. He knew that he was behaving quite irrational, but he did like the vampire in a sort of hero-worshiping way. Jeremy wanted to be as self-assured and sexy as Damon. And he wanted another go; after all he could always blame the teenage hormones.

When the family evening came and Damon arrived uninvited, Jeremy was happy to see him but he also felt insecure as to how he should behave. Greeting the unexpected guest with just a minimal hesitation he went to the PlayStation. And then Damon came over and sat next beside him, inquiring how he was feeling. Slightly blushing Jeremy answered.

"I've been more than fine, Damon. How are you? Thirsty?"

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon laughed a rich, low sound that seemed to slither through the room. It figured that Elena's brother would have some of her spunk. Briefly looking around to make sure that nobody was watching, he leaned towards the kid and whispered into his ear.

"I am _always_ hungry. Are you offering?"

It was said half-jokingly – of course there was no way that anything would happen right now - but Damon could see Jeremy's blush, the way he was starting to miss the motions of his game. It was all very sweet. He leaned back and stretched his feet beneath the table.

XXOOXXOOXX

Jeremy shivered; Damon's laugh and his breathy words filled him with excitement. He forgot about the game and started to blush. Hopefully no-one had witnessed it. But according to the rattling of the dishes, Elena and Jenna were already in the kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind having a repeat of last time," he replied without turning his eyes from Damon. "I checked some medical stuff, as long as I drink a lot it's no problem at all."

Instantly he berated himself, that it sounded so needy.

Trying to cover it up he asked: "How often do you drink actually? Do you normally kill humans and are you drinking animal blood as well?" There were so many questions, but he didn't know if Damon would grant him any answer.

XXOOXXOOXX

A smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth and, after a quick glance to make sure his brother wasn't close enough to overhear, Damon rolled his eyes. While there were some things he had better keep to himself, there was no reason not to answer the kid's questions. Besides, it was nice to know that Jeremy was up for another round.

"Nah, I'm definitely a people person. Nothing like it – you for instance, are really delicious. Besides, animal blood doesn't hold enough power. Just look at Stefan."

Damon's fingers briefly brushed Jeremy's neck.

"How often you feed depends on how much you take – and age, of course. I like a taste every day, but I can go without for some time, if I have to. Any other questions?"

XXOOXXOOXX

Since the vampire was obviously indulging him, Jeremy was encouraged to ask some more questions. Damon had already given him a lot to think about. Jeremy didn't miss that he had evaded one question in particular. That in itself was answer enough: Damon was dangerous and he killed people.

"How old are you exactly? Are any of the vampire myths real?"

Jeremy knew that he wouldn't inquire more. Damon's fingers on his neck were distracting for one thing, and he could hear that dinner would be ready soon.

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon chuckled softly.

"Are you expecting me to tell you how we can be killed? Well, you've already seen that I don't have a problem with sunlight. Garlic is fine too – which is probably a good thing, since I think we're having pasta tonight. I can eat. I can drink. Aaaand here comes my brother, who will want to save you from my bad influence. You should listen to him."

With that he got up to help Jenna in the kitchen, although not without a last grin at Jeremy.

"Don't worry. We'll ... talk ... more later."

XXOOXXOOXX

With that last promise Damon vanished in the kitchen. Jeremy mulled over the last revelations. Killing Damon was not something he had ever thought about. And again Damon had evaded answering the question about his age. Maybe it was a sore topic?

Jeremy concentrated on the game again, which he had to start over, trying to ignore Stefan. It was strange to know that he too was a vampire, since he was so different from Damon. Did his sister know about all of this? Jeremy knew he couldn't talk to her about it without giving away his knowledge.

In the last days since Damon's visit he had thought about it a lot. But Elena didn't seem to be in any danger and Stefan really cared about her a lot, which was very obvious.

Dinner was ready and he joined the others at the table. Maybe it was just the best to let everything run its course. Then he could hopefully meet Damon without interference.

XXOOXXOOXX

Dinner passed with relatively few complications. Of course some of Damon's anecdotes might not have been entirely appropriate, but by and large he had been on his best behavior. All that eating was making him hungry, though.

Damon excused himself as soon as possible and once more sneaked into Jeremy's room. The kid was still downstairs, so he made himself comfortable on the bed and had a look around the room. Typical teenage stuff for the most part. Soon footsteps were approaching.

XXOOXXOOXX

Still chuckling quietly about Damon's outrageous stories Jeremy helped cleaning up the dishes and then went upstairs. It had been odd seeing Damon eating normal human food whilst knowing about his vampiric diet. For a few moments Stefan had been a little suspicious of him, but soon he had been distracted by Elena.

When he went inside his room he saw Damon lying on the bed, evidently feeling at home. Jeremy got a bit flustered. Playing it down, he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Didn't dinner satisfy you?"

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon smiled and put the book he had found on the nightstand aside.

"Why so hostile? One could almost think that you don't want me here."

He let his eyes sweep up and down Jeremy's body.

"And as a matter of fact, I enjoyed dinner immensely – although I wouldn't say that I'm quite satisfied just now. The question is; what am I going to do about it?"

Damon almost laughed at the look on Jeremy's face: half embarrassed half hungry. It was almost shamefully easy to play with the kid. He didn't even have to get particularly creative.

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon was teasing him. Jeremy knew what Damon wanted from him. And he knew that he himself had no objections. Was there ever a choice? The vampire was like a drug for him. But looking at the smirking handsome face Jeremy grasped that his attraction wasn't only based on the vampiric blood-sucking or on the sex. He wanted to understand Damon, to get to know him.

Jeremy's eyes widened, if he wasn't careful he could get hurt again. But he pushed the sudden realization from his mind and concentrated on the here and now. Unfortunately his aunt was sitting downstairs, watching TV. Nevertheless Jeremy hoped for something to happen.

"Are you looking for dessert?"

XXOOXXOOXX

Smile widening, Damon scooted towards the wall and petted the mattress beside him.

"Sure did. So why don't you come over here and we ... talk. By the way, I don't think I got around to telling you my age: I was born in 1841."

He watched Jeremy digest that piece of information. To tell the truth, Damon wasn't particularly hungry. But the kid was too cute to resist and, after all, there was no such thing as enough.

"But why don't you tell me something about yourself. For example, what do you think about when you jerk off?"

XXOOXXOOXX

Just as Jeremy was making himself comfortable besides Damon, this guy was asking him such a question. Still trying to digest the information about the vampire's age – over 150 years! – He spluttered helplessly:

"What… why are you asking me that of all things?"

He was blushing madly, not so much because of the personal question, more because of the answer. In the last few days he hadn't exactly thought about anyone else besides Damon while jerking off. But was it okay to inflate the already big ego of Damon once more? Could he even lie? He had his doubts.

"But if you have to know, recently there is this guy coming to my mind, the stereotypical dark and handsome stranger, though not so tall…and actually quite old…" he teased.

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon laughed, a low rich sound that seemed to fill the room.

"Oh, good. And I was afraid I didn't make an impression."

He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Soo... when you think about me, what exactly do you imagine? Tell me all about it. After all, I'd just hate not to live up to your expectations."

Smiling wickedly, Damon watched the kid blush. Thank God, Stefan and Elena had already left the house – he wouldn't have been able to do this within his brother's hearing distance.

XXOOXXOOXX

Jeremy had guessed right, but Damon's strong personality was truly turning him on. Damon wanted to play this game with him and Jeremy was more than happy to oblige. If he could just switch off his blushing, but then he got the feeling that Damon liked it.

"With about 145 years of experience I doubt that you could do that." Turning to Damon he slowly put his hands under the other's shirt, outlining the firm stomach.

"I'm kinda obsessed with your chest… always imagining running my fingers over and over it again, just to follow with my tongue."

Surprised about his courage Jeremy continued, hoping he didn't make a fool of himself.

"I remember what you tasted like last time and I want more of it."

With these words he just lightly cupped Damon's crotch with his right hand, while circling one of his nipples with the other.

XXOOXXOOXX

Pulling his shirt over his head, Damon settled back.

"And here I am; all yours to touch. Aren't things working out brilliantly?"

Jeremy's hands were warm on his skin, a bit shy at first, but quickly gaining confidence. Damon let himself moan as callused fingers brushed his nipple – it was only right to give the kid some encouragement. The hand against his dick felt even better.

Thinking that he, too, would like a taste; Damon twisted his fingers into Jeremy's hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Even the kid's mouth was sweet.

XXOOXXOOXX

This kiss was even better than Jeremy remembered. Very slow and sensible, their tongues brushed against each other. He continued to stroke over the newly exposed chest. After a while Jeremy drew back from Damon's lips and leisurely kissed along his jaw, over his neck, down to his collarbone.

Damon's sounds were a big reassurance and Jeremy lost some of his restrains to take over the active part for now. He sucked alternately on both nipples while his hands were busy unzipping Damon's trousers. Gradually his lips joined his hands pushing down the trousers and he kissed every new uncovered inch of that delicious skin. Remembering the taste of Damon Jeremy wanted more.

"Can I?"

Still blushing Jeremy looked up at Damon from under his eyelashes.

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon kept his hand in Jeremy's hair as that eager mouth moved down his chest. He shifted his hips to help ease down his trousers and kicked off his shoes, rather enjoying the fact the he was all but fully naked in front of his fully dressed partner.

The kid's next question made Damon smile.

"Sure, go ahead. Or should I say give me head?"

Laughing at his own joke, Damon watched Jeremy hesitate for a moment. At the first swipe of tongue, he had to bite back a sharp moan.

XXOOXXOOXX

The joke threw Jeremy for a second, but deciding that this was just typical for the vampire, he bent down again. Damon was stretched out like a buffet for him to take what he wanted. Slowly he licked up and down the length, circling the head with his tongue. Damon continued to make small appreciative noises. He still tasted wonderfully masculine like the last time, bitter and metallic, _dangerous_, and Jeremy couldn't wait to get the full load.

First he experienced a little - it still was the first time doing that to a guy after all. Teasing Damon with his tongue, while holding him down with one hand and stroking his balls with the other, brought forth a change of breathing. Finally Jeremy relaxed his throat and sucked the whole length of Damon in, swallowing carefully as much as he could.

XXOOXXOOXX

Clearly the kid was a natural. It was a struggle to keep his hips still, to not just thrust into that sweet mouth and start fucking. But Jeremy was trying so hard and it felt so good and Damon knew that a great blowjob should be appreciated.

He closed his eyes as the kid took him all the way in, moaning long and low at the feeling. Damon rocked shallowly into that perfect heat. He was close already, fingers flexing in Jeremy's hair. Not bothering to give any warning, he came.

Damon finally relaxed his grip and pulled Jeremy up for a quick kiss. He could smell the boy's arousal. Tilting his head, Damon smiled.

"I'd say you're overdressed. Why don't you take off some of those clothes?"

XXOOXXOOXX

Wow. He had made Damon come. This wasn't too bad for a beginner, Jeremy thought. He swallowed the whole load, savoring the bit on his tongue. When Damon pulled him up to kiss him, he shared the last taste of his come with the vampire. Jeremy himself was rock-hard already, and hoped that Damon wouldn't be so cruel to leave just now.

Being told to strip encouraged him however and Jeremy got off the bed. This was another first he would like to try. Slowly he opened his button-down shirt, letting it fall behind him and then he pulled up his t-shirt inch by inch. He ran his hands down his chest, playing slightly with his nipples while his eyes never left those of Damon. Next he unzipped his trousers, but turned around to get them off with his socks and underwear. Looking over his shoulder to Damon he tried to gauge his mood.

XXOOXXOOXX

Still basking happily in the afterglow, Damon watched Jeremy undress. It was quite a show, inch after inch of bitable skin bared to his hungry gaze. But first things first.

Shifting a bit until he was resting comfortably against the pillows, Damon made sure to flash the kid his dirtiest smile.

"Touch yourself. We've been talking about it all night – now I want to watch."

XXOOXXOOXX

Well, Damon seemed to be in the mood for more, if his leering face was any indication.

Gradually Jeremy turned around, displaying himself all but naked except for the silver Celtic bracelet Elena had given him just two days ago. He went to sit down in the chair opposite of the bed and spread his legs a little. Leisurely he ran his hands up and down his chest, caressing himself. At least this was familiar as he'd done it with Vicki.

His eyes never left those of the vampire when he grabbed his own erection, stroking it first slowly.

"I always imagine feeling your hands on my cock, your lips sucking on my nipples."

He moaned, speeding up his hand. Jeremy remembered that Damon liked to hear him plead and as he couldn't last any longer.

"I'm so close already, can I come? I need your hands on me, please, Damon!"

XXOOXXOOXX

He used his speed to be at Jeremy's side within a split second. Damon brushed his fingers over the tip of the boy's cock.

"Come. Now."

Simultaneously covering Jeremy's hand with his own and tightening their hold, Damon sank his fangs into that tantalizing neck. He all but purred as warm blood flooded his mouth. Jeremy's body convulsed in his arms, spilling over their joined fingers.

After he had drunk his fill, Damon pulled back and licked his lips.

"Oh, good boy."

XXOOXXOOXX

Jeremy couldn't say what had pushed him over the edge, was it Damon's light hold of his cock, his commanding words or his fangs sucking the blood? Even seeing Damon's vampiric face didn't put him off, if anything he came nearly instantly, groaning harshly.

Still dazed he took in the slightly sarcastic compliment and saw Damon licking the last drops of blood from his lips. Curious to what his blood tasted Jeremy went up and kissed him with passion, tasting those full lips and digging deep inside to gather the remaining flavor. It tasted much better in Damon's mouth, but then again he might be biased.

But Jeremy was exhausted, not only his body was tired but his emotions went haywire too. To stop himself from admitting anything, he detached himself from Damon.

"Do you want to take a shower?" he asked and took some steps into the direction of the bathroom.

XXOOXXOOXX

Smiling indulgently, Damon ruffled Jeremy's hair and got dressed.

"No, I'm good. But I should get out of here. Your sister has just walked in through the front door and it wouldn't do for her to find us here all sex like. You have a nice night, kid."

And just like that Damon was gone.

XXOOXXOOXX

Jeremy had been blocking the bathroom for a solid half hour and, frankly, Elena was tired of waiting. She banged at the door.

"Jeremy, let me in! I need the freaky girl stuff you don't want to know anything about."

When Jeremy opened the door, she pushed past him, going straight for the sink. Her brother was clad only in a towel, head ducked embarrassedly as he picked up his clothes. Elena was just about to turn her back to him as she noticed something that made her blood freeze.

TBC

l

l

v


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: The Beauty Of The Dark  
Part: 3 of 11 (Complete)  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Auth****or: Ayumie an****d ****CrowX  
Rating: NC 17  
Warnings: Slash  
Pairing: Damon/Jeremy  
Summary: AU branching off sometime between 1.09 and 1.10:  
**After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.  
**  
Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x.**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

.**  
**

* * *

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

The hot shower was just what Jeremy needed, relaxing and soothing all his muscles. Lost in thoughts he didn't realize just how long he was taking. Thinking about his last encounter with Damon made his stomach flutter. The vampire had shown some kindness, even fondness of him. It was probably stupid, but Jeremy hoped for more.

With the water getting cold and hearing his sister's annoyed voice he hurried to towel himself. Wrapping it around himself he opened the door, trying to hide his blush. Seeing her expression changing to shock it took a few moments to understand why. He'd forgotten all about the bite mark! It couldn't have healed this fast already and Elena must have seen it. He covered it with his hand. Did she recognize it for what it was? She who dated a vampire?

Trying to play it down he just lied: "Those razors are a bitch when you don't pay attention. Looks worse than it is…" All but running he went to his room, hoping that she bought it.

XXOOXXOOXX

Razors, right. Obviously Jeremy thought that she was stupid. As soon as Elena was back in her room, she locked the door and grabbed her cell phone.

"Stefan? I need you to come over here right now. I just saw a bite mark on Jeremy's neck and I think we both know who would have an interest in _feeding on my brother!_"

Taking deep, calming breaths, Elena sat down. Thankfully Stefan didn't take long. The moment he came into her room she got to her feet.

"We have to do something! Damon's hurting Jeremy – he's probably compelling him, too. What does he want with my brother, Stefan? We have to stop him!"

XXOOXXOOXX

When Elena called him with this bad news, Stefan immediately wanted to confront his brother about this. Since Damon wasn't in the boarding house however, he went to Elena first. How could this have happened? He remembered the relaxed atmosphere in the house just a few hours ago. But there had been something going on between his brother and Jeremy, but he hadn't been paying attention. They had been talking amiably in the living room. Now he regretted to dismiss it instantly.

"Calm down, Elena, we have to think clearly about it. I don't know why Damon would feed on Jeremy, he promised to lay low as long as he's staying in Mystic Falls." He hugged her tightly, trying to reassure her. "As far as compelling goes, I recall that Jeremy was wearing his bracelet you have given him a few days ago."

Seeing her teary state he rocked her gently. "Asking Damon would only result in arrogant smirks. We should talk to Jeremy; he has to know what is going on. Otherwise he won't understand."

XXOOXXOOXX

Elena briefly closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax against her boyfriend's body.

"You're right. Of course you're right. I had just hoped to keep him out of this. Jeremy is just a kid! I want him to be safe..."

There was no choice, though. If Damon was feeding on her brother, he needed to be told the truth – even Elena could see that. She took Stefan's hand and led him towards Jeremy's room. Elena had to do it now, before she lost her nerve.

"Jeremy? Can we come in? Stefan and I need to talk to you."

Elena tried to smile reassuringly, but her eyes kept flicking to her little brother's neck. Stefan's hand was firm around hers, reassuring. They would get through this.

XXOOXXOOXX

Since the bathroom incident, as Jeremy titled it in his mind, he had been waiting with a clenched stomach for the knock on his door. He had hoped against hope that she would let it go. And of course she had called Stefan, he could distinguish his deep voice coming from her room. What was the big problem, had Stefan never fed from her during sex? Ew, that was a bad image.

"Yeah, come in," he said with a hoarse voice. At least he had showered and put on clean clothes. But when both of them entered, he realized that they could see the unmade bed. Jeremy cursed silently, he had totally forgotten to change the bed and to air the room. Even if Elena couldn't sense it, Damon's brother surely would.

Since Jeremy didn't have a way to contact Damon there was nothing to do but to face the music alone.

XXOOXXOOXX

Stefan's eyes widened in surprise as he sniffed the air and caught the distinct smell of sex in the room. This was so much worse than Elena suspected. Not for the first time he wished that he was an only child. He wondered how on earth he was supposed to tell his girlfriend...

Seeing the belligerent look in Jeremy's eyes, Elena decided that the direct approach would work best.

"There's no good way to say this, Jeremy, but we know about what Damon... we know what he's been doing to you and we are here to help. Maybe you could just... tell us what exactly happened. We'll get you out of this, I promise."

XXOOXXOOXX

Jeremy didn't know how to answer. Now that there was trouble she tried to get him to tell her the truth? Slowly but surely he grew angry. It was bad enough when she butted her nose in his relationship with Vicki, but this was getting too much.

"Why should I tell you anything? You haven't been telling me anything at all for months now," Jeremy nearly yelled. He stood up to face them. Stefan hadn't said a word yet but he had this knowing look.

"What I'm doing is my own business. Why do you think I'd want to get out of this?" he asked sneering. "Has your boyfriend never gotten a taste while …" he trailed off suggestively.

XXOOXXOOXX

Elena all but staggered back against her boyfriend.

"No! Stefan never...! Do you... do you mean to say that you've been sleeping with Damon? God, Jeremy!"

Elena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. None of this was Jeremy's fault. She had to remember that.

"If you know what Damon's been doing to you, then you know what he is. Vampires can influence you, Jeremy, make you do things you don't want to do. You wouldn't even know what was happening. I... I tried to protect you, Jeremy. That's why I tried to keep things from you and that's why I gave you that bracelet. It was supposed to keep you from being compelled, but apparently I was too late. You have to believe me, Jeremy – Damon is dangerous. Stefan and I are trying to protect you!"

She looked entreatingly from her brother to her boyfriend and back again.

XXOOXXOOXX

Jeremy couldn't breathe for a moment as memories rushed through his mind. He thought about the first encounter with Damon, when he had so successfully seduced him. But even knowing about this compelling stuff Jeremy was sure that he hadn't done anything without wanting to.

Then Jeremy recalled how Damon's voice had been so familiar, so comforting once. There was something, which had helped him to heal somehow, to forget about pain. He couldn't recollect what that had been, since everything was hazy, but that did sound like that vampire mind thing.

Seeing Elena's entreating face nearly convinced him, but then Damon had never hurt him. He had always been straightforward, so who spoke the truth?

"I know that he's dangerous, only someone stupid would think a vampire is anything else."

He cast a meaningful glance at Stefan. "And about this mind-controlling thing, I can remember Damon's voice taking away this pain. You wouldn't know about that, would you?"

XXOOXXOOXX

The situation was rapidly spinning out of control. Stefan put a steadying hand onto Elena's shoulder.

"Okay, let's all calm down for a moment. In fact, why don't we sit down? Elena, I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't think that Jeremy's been compelled. And I think that he needs to know the whole truth. You're his sister; he should hear it from you."

The truth. Maybe that would open Jeremy's eyes about Damon. Elena sat down at her little brother's desk and waited until Jeremy also took a seat.

"Do you really want this, Jeremy? What I'm about to tell you – it's unsettling. And very dangerous. You think that you already know what is going on, but it's not too late to go back."

XXOOXXOOXX

Jeremy got a sinking feeling in his stomach. His sister looked very worried and he believed her that she would tell him everything he missed out on. He got the strong feeling that whatever they were going to reveal, it would be something bad about Damon. Jeremy had no illusions that the vampire in question was very dangerous, even more so than Stefan, since he seemed not to care about anything or anyone.

Even when Jeremy during his post-orgasmic bliss had hoped that Damon felt a little bit for him, he realized deep down that it was probably in vain. But why did the thought of Damon still make his heart flutter? Maybe it was for the best knowing what exactly Damon had done, than those stupid romantic feelings would hopefully fade away.

He looked up to Elena and Stefan, mind made up.

"I know that he didn't compel me for sex, but I want to know everything. It doesn't matter what it is, I _have_ to know!"

XXOOXXOOXX

Elena nodded. Apparently it couldn't be helped. Eyes never leaving Jeremy's face, she told him everything she knew about what had happened with Vicki – Damon attacking her in the woods, feeding from her and finally turning her out of boredom after he had killed all her friends in the cemetery. She told him about the vampire Vicki had become, dangerous and unbalanced, and how Stefan had had to kill her to save the two of them.

Then it was Stefan's turn.

"I think in a way Damon likes you. That's why he keeps coming back to... feed. But that doesn't mean that you are safe. It has happened before and most of the time it didn't end well. Humans are disposable to Damon. And when he grows tired of them..."

XXOOXXOOXX

While hearing the tale from Elena the old feelings of despair, sadness and loneliness came back. Again he felt exactly as when his parents had died. He couldn't believe it, Vicki was dead. It was a huge shock; even though he had let her go he always wanted her to be happy. And now she was dead. Not only that, but Damon was responsible, although Stefan had to deliver the final blow. Jeremy didn't want to believe what Damon had done. Stefan's explanation seemed reasonable though, but still…

He needed some time alone to process all of that. The old sensations of longing for numbness came back. Did he have some pot left?

There was just one question. "But why did you allow Damon to tamper with my memories? When he is so obviously untrustworthy?"

XXOOXXOOXX

Elena all but hung her head, dark hair swinging forward to hide her face.

"Maybe that was a mistake. But he seemed sincere and you were devastated. I was honest to God scared for you, Jeremy. And Stefan couldn't do it – he's not as strong, since he doesn't drink human blood. Damon swore that all he was going to do was take your pain away. I was so stupid..."

For a few minutes nobody spoke. Then Stefan cleared his throat. Jeremy had listened to them – clearly, they had achieved all that they were going to for the time being.

"Elena, maybe we should leave Jeremy alone for now. He probably needs to think and if you need anything, you know where to find us, don't you, Jeremy? Just remember that we're here to help."

XXOOXXOOXX

Jeremy was too numb to show his angry thoughts at that. How could they help him? They couldn't understand the conflict he went through now. After Vicki's death they had helped him by erasing his memories. No-one could help him dealing now; he was all alone in this.

He just nodded and was finally left alone. Sitting there on his bed through half the night; staring at the wall, thinking about it all. It felt like he'd aged a good decade in just one evening. It'd began so nice and now? Suddenly he got restless and felt constricted in his room. Grabbing a few forgotten joints and a bottle from his hidden stash he slipped outside.

Jeremy went to the old church on the edge of the woods. The night was bright with the waxing moon. He smoked the last pot, enjoying the familiar buzz, drinking vodka left in this former bottle of juice. It didn't take long to accomplish what he sought: forgetting about all this shit, at least not caring about anything. His senses became so foggy that he didn't notice the sudden silence with the absence of the nocturnal animals.

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon watched Jeremy for a moment. Something was clearly wrong. He could tell from the way the kid was slumped on the remnants of a wall and then, of course, there was the smell of pot that was perfuming the air.

Grinning, Damon stepped out of the shadows.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, young man. Out after curfew with illegal substances – and on holy ground, no less... Aren't you scared, all alone out here in the woods at night? Who knows what will find you?"

When Jeremy didn't return his smile, Damon frowned. The kid was looking at him angrily – a total turn-about from their pleasant interlude only a few hours earlier.

XXOOXXOOXX

Seeing Damon still trying to play him for a fool, Jeremy replied angry: "It seems _you_ found me, like you found Vicki." He didn't think about the danger here, he was so furious that he had to let off steam.

"You don't care about anything, do you? It must've been fun, seducing the stupid kid after you killed his love out of boredom? I can't believe I've fallen for that," he continued to ramble, slurring the words together in his stoned state.

Jeremy went up and stumbled towards Damon, but he fell down, scratching his hand. "I'm so stupid. To feel something for you…," he trailed off. "Enjoying you dominating me, drinking from me…"

XXOOXXOOXX

"Turned. I turned her out of boredom. She was a tough little thing, wasn't she? And she knew how to have fun..."

Damon picked Jeremy up and brought his hand to his mouth, lapping at the blood, even as the kid struggled against his grip.

"Although she wasn't as tasty as you. Oh, don't look at me like that. Vicki had nothing to do with us. So, I take it the cat's out of the bag? Were they very high and mighty when they told you? I can almost see it – your sister and my brother fighting the good fight."

It was time to chose. Calming Jeremy down was clearly going to be a lot of trouble. Of course he could always leave and cut his losses.

XXOOXXOOXX

Jeremy tried to escape the sinful lips sucking his blood up, but remembering what those lips had done to him made him moan out. He continued to glare angrily at Damon, even though he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused. Maybe it was caused by the drugs coursing through his system.

"Elena saw your bite and called Stefan, they both talked to me, told me everything," he answered Damon's question. Realization came that right now there was nothing to stop Damon from killing him, although this didn't make him feel as afraid as it should. And he couldn't help talking to Damon despite the anger he felt.

"They are extremely upset with you, Damon. Elena was hard to convince that I wasn't – what's it called – compelled by you."

Jeremy stared into Damon's eyes. If he were to die here and now he was okay with that. All those awful feelings of despair were back and Jeremy could barely take it.

XXOOXXOOXX

"I should think so. That's part of the fun, after all."

It was obvious that Jeremy was distraught, angry and sad, and somehow he was still turning to Damon, who had been the cause of most of his troubles. Pressing a kiss into the kid's palm, Damon met his gaze.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not going to tell you that everything will be fine. Humans are food and they die – that's a fact. But for what it's worth, I like you. And I'd like to continue our little affair. I could even take your pain away, if that's what you want. You'd just have to take off that bracelet."

Perhaps he would even accept Jeremy's choice.

XXOOXXOOXX

This person, no, this vampire was so complex, Jeremy thought. On one hand he could be gentle, even caring, and on the other hand he was a ruthless killer. Although he was right, he hadn't killed Vicki. Jeremy didn't know what he wanted, but of one thing he was sure, he didn't want his memory altered any further.

"No. I don't want anyone to tamper with my thoughts anymore," he said decisively. He looked deep into those beautiful ice blue eyes. Why was it that after knowing everything he still couldn't help but think back to their encounters, a part of him wishing to continue them?

Why should he listen to Elena and Stefan? There wasn't much for him to live for anyway, Elena had Stefan, Jenna had Alaric, and Vicki was dead anyway. At least Damon had always told the truth, Jeremy realized.

"But maybe you can make me forget in another way?" he asked, encouraged by the drugs.

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon smiled. That he could do. He wasted no time stepping in front of Jeremy and undoing his belt. He wasn't sure the kid still had dexterity to deal with his own clothes. Out in the night, in the open, anything that happened would, by necessity, be quick and dirty and Damon pulled down Jeremy's pants with no further preamble.

Running his fingers over the kid's half hard member, Damon dropped to his knees. He'd make this good. The first taste exploded over his tongue, sharp and intoxicating. Placing steadying hands onto Jeremy's hips, Damon wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

XXOOXXOOXX

"Oh my god!" Jeremy moaned out loud. He hadn't really bargained for Damon to do this, but of course he didn't mind. It was fast, but seeing this dangerous creature on his knees in front of him, pleasuring him, was a huge stimulant.

He ran his fingers through Damon's silky hair, holding him in place as he tried to push deeper in that hot mouth. Groaning he hoped that nobody could hear him. It didn't take long at all for the ultimate bliss to arrive. With a swirl of Damon's tongue at the head of his cock he came hard, crying out.

Panting he fell on his knees in front of Damon, attacking his mouth, tasting himself. Still in the drugged and satisfied haze he bent his neck sideways. "Bite me," he more begged than commanded.

XXOOXXOOXX

Naturally the kid didn't last long. Damon was using every technique he had learned in the past hundred years, for once aiming to please Jeremy before himself. He even let him come into his mouth.

Once it was over, Damon tucked Jeremy back in and straightened his clothes. He blinked in surprise as the kid moved in front of him and offered him his neck. This was probably not the time. Damon pressed his mouth over the mark he had left only a few hours ago, stabbing at it with his tongue until he drew a thin line of blood to lick away. It tasted of Jeremy's pleasure and dope.

Regretfully, Damon pulled away and helped the kid to his feet.

"Come on, I'd better take you home. You can't feed a vampire three times a day – if you're not careful, you'll lose too much blood. Besides, your sister will be worried."

XXOOXXOOXX

Very tired Jeremy could just nod, surprised that Damon didn't take a bite. Was he dreaming or did Damon actually sound concerned? And he'd just given him pleasure without getting something back. But he wasn't able to think straight.

He stumbled behind Damon, his thoughts going in circles. Maybe it was better to sleep it off. Walking on the moon-lit path he shot glances at Damon. He looked so pale and beautiful, at ease in the darkness, gliding soundlessly over the ground.

"Like a dark angel," Jeremy mumbled, completely entranced. Their stroll back to the Gilbert's house was far too short in his opinion.

XXOOXXOOXX

In front of the house Damon stopped. He turned to Jeremy and twisted his fingers into the kid's hair, making him look up at him.

"Just one more thing: No matter what those two tell you, I have no intention of harming you. Not now, at least. For the time being you are safe with me."

Then he pulled Jeremy inside and up into Elena's room. He grinned as he opened the door, completely ignoring the fact that the girl had already retired for the night.

"Look what I found out in the woods."

Damon paused for a moment to add to the drama and then leaned forward to stage-whisper:

"I think he's stoned."

XXOOXXOOXX

Elena looked up from her diary with a start. She had written about the successful intervention with Jeremy about Damon and had just wanted to go to sleep. But alas, barging in like he had every right to was the very person she never wanted to see again.

Before she could yell at him he pushed Jeremy inside, telling where he'd found him. There was nothing she could do without Stefan here, so she glared at him angrily.

"Leave him alone, Damon, you've done enough," she hissed, jumping out of the bed to pull Jeremy behind her. But her brother was resisting her, even stoned as he was.

"I'm calling Stefan, I'm warning you, stay away from my brother!"

But now Jeremy glowered at her. "Don't wanna," he mumbled, turning to Damon, moving to kiss him.

XXOOXXOOXX

For a moment Elena wanted to die. Gritting her teeth, she pulled her brother away from that evil creature.

"Jeremy, that's enough. You are high and you've had a lot of shocks today. Just... just go to your room. Please. And you-"

She turned to Damon.

"Get out. I'm not playing."

Unfazed, Damon smiled, one arm supporting Jeremy who was still leaning against him.

"Too bad. You're still calling Stefan, though, aren't you? Because I'd be very disappointed if you didn't."

XXOOXXOOXX

Elena shot death glares in his direction. Seeing that she couldn't do it alone, she grabbed her cell and speed-called Stefan.

"Stefan, you better come here, there's a situation involving both our stupid siblings." Without waiting for a response she hung up.

"I'm going to put him to bed, move out of my way, Damon."

But Jeremy had other plans, holding onto Damon. He couldn't grasp the situation at all anymore, so he wasn't concerned with how he acted. "You're a killjoy, just leave me alone," he muttered.

Elena heard the knock on her window and finally Stefan arrived, hopefully he could solve the problem, she was at her wits' end.

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy's waiting mouth and pushed him towards the door. It was probably better if the kid didn't witness the upcoming confrontation.

"Your sister is right – you need to sleep it off. Good night, Jeremy."

He gently steered Jeremy towards his room just as Stefan climbed in through the window. Damon greeted his brother with a smile.

"So I take it the two of you aren't happy that Jeremy and I are having fun? I thought it was kind of fitting – like having a matched set."

That got him was a double-glare of disapproval. Damon almost laughed – they were so predictable.

XXOOXXOOXX

Stefan had hoped to catch his brother the next day to casually mention his concerns about this situation. He knew that a direct approach would result in exactly the opposite. But no, without any respite Damon had done it again, and even boasting about it.

"What the hell, Damon? Are you so desperate to make my life miserable that you've had to revert to kidnapping and drugging an innocent boy since your compulsion won't work?" Stefan nearly yelled.

"Quiet down, Stefan, you'll wake Jenna," Elena whispered on edge. It was really late and she longed for sleep. "And let's not forget that Damon is messing first and foremost with my little brother's life." For a moment Elena's glare was directed at Stefan.

"Hey, Damon is the problem here," he pointed out and they both turned enraged to Damon.

XXOOXXOOXX

This was all playing out way better than he had thought. Damon Salvatore, unjustly accused of wrongdoing. He grinned and leaned back against the door.

"Innocent boy? Hardly. Young Jeremy was getting stoned by the old church when I found him. So I took it upon myself to calm him down and bring him home – you know how dangerous the woods are. All these animal attacks... And if there were any blowjobs involved, that's hardly my fault. Really, since when is it necessary to compel a horny 15-year-old? In fact, I have been the perfect gentleman – I didn't even drink from him when he offered me his neck. His choice, Elena. And it always has been."

XXOOXXOOXX

Elena blanched upon hearing that. There was a part in her that didn't want to believe those cruel words. Her little brother, doing all those things with Damon of all people. And just after she had told him how dangerous and life-disregarding he was. Not only that but he had offered Damon blood – on his own free will! She felt faint, not knowing what to do anymore. Helplessly she looked at Stefan.

Stefan closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. This situation was out of his control, there was nothing he could do. Damon was way stronger than him. He knew that Elena hoped he could do something, but there was only one way.

"Please, Damon, just don't mess too much with him," he pleaded. "Don't harm him, okay?"

Seeing Elena's incredulous face he shrugged, feeling lost. She understood that right now there was nothing more to do. Although, a thought entered her mind, she could slip some vervain in Jeremy's juice, she had more than enough left. That would teach Damon a lesson, she thought, trying to hide her triumphant grin.

XXOOXXOOXX

Ah, they had reached the pleading stage. Damon loved riling his brother up and naturally he had no intention of telling either Stefan or Elena that his intentions were more or less honorable. Still, it wouldn't do to push them into all-out opposition either.

"We'll see, brother. I'm not going to stop seeing Jeremy, though – he's tasty. And before you do anything stupid, you might want to consider the kid's reaction. He needs something in his life right now. Jeremy's lost. And just for the record, I am going to be very, very careful about vervain. Don't think that you can trick me twice."

The look on Stefan's face told him that his words had hit home. And really, there wasn't much those two could do.

XXOOXXOOXX

There wasn't anything they could do. Not right now, maybe never. Damon had thought of everything and Stefan didn't believe that he could do the vervain thing again. Damon was much too cautious for that, as he just had told. He saw that Elena was dead tired, only the anger helped her to stay awake.

"Why don't we all get to sleep? We'll see how this develops over the next few days, Damon. Maybe Jeremy will come to his senses on his own."

Elena really wanted to believe her boyfriend. Hopefully her little brother would see that his attitude was going to get him heartbroken, if not killed. She went back to her bed, tugging Stefan with her.

"You know where the window is, Damon," she said dismissively, yawning loudly and pulled the covers over them, longing for the oblivion in sleep.

XXOOXXOOXX

Damon laughed at this obvious dismissal.

"Have a good night, then. Elena. Brother."

He slid easily out of the window, deciding to leave the Gilbert house for now. He wasn't really interested in sleeping humans - he'd come back another day.

TBC

l

l

v


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Beauty Of The Dark**

**Part: 4 of 11 (Complete)**

**Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)**

**Author: Ayumie and CrowX**

**Rating: NC 17**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Pairing: Damon/Jeremy**

**Summary: AU branching off sometime between 1.09 and 1.10:**  
After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**.  
**

* * *

.

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.  
**

The first thing Jeremy got aware of the next day was a familiar, pounding headache. Groaning he buried his face in the pillow. Gradually he remembered the last night, he hadn't drunken or smoked too much for a blackout. At least school started later today, consulting his alarm clock he still had time. Swallowing an aspirin he began his day with a hot shower, and skipped out of the house before Elena could admonish him again.

The next couple of days went by nearly the same with Jeremy avoiding his sister. He didn't see much of Stefan either and Damon was absent, too. Disappointed Jeremy contemplated what to do and came to the conclusion to just see what was going to happen. He hadn't forgotten what Damon had told him outside and his heart began to skip a beat, thinking that Damon was really awesome.

His cell rang, signaling a message. It was from that weird chick Anna. Strange, she had wanted to convince him of vampires and now he knew about the truth. He knew that he couldn't give such evidence like his ancestor's journal to a gothic freak like her. He decided that it was the best if he told her in person that Elena had the journal right now and he couldn't give it to her.

xxooxxooxx

Anna was waiting in the library. Now that she was about to be reunited with her mother, she was tense, nervous. It would have helped if the key to her plan wasn't an unreliable, if rather adorable, teenager. What was even more disturbing was that Damon seemed to have taken an interest in Jeremy.

Anna knew that she would have to be very, very careful. There were so many things that could go wrong.

When Jeremy came in, she smiled and waved. Everything would be fine, Anna told herself fiercely. After all, she had made such good progress in the last few weeks.

xxooxxooxx

Slightly uncomfortable Jeremy smiled back. School day had been hell; it was so annoying pretending to be learning about stuff that didn't matter in reality. And now he had to disappoint that girl, who was creeping him out a little. Something seemed off with her.

After a short small-talk about town life and school gossip (which she was interested in despite not going there) he took a breath.

"About the journal, I'm sorry, but my sister wanted to read it and she wasn't happy that I told somebody outside of the family about it. She doesn't want people to see the Gilberts as crazy. So I can't give it to you."

Anna's face seemed frozen, her cheerful attitude gone. Jeremy bid her good-bye and wanted to go home. But walking through the town he made a detour to the cemetery to mull over what had happened in the last days. Like Elena he found it peaceful and he felt a special connection to his parents when sitting in front of their grave. Smiling his thoughts soon drifted to Damon, his dark angel.

xxooxxooxx

"All alone in the cemetery? That's cheerful."

Damon stepped onto the path in front of Jeremy and grinned. The kid looked better than a few days ago, not quite as upset. He didn't seem to be angry at Damon either, a good sign if he ever saw one.

Damon fell into step next to Jeremy, feeling strangely happy himself. Though there was one thing to take care of first.

"Listen, Jeremy, there's something you need to know. There's a herb called vervain that's poisonous to vampires. It's in that bracelet you are wearing and it keeps you from being compelled. Don't ever take it off – unless I tell you to, of course."

He gave Jeremy his most charming smile at that.

"But vervain can also be mixed into food or drinks and ingesting it would make _you _poisonous. So I want you to be very, very careful with your food for the next few weeks and tell me if Elena offers you any strange herbal tea. Stefan pulled something like this before and I don't think he's stupid enough to try again, but your sister is a stubborn little thing."

xxooxxooxx

Surprised, Jeremy noted that he wasn't shocked at all with Damon's sudden appearance. After all he had been waiting for it impatiently. Smiling shyly he took in what Damon told him about his bracelet and the vervain. There was still so much to know about vampires.

"Yeah, I don't think that she's given up on convincing me about you. I'll really be careful about such things, would be a shame being poison to you." He considered the last days. "But I don't think that she's tried it yet, since I haven't eaten anything at home that wasn't packaged."

Jeremy enjoyed wandering through the old cemetery next to Damon in the twilight. He remembered their walk through the woods. Again he stole glances at Damon.

"By the way, thank you for taking me home the other day." He stepped up close to Damon, brushing his lips over the other's. "Are you thirsty?" Slowly he kissed those soft lips that could smirk so well.

xxooxxooxx

Damon allowed himself a brief kiss, breathing in Jeremy's scent as he licked into his mouth. He could hear the kid's heartbeat, steadily pumping blood through those veins. Damon pulled away.

"Mmh, very tempting. But not here. I want to take my time with you today, so we'll go somewhere more private. Unless your sister is expecting you?"

Smirking at Jeremy's dazed expression, Damon threw his arm around the kid's shoulders.

"Come on. The car's this way."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy's heart began to beat faster, and he could feel his trousers tighten. This was just what he'd wanted for days. It was so pleasant walking arm in arm. His left side brushing Damon was tingling all over and he felt stupidly safe near him. Even though he was relieved that Damon was still interested in him and that he wouldn't hurt him, he knew that now it would be very hard not to fall in love with this guy, if he hadn't done it already.

Focusing on Damon's question he answered: "I could just text her… Mmh, actually I could just tell her the truth, if you don't mind. Since she knows everything anyway she'll see through any of my excuses."

They stopped in front of a blue Chevrolet and Jeremy estimated it to be from the Sixties.

"Cool car," he commented impressed.

xxooxxooxx

Damon laughed at that suggestion.

"You do that. I'm sure Elena will be delighted to learn that you'll be spending the evening in responsible adult company."

He opened the car's door and gestured for Jeremy to get inside. They drove in companionable silence to the nearest town with a nice hotel. After all, Damon had standards. He compelled their way into one of the suites.

Again Damon opened the door with flourish.

"Here we are. Now, whatever are we going to do, all alone in this nice, anonymous hotel room?"

xxooxxooxx

During the ride to wherever they were going Jeremy texted Elena that he was spending the night with Damon, that she shouldn't worry and also not try to intervene, that he was wearing vervain and that he really wanted this. After that he turned off his cell, not wanting to be interrupted.

Damon behaved like the perfect gentlemen, and Jeremy finally saw how compulsion worked. "This compulsion thing is really useful," he commented with a grin.

The impromptu week-end getaway was like a dream, especially when he saw the luxurious suite with the magnificent king-size bed and a Jacuzzi through the open bathroom door. This was very different to their earlier encounters; it almost felt like a date.

Before he could answer Damon's suggestive question, his stomach gave an ominous rumble. "Maybe we could order something from the room service first?" he asked ruefully. Since Damon didn't have to pay for anything Jeremy didn't feel bad making the most of it.

xxooxxooxx

"Sure, get whatever you want. In fact, get something for me as well. I'll have a steak. Oh, and order drinks."

Damon toed off his shoes and tossed his jacket aside, stretching his back as he inspected the rooms. Suddenly his cell phone rang and, checking the caller-ID, he grinned.

"Hello Stef. Is there anything in particular I can do for you today, or are you just calling to hear my voice?"

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy went to the big loveseat and called the room service, ordering steaks with some delicious sounding side dishes, dessert and also champagne. He tried to understand the conversation going on between Damon and his brother, relieved that he'd turned off his own phone.

Stefan's voice was clearly heard by Damon though, since he was nearly screaming into the phone.

"Elena told me about the text message from Jeremy, what are you doing with him right now? Take him back in this instant, or do I have to search every fucking bar or dark corner in this town?"

xxooxxooxx

Damon all but laughed into the phone. After all there was a reason why he had left it on in the first place. Stefan was deliciously riled up – in fact, he sounded like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Feel free to search every dark corner in Mystic Falls. I'm not going to take Jeremy anywhere until I'm through with him – which is going to be a while. That being said, what exactly are you planning to do, if you actually do find us? Fight me and drag the kid home by his hair? Newsflash, Stef: Jeremy wants to be here."

"As to what I am doing to him right now – I'm treating him to dinner. I'm sure you can imagine what comes next."

xxooxxooxx

Hearing Damon's response Jeremy laughed out loud, it was really funny. Knowing that Damon wouldn't harm him and that on the contrary this night was going to be great, he felt like he was flying high on dope.

Jeremy flopped down besides Damon, wanting to hear what the screaming voice said.

Stefan was still rambling about how Damon couldn't do this, that he was just a boy, who couldn't make a coherent decision. "I want to speak with Jeremy," he continued. "He must understand that this is foolish."

By impulse Jeremy thought he could give Damon some credibility and asked him quite loud:

"What do you want to drink, Damon? In the mini-bar there's scotch, whiskey and brandy."

xxooxxooxx

Of course he couldn't see Stefan's face, but in Damon's mind, he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish on dry land. He smiled at Jeremy, congratulating himself on his good taste. Obviously he had picked well.

"I'll have scotch, thanks. ... Stefan, he's a horny teenager. The only thing he understand is that he's about to get laid and if you're trying to stop it, well, you're no friend of his. So, is there anything else? Because we have plans."

Damon pulled Jeremy in for a brief kiss.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy responded to the kiss with passion, making it messy and loud. He knew that Stefan would be able to hear it and he wanted that. Moaning he felt for Damon's teeth, mapping out his mouth with his tongue.

Stefan heard Jeremy's groan through the phone and knew that there was nothing more to do. "Please Damon, bring him back unharmed, that's all I ask."

Jeremy heard Stefan's plead and rolled his eyes. This was getting really annoying. He pulled away from Damon, taking the phone out of his hand with an impish grin.

"No more unnecessary talking. Good-bye, Stefan," he said and turned off the phone.

xxooxxooxx

For the first time Damon looked at Jeremy with genuine appreciation.

"That was very good. You hit him where it hurts. And I'll have you know that I'll return you unharmed, if extremely well-fucked."

Damon settled back onto the couch, a real smile on his lips. This evening was turning out to be more fun than he had expected.

"So did you make up with your sister yet?"

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy sat up, shaking his head. "No, she has her opinion, I've got mine, there's not much to discuss. We avoided each other mostly the last few days."

He shrugged and stood up to fix them some drinks and passed Damon the glass of scotch. By now he knew exactly how Damon wanted it. There was a knock on the door and their meal finally arrived. It was delicious, but Jeremy tried hard to not just wolf it down without manners, not wanting to look his age.

"I really like antagonizing them, Elena and Stefan. They pull off this better-than-thou attitude and self-righteousness and it's really annoying."

Looking up to Damon he got lost in his eyes and his hand with the fork hovered for a moment. Everything about Damon drew him in, especially his devilish handsome face.

"Can you tell me more about yourself? You must have experienced so many things, seen so many places..." Jeremy trailed off.

xxooxxooxx

Smiling indulgently, Damon dug into his own food. He rarely bothered eating when he was on his own, but every now and then it was nice to chew on something solid.

"They do that a lot, don't they? Don't worry, I'll teach you how to deal with that soon enough."

Damon then proceeded to tell the kid some of his past adventures, leaving out the more gruesome details. He didn't think that Jeremy was really interested in his feeding pattern – as far as they didn't concern him, that is.

Finally he moved to press small kisses to Jeremy's jaw and ear, tongue darting out to trace the shell.

"So, now that we've had dinner... can I have dinner?"

xxooxxooxx

Damon's stories about his past were extraordinary, Jeremy mused. He considered that there was probably more to them, more than he wanted to know. But it didn't matter.

He sighed when he felt Damon's lips on his ear, giving in to him instantly. It was strange how fast Damon could arouse him. And Jeremy knew now that there was no foul play involved.

"Of course."

He turned to the vampire and stretched his neck out to him. Putting his hands under Damon's shirt he trailed them up and down, feeling the hard muscles.

"Maybe we should make use of the bed though."

xxooxxooxx

"You're just full of good ideas, aren't you?"

Damon moved them to the bed with vampire speed, slowing down at the last moment to push the kid down almost gently. He looked at Jeremy for a moment, thinking of all the things he could do that night. But first things first.

Damon grasped the kid's wrists and brought them up over his head, pressing them into the mattress.

"Keep them there."

He undressed Jeremy slowly, leisurely. They had time tonight, after all, and it would be a shame not to enjoy the kid.

xxooxxooxx

The shyness Jeremy had experienced in their earlier encounters had vanished nearly completely. While being undressed he kept his hands above his heads, feeling vulnerable and taken care of at the same time. His cock sprang free from its confinement, already hard and leaking. Feeling Damon's eyes caressing him, Jeremy licked his lips slowly, spreading his legs slightly.

"You promised Stefan and me a thorough fucking, so…" he hinted huskily.

Watching Damon was going to be one of his favorite hobbies, the way the vampire's face could show so many expressions, like his smirking mouth with the sinful lips, and the ice blue eyes squinting and widening. But there was one Jeremy had only seen fleetingly and he wanted a closer look.

"Show me your true face, please."

xxooxxooxx

Briefly closing his eyes, Damon let the change rise in him. The skin around his eyes tightened, vision tinged red even as his fangs lengthened. He looked down at Jeremy, eyes dark, challenging.

"Look closely, kid. This is what I am. Do you have any idea what I can do? How strong I am?"

Damon reveled in his power - he always had. Jeremy's obvious fascination was rather endearing, though. He leaned down and licked at the kid's neck.

"I'll tell you a secret: Both faces are real."

xxooxxooxx

Right now this face wasn't so frightening anymore. It was part of the man he … well, he liked very much.

"I'm getting what you are, but remember, I like monsters. I know that you are not like Stefan, that you're dangerous, but that's okay, because if you weren't, you wouldn't be you." Getting lost in those red and dark eyes Jeremy stopped his rambling for a second, taking in everything about Damon.

"I like both faces, Damon. You're gorgeous either way."

With his hands Jeremy traced the dark veins around the eyes, pulling Damon down to kiss those lips with the protruding fangs. He trailed them with his tongue, and - with just a minimal jerk - he pushed, piercing his tongue a little bit on those sharp teeth.

xxooxxooxx

Damon made a hungry noise as Jeremy bloodied their kiss, sucking at his tongue to get more of that taste. He smiled as he pulled away.

"Mmh. I wouldn't advise trying this with another vampire, though. They might be too young or too hungry to resist the temptation to rip out your throat. In fact, best stay away from other vampires altogether. Can you do that for me, Jeremy? And let me know if you do run into one."

Deciding that this was enough talk for the moment, Damon reached down to squeeze Jeremy's cock, simultaneously sinking his fangs into that smooth neck.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy nodded, not able to talk as he felt too much in that moment: Damon's hand on his erection, his fangs in his neck and also his fluttering stomach at the thought that Damon truly cared about him and that he was worried about his safety. It was like a rollercoaster, exhilarating and frightening at the same time.

His pants became gasps, chanting Damon's name over and over between moans, hands clenching over his head. He was so close, but this wasn't the way he wanted to come.

"Please, I want to feel you inside. Want to ride you."

This had been a fantasy lately, one of many, and he was sure that at least some of them were going to come true this evening.

xxooxxooxx

Licking one last time over the torn skin at Jeremy's neck, Damon lifted his head. The kid's eyes were heavy-lidded and glazed with pleasure. Damon grabbed those slim hips and rolled them around so that Jeremy was straddling him.

"Show me what you've got, then. But I'm a bit overdressed, don't you think?"

He pulled a small tube out of his pocket and pushed it into Jeremy's hand.

"And then I want to watch you prepare yourself."

xxooxxooxx

"So I have to do all the work?" Jeremy asked smirking. "Well, it works for me."

He pushed his erection once into Damon's before he set about ridding him of his clothes. It didn't take long to accomplish this and Jeremy sat back, devouring Damon's naked form with his eyes, taking in that pale flawless skin and his erect cock.

Contemplating how to do it, he took the lube and knelt between Damon's legs, reaching behind himself, pushing one finger in. It wasn't hard to loosen himself up with another finger, but this position was getting really tiring for his arm.

Finally deciding that it was enough, Jeremy went to slick Damon's erection up. He was a bit nervous doing it, but with a glance to Damon's anticipating eyes he sank down on it, moaning at the tight fit.

xxooxxooxx

The sight of Jeremy with his fingers up his own ass was incredibly erotic - as was, surprisingly, the expression on his face. Damon smiled and slowly stroked the kid's thighs, encouraging him.

He lifted his hips to aid the penetration, groaning appreciatively as he was surrounded by tight heat. Fucking Jeremy was always rather spectacular, even to Damon's jaded senses - he had come to expect that.

For a few minutes Damon let the kid ride him, enjoying the motions, the unexpected variations in pace and vigor. Then he took control. He grasped Jeremy's hips and moved him effortlessly, pulling him down even as he brought his hips up hard.

xxooxxooxx

It was more than nice to be in the upper position, even though Damon controlled his movements by steering his hips. It didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was the sharp spark of pleasure every time Damon's cock pushed against his prostate. Knowing now the perfect angle to get this, Jeremy pushed down faster than he thought was possible. He grasped his own erection, stroking it in the rhythm of the thrusts.

He moaned out with abandon, grateful for the privacy of the suite. Prolonging the climax was nothing but impossible. Throwing his head back he came screaming in long spurts all over Damon's chest, marking him. Jeremy clenched his ass, riding out his orgasm, hoping to bring Damon over the edge as well.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy was shuddering on top of him, around him. He was almost painfully tight and Damon thrust one last time before he, too, found release.

Afterwards they lay in companionable silence, spent and relaxed. It was nice; actually much to his surprise, Damon had discovered that spending time with Jeremy tended to be nice for the most part.

Finally he stretched and got up, sauntering towards the bathroom to wash. The kid was watching him again, making him grin.

"Get the champagne, would you? I feel like celebrating."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy felt relaxed, not at all tired, more comfortable sore. He stretched his limbs, staring at Damon's naked form disappearing into the bathroom. This was the best time he ever had, he decided. Of course there was also danger, but right now he knew that he was safe.

Jeremy stood up to get the champagne, but seeing that he could also use desert he took the strawberries with him. Balancing all the stuff he went in the bathroom where he heard the Jacuzzi being filled.

Indeed, there next to the big tub, was Damon, slightly illuminated by the dimmed lights. Jeremy handed him the bottle of champagne and put the desert on the edge, before he slid into the wonderful hot water. Sighing happily he relaxed, inhaling the fruity steam.

"This is definitely worth celebrating. I've never felt that good before. Thanks for spiriting me away."

xxooxxooxx

Damon lowered himself into the bathtub. The hot water was very relaxing and he, too, allowed himself a happy sigh. If Stefan and Elena could see them right now, they would have a fit.

"So, did Elena tell you anything about the history of Mystic Falls? Because now that you are involved in all of this, there are a few things you should know. Starting with the City Council - get this, they think that they are vampire hunters. Of course, the only one of them who ever took out an actual vampire is me, so there you are."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy gaped incredulously.

"You're in that council? And of course they don't know anything about you being a vampire, right?"

He laughed heartily, this was funny. Jeremy could imagine Damon with a serious face, worried about the safety of the citizens. He ate some strawberries and took a big gulp from the bottle Damon had opened.

He had so many questions. "Why does the council know about vampires?" Thinking about everything he knew so far, it dawned on him. So his ancestor's journal wasn't seen as just a drunken guys ramblings. "And how come that you're a member, I thought only the founding families are allowed?"

xxooxxooxx

"They are rather inept, aren't they? Sheriff Forbes thinks I'm a hero. Oh well, I guess I did save her a time or two. They know because of the town's history - which, I guess you are already aware of. And I have to admit I roused their interest with a few... indiscretions when I first came into town."

Damon watched Jeremy slowly figure it out.

"Oh, the Salvatores are a founding family. In fact, I'm only a few generations away from the actually founders."

xxooxxooxx

Now all the pieces fell together and Jeremy began to understand.

"That's incredible; I never thought you were originally from this town. And since you were born in 1841 you know all about the stuff my ancestor wrote about, right?"

Realizing what Damon said about coming to this town, Jeremy shook his head undecided if he should be worried or indignant. In the end it didn't matter. Jeremy had already chosen to take whatever Damon was willing to give him.

"And I take it those 'indiscretions' were those 'animal attacks' a few months ago."

He just sighed and drank some more of the champagne.

"Am I a bad person to not be bothered much about you being a killer?" he mumbled to himself, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

xxooxxooxx

Damon laughed.

"Why else would Stefan and I keep coming back? The manifold charms off small town America? Remind me to show you our family home some time. There's not much left to see, though."

Sensing Jeremy tense next to him, Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't know I was going to stick around - otherwise I wouldn't have done it. I told you before, Jeremy: I'm not human. I'm a vampire and humans are food. Rather delightful food at times, but at other times I just want to hunt."

"Besides, what would be the point of you being bothered? There's nothing you can do to stop me and I already told you that you are safe. You'd just miss out on a lot of fun."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy took some deep breaths. What Damon said was the truth. He had already decided and now there was nothing to do except to keep going. He didn't want to forget and given that he could only be with Damon if he accepted his other darker side, so be it.

"You're right. It's nothing."

He turned to Damon, staring at his glistening chest. Entranced he traced the defined muscles with his fingertips.

"So anyway, back in 1864 there were vampires in town and the founding families knew about them. What happened then? I read some journals from back then and obviously they found out. So you and Stefan got turned then?"

xxooxxooxx

Briefly closing his eyes, Damon let his head fall back.

"Something like that. Let's just say that the secret council back than was slightly more competent than the one now. They figured out what was happening in their town and rounded up the vampires..."

"I was in love with one of them - the most beautiful woman I have ever seen - and I tried to save her. I died with her blood in my system and here I am. It was the same with Stefan."

xxooxxooxx

For now Jeremy was satisfied with those answers. He sensed that Damon didn't want to talk about it in more detail. Furthermore he felt an unexplainable jealousy towards this woman. Jeremy's stomach clenched at the thought that Damon had apparently died trying to save her. But then he realized that without that happening Damon wouldn't be here right now and so he focused on the present.

"So you have to drink the blood of a vampire before dying to get turned..."

He took a strawberry and trailed it down Damon's chest to his nipples. He licked the trail down and bit into the berry, slowly sucking the juices. The sweetness of the fruit was a very nice combination with the flavor of Damon's skin.

xxooxxooxx

Thank God, Jeremy didn't ask any further questions - Damon didn't really feel like a trip down memory lane. As he had once told Vicky, it was painful and pointless.

Then Jeremy started caressing his chest, making him give something between a laugh and a moan.

"Again? You really are a teenager."

It was a good thing, too, since Damon was quite insatiable as well. He leaned in for a kiss, tongue sweeping over those soft lips and into the kid's mouth.

xxooxxooxx

Amused, Jeremy chuckled, not unlike Damon did. The vampire was rubbing off on him. He brushed the vampire's erection lightly.

"You don't seem to mind."

He took more strawberries, sharing them with Damon in their kisses. In the back of his mind he wanted to make Damon forget about this woman, at least for this moment.

The atmosphere in the room grew more heated as Jeremy all but jumped Damon, straddling him. Feverishly his hands roamed Damon's chest. Grinding their cocks together Jeremy bit his lips as he thought about something. He began to caress Damon's back, his hands travelling deeper to grasp Damon's ass, fondling it. Hesitantly his fingers stopped just before exploring the crack.

"Is that okay?" he asked with a nervous voice.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Beauty Of The Dark**

**Part: 5 of 11 (Complete)**

**Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)**

**Author: **Ayumie** and **CrowX

**Rating: NC 17**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Pairing: Damon/Jeremy**

**Summary: AU branching off sometime between 1.09 and 1.10:**

After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark.**

**Chapter 5**

.

.**  
**

Stretching happily, Damon enjoyed Jeremy's clever hands on his body. He was feeling lazy, indulgent even. The kid was just too adorable.

"Don't worry, you won't be able to do anything I don't want. So what's the idea, Jeremy? What is it that you want?"

Damon relaxed into the kid's touch, shifting to give him better access. It had been a few years since he had gone there, but why not? Getting fucked could feel good, too, so why should he say no? He'd just see how Jeremy managed...

xxooxx

Jeremy's head shot up, looking at Damon surprised.

"I wanna know how it feels being inside of you. I wanna fuck you!"

Testing the waters his fingers probed Damon's crack, circling the hole awkwardly. But then Jeremy remembered his first time with Damon and decided to just copy it. Cupping Damon's balls and playing briefly with them he pushed one finger inside the tight heat. Being in the hot water did wonders for not needing any lube. His fingers slid easily in and out and after a while he tried two, scissoring them.

Breathing hard in anticipation of that tight heat being around his cock soon, he began to kiss Damon passionately, sucking on his lower lips, thrusting his tongue inside in time with his fingers. Jeremy crooked them, wiggling to find the spot that had turned his insides to jelly when Damon had hit it.

xxooxx

Damon was moving with Jeremy, back arching even as he pulled one leg up. Those fingers that were moving inside of him were feeling good, and then the kid found the right angle and he gave loud, unabashed moan.

"Alright, enough of that. Do it, then. Fuck me already."

Gently setting Jeremy aside, Damon turned and spread his legs, bracing himself against the edge of the bathtub.

xxooxx

At the sight of that firm yet soft looking ass Jeremy groaned. Damon's words did nothing but make his erection ache with want. He spared a second to imbed that image of a wet and glistening Damon, baring his ass to him, waiting to be fucked, in his mind.

"I intend to do just that," he whispered huskily, grabbing Damon's hips and spreading those lean legs further with his knees. He pulled him waist-deep under water and pushed in with one swift thrust.

"Aah, Damon, you're so tight, so perfect," he moaned breathlessly as he began to set a rhythm. Angling his thrusts in different ways he sought to find the spot again.

xxooxx

The first thrust came as something of a surprise, more forceful that he had thought Jeremy capable of. Damon swallowed a small cry but pushed back anyway. It did feel good and soon he was moaning continuously.

They were moving smoothly together, the rhythm already familiar even as the players had switched places. Then Jeremy found the perfect angle and stars exploded behind Damon's eyes.

"Yeah, that's it. God, you gonna touch me, or what?"

xxooxx

This, Jeremy didn't have to be told twice. Now that his thrust angle was making Damon moan, Jeremy could concentrate on his hands. He trailed one hand over Damon's chest, deeper, until he touched the straining erection. Enclosing it in his palm he began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

It was wonderful to be in control of these delicious groans. Jeremy changed his rhythm, thrusting slower than faster, prolonging the climax as long as his teenage hormones would allow. He bent over Damon to lick his neck, marveling at the smooth and hot skin.

"I like this nearly as much as the other way around," he spoke hoarsely into Damon's ear. "Even knowing that you could stop me anytime, it's great controlling your pleasure."

Jeremy put small hickeys all over Damon's shoulder, slightly using his teeth to bite playfully, wanting to mark him.

xxooxx

"As long as _you _are not going to stop..."

He let Jeremy dictate the pace, laughing softly as he felt those blunt teeth. Then he wanted more. Growling low in his throat, Damon grabbed Jeremy's free hand and pulled it to his mouth. He bit into the soft flesh of the kid's palm, groaning as hot blood flooded his mouth. So good, so _exactly _what he had been missing and all he needed to come.

Damon swallowed a sharp cry as he felt his muscles tense. He spilled his seed over Jeremy's fingers.

xxooxx

Jeremy sped up the pace; forcefully pushing into the tight heat. He groaned at the feeling of Damon's fangs in his palm. He wanted to hold back for just a few moments, wanted to feel Damon tumbling over the edge before him, taking him with it.

When he felt Damon's ass clenching him, he came, crying out loudly. The pleasure was so intense that he bit down hard on Damon's shoulder, tasting the syrupy-sweet blood. Riding out the last shockwaves he slumped down. After some breaths he slid out of Damon, pulling both of them in the still hot water.

"That was fantastic," he panted. His palm was hurting a bit more than his neck and Jeremy brought it up to inspect it. Two very neat holes had been punched in and they were still bleeding slightly. He licked the blood, comparing it to the faint taste he had gotten from Damon's.

"Strange, your blood tastes so much better than mine..."

xxooxx

Damon grinned as he climbed out of the bathtub.

"Now, that's just not true. As a matter of fact, you are perfectly delicious."

He dried himself off and threw Jeremy a towel.

"Come on, get out of there or you'll get all wrinkled. Your sister is going to hit me, if I don't return you in mint condition."

They returned into the other room and flopped down on the bed.

xxooxx

Completely tired out Jeremy drank another bottle of juice he had found in the refrigerator. He didn't want to cut back on the pleasurable blood-letting, so he had to drink a lot. Yawning he pulled the blankets over both of them.

Chuckling he thought of his sister's outraged look he was going to receive when they returned.

"She and Stefan will be so angry. It will be funny in a way. But there's nothing they can do to stop us, is there?" he asked.

Jeremy badly wanted to huddle up against Damon, but didn't quite dare to do so. Longingly he glanced over to Damon.

xxooxx

Rolling his eyes, Damon wrapped an arm around Jeremy's shoulders and pulled him against him. Actually he didn't mind cuddling – so long as it didn't give his partner any stupid ideas.

"No, there isn't. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, though, picking on your big sister like that. Older siblings don't have it easy, you know. Little brothers are obnoxious."

xxooxx

The next morning was mild and sunny. Damon got up early and checked his messages. Unsurprisingly, he found several messages from Stefan and Elena. Smiling to himself, he dialed the girl's number.

"Good morning, Elena. How are you today?" Damon chirped into the phone.

xxooxx

"Where is my brother, Damon?" Elena demanded with an equally angry and worried voice. Stefan had told her everything about the phone call yesterday and the abrupt ending by Jeremy. All night she had been worried sick until Stefan had calmed her down. She had to lie to Jenna and now she just wanted her brother back safe and sound.

Stefan came up behind her, listening to the call, grounding Elena with his touch.

"Please just bring him back," Elena pleaded, knowing that there wasn't much else to do. "Let me talk to Jeremy."

xxooxx

"Oh Elena, just relax. I'm not doing anything he doesn't want me to. You'll get young Jeremy back sometime today. And we had a very pleasant evening, thank you for asking. If you ask me, I'm a good influence on the kid. You should have seen him last night – all decisive and forceful."

He could hear Elena grinding her teeth.

"So what did you and my brother get up to? Anything naughty? Tell me and I'll let you speak to Jeremy."

xxooxx

The sound of a sarcastic voice talking was waking Jeremy up. He had slept so well last night, tired out and with sore spots all over his body, but in a good way. Cuddled against Damon, surrounded by his delicious scent he had slept as peacefully as he hadn't in a long time. In the back of his mind he knew that he was falling hard for the vampire, but he knew he had to hide it.

When he woke up he was alone in bed, but he saw Damon talking in his phone. Stretching like a cat he listened to the one-sided conversation, imagining Elena's face. Then he remembered Damon's words from last night and he felt a little bit guilty. Maybe he should talk to her to stop her from worrying.

xxooxx

Stefan now joined in the conversation. Knowing that his brother wouldn't help unless he got what he wanted he replied:

"If you hadn't gotten us both so worried about Jeremy than there would have been something to talk about. But because of you I had to calm down Elena and myself, too. Now let us talk to Jeremy."

xxooxx

Damon heaved a dramatic sigh. There he was trying to share his brother's life and Stefan and Elena insisted on being difficult.

"I am _very _disappointed. It never occurred to you that sex would be just the way to calm her? Girlfriend seems awfully tense to me – I bet the big O would do her a world of good. Or maybe that's the problem in your relationship? You don't satisfy?"

Laughing at his own joke, Damon handed the phone to Jeremy.

"Here, see if you can talk some sense into them. Apparently Elena is convinced that I harmed you."

xxooxx

Even though it was better to reassure his sister, Jeremy really didn't want to talk to her. It was more than awkward.

"Hi Elena. I'm fine, don't worry. I'm sorry that you were so concerned, but I really needed a day off."

xxooxx

Elena was very relieved, but then her anger carried over to her brother. "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you go with _him_ of all people to god knows where to?" she nearly screamed in the phone.

Of course Jeremy got angry, too. "I do understand your concern, but ultimately it's my choice. I'm nearly sixteen and in the last month I've been feeling way older than that."

Sensing that this conversation would just result in another hang-up, Stefan took over once again. "Jeremy, calm down. We tried to tell you that Damon is dangerous and it can only end badly."

xxooxx

Jeremy decided to be blunt about this. "It won't. Stefan, let me tell you this, I like being fucked by your brother and vice versa, and I like to give him my blood. It doesn't matter what you say, I will continue as long as this lasts. We could save ourselves a lot of trouble if you two just accepted that fact!"

He took a deep breath, this wasn't the best discussion in the morning without coffee; it made him cranky.

"So just let me enjoy the last hours before I come back, okay? Bye!" He turned off the phone again and slumped down in the bed with a sigh.

xxooxx

Damon listened to the conversation with half an ear, wandering back and forth between the bath- and bedroom. He brushed his teeth and ordered breakfast, thinking that Jeremy would probably be hungry again.

Once the kid had hung up, Damon held out his hand for his cell phone.

"Well, I suppose you've got another intervention coming once you get home. You're doing well, though. And don't worry, those two will calm down soon enough."

He looked at the door, impatient.

"God, what's taking so long? I need some coffee."

xxooxx

"Yeah, me too. Those reproaches are getting on my nerves even more without coffee. I mean, how do they want to stop me, with grounding me?"

But finally there was a knock on the door and their breakfast arrived. Not only coffee but all the delicious things a hungry guy needs after such a night. Jeremy dug in, enjoying all the eggs, bacon and pancakes. Damon only drank coffee but occasionally he seemed to use vampire speed to steal some bites from Jeremy's plate when he wasn't looking.

"Man, I need a shower. When do you plan to head back?" Jeremy asked, hoping for spending more time with Damon.

xxooxx

Grinning Damon leaned forward to whisper into Jeremy's ear.

"You know what? I don't think grounding you would help. Now go get cleaned up. You smell like sex – I bet even a human could tell what you have been up to."

He playfully swatted the kid's ass as Jeremy passed him on his way towards the bathroom and stretched out on the bed; eyes tracking his clothes were they had been strewn across the room.

"I'm not in a hurry – we could go somewhere and have fun. Is there anything you want to do?"

xxooxx

Jeremy enjoyed the massaging jet from the shower while thinking about what to do. He didn't want to go back right now; he wanted to spend more time with his lover. He liked the sound of that word very much. His heart began to beat stronger at the thought of being the lover of that gorgeous and sarcastic guy.

Grinning, it occurred to him that now he could do something that wasn't possible with his peers. It would be nice to spend time together without sex or feeding, even if he liked those times very, very much.

"Do you know any art museum or gallery around here? I would really like to see some professional drawings. There's never an opportunity to do so in Mystic Fall's…"

xxooxx

By the time Jeremy returned Damon was fully dressed. He listened to the kid's request with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. Why don't we go to Richmond? There should be some decent museums there."

It was a nice morning, mild for the season, and Damon turned up the radio, blasting rock music from the stereo. 150 years of un-life provided a large number of funny stories and since Jeremy already knew about him, Damon could say most of the things that came into his mind. It was a nice change from constantly having to hide his true nature and he found himself enjoying the afternoon more than he had expected to.

By the time the two of them pulled up in front of the Gilbert house, darkness was falling.

"So, do you want to go in on your own, or do you want me to walk you to the door?"

xxooxx

Because of his nervousness Jeremy opted for the second option. "It will also be funny when they see you standing there."

The afternoon in Damon's company had proven to be as wonderful as Jeremy had hoped. Damon had opened up and told a lot about himself and Jeremy had sensed that he was happy about that. The museum had also been very interesting and Damon had "bought" him some of the art books there.

But now they had to face the parents, so to speak. Jeremy knocked and the door was instantly wrenched open.

"Finally! You couldn't have come any earlier? What the hell were you thinking?" Elena demanded, backed up by Stefan behind her.

Since they would never see reason, Jeremy decided to be rebellious. "I texted you about everything and I spoke with Stefan and this morning with you, too. That should have been reassuring enough. I'm alive and well, so back off!"

He turned to Damon and invited him inside. "Would you like a drink?"

xxooxx

"Thank you, Jeremy. I sure would."

Ignoring Elena and his brother, Damon pushed into the house. When Jeremy disappeared to fetch his drink, however, he turned to face the two of them.

"A word of advice: Lay off the kid. Because your constant lecturing is driving him right into my arms. And FYI, we were at the museum. It was totally innocent, very educational and I didn't even fuck him in the men's room."

Elena's shocked face was delightful, but Damon continued: "You see there is no reason to worry, so why don't you just relax? And if you have a problem, tell me."

When Jeremy returned to the room, Damon graced him with his most charming smile.

"Thank you."

xxooxx

Damon must have gotten to them both, because when Jeremy returned with their drinks – his was a spiked Coke – they just gave him some meaningful glances and went to the living room. Jeremy went upstairs and Damon followed.

Relieved Jeremy threw himself on his bed. "That went better than I thought. Your words of wisdom must have made some impact." Taking some deep gulps of his drink he remembered something.

"By the way, coming soon there's a 50s dance. Can you give me some pointers how it really was in that time?"

xxooxx

Damon set down at the desk and sipped at his drink. He wouldn't stay long – it would do Jeremy no good if he upset Elena further today.

"The fifties, huh? Well, there were poodle skirts. Mystic Falls was pretty quiet, though – you know like the toy towns you see in all those old movies. You kids today would be bored. I certainly was. You should learn to dance rock 'n' roll, though. The ladies really dig that."

Once his glass was empty, Damon got to his feet. He moved in for a quick kiss, sensually running his tongue over Jeremy's lips. Before things could go too far, however, he pulled away.

"Good night, Jeremy."

xxooxx

After an unfortunately too quick kiss, Damon vanished through the window and Jeremy went to bed, reminiscing about the wonderful weekend.

The next few days passed in a haze. Jeremy threw himself in school work to appease Elena and in the evenings he tried out new styles of drawings. Strangely his main subject featured a naked Damon. He had to hide those pictures, not wanting to be humiliated if Elena or Jenna actually saw them.

A few days after their wonderful weekend there was a tapping noise at his window. It almost sounded hesitant. With a pounding heart Jeremy saw that indeed it was his lover and he opened the window. Damon looked different, something was out of place.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. FOR CHRISTMAS, PLEASE. IT TAKES NO TIME AT ALL...**

l

l

v


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Beauty Of The Dark  
Part: 6 of 11 (Complete)  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
Author: Ayumie and CrowX  
Rating: NC 17  
Warnings: Slash  
Pairing: Damon/Jeremy**

**Summary: AU branching off sometime between 1.09 and 1.10:**

After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**.**

**.  
**

**Thank you, everyone, for your lovely reviews. I was so happy to read them, the best christmas present a writer can get! :-)  
I wish you folks a wonderful New Year, good parties without any hangovers (one can wish to not get those, right...)  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

**.  
**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.  
**

Damon didn't say anything as he pulled himself into the room. There was nothing to say. He roughly pulled Jeremy against him, gripping soft hair to expose the kid's throat. Nuzzling at the fragrant skin, Damon took a deep breath. He sank his fangs into Jeremy's throat and drank.

Feeding always made Damon feel better and even that terrible night proved no exception. After a while he regretfully pulled away. Running his hands up and down the kid's back, Damon rested his chin on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?"

He hadn't meant to, not really.

xxooxxooxx

That was the first time that Damon had ever fed on him without the sex involved. But still it didn't hurt as much as Jeremy thought it would. The sting was uncomfortable, but after a while he felt connected to Damon and thought he could feel his distress. He hugged him closer and decided to trust him. Not without reason, since after a while the teeth vanished and Jeremy felt his lover's caressing hands on his body.

"Not really. Though I prefer the more pleasurable variation."

He turned to look at Damon, taking his face in his hands to assert that he was okay. Damon's expression seemed troubled and tired. Jeremy wanted to change it and carefully brushed his lips over the vampire's, opening his mouth to taste himself. After some soft kisses he drew back a little.

"But what's the matter with you, Damon? Something happen?"

xxooxxooxx

Sighing softly, Damon returned Jeremy's kiss. This sweetness was just what he needed right now. He chuckled humorlessly at Jeremy's question.

"Something went wrong today. Wrong is an understatement – in fact today was the second most fucked up day in my entire existence. Let's just say some bitch went back on a deal we had made. Distract me, Jeremy. Distract me before I do something stupid."

He pushed Jeremy towards the bad, simultaneously kicking off his boots. Damon knew that he needed to stop thinking. His jacket landed on the ground and threw himself onto Jeremy's bed. He'd stay here tonight. Otherwise he might go back to kill Bonnie.

xxooxxooxx

Never had Jeremy seen Damon in such a state. He seemed equally angry and desperate. His command sounded more like a plea. Of course Jeremy had no problems to obey these words. He didn't ask anything further, but crawled over to Damon on the bed, caressing his lover's body. Jeremy helped Damon out of his clothes, running his hands over the revealed skin.

"I love distracting you already, Damon. But I'm afraid we have to be quiet, my sister came back just minutes before you."

He put feather light kisses on Damon's face, stroking with his lips every place he could reach. When Damon was lying naked in front of him, Jeremy devoured his form with lustful eyes.

"Tell me what you want. Should I suck you, or do you want to be fucked? But I'd love to feel you inside of me again, too."

xxooxxooxx

Briefly closing his eyes, Damon pulled Jeremy down against him. He needed to feel connected right now, to regain some sort of confidence that not all was lost.

"Quiet, hm? However are we going to manage that? Let's start with you sucking me and we'll take it from there."

Damon leaned back as Jeremy kissed his way down his body, losing himself in sensations. The kid was a quick learner and the mouth that descended on his erection was warm and skilled and just what he had been wishing for. He moaned appreciatively, taking care to keep his hips as still as possible.

xxooxxooxx

Quickly, Jeremy forgot about anything other than Damon, his intoxicating smell and taste the only things he could concentrate on. Of course Damon didn't exactly stay quiet, but he wasn't too loud either. Using every ounce of skill he had learned in the last weeks it didn't take long before Jeremy knew that Damon would come.

He drew back, letting the erect cock slide out of his mouth and looked up to Damon. Holding his eyes he bent down again to lick one last time from the base to the tip, sucking the head in and teased the tip with his tongue.

"How do you wanna cum? All over my face and chest or inside of me? Or maybe just whilst rubbing against each other?" Jeremy asked with a deep and husky voice and started to take off his clothes.

xxooxxooxx

By way of answer, Damon grabbed Jeremy and pulled him down, pausing only to slick himself before he buried himself in that willing body. He groaned harshly, struggling to not lose control completely. It felt so good, so right.

Spreading the kid's legs wider, Damon fucked him with long, hard strokes. He reached down to jerk Jeremy's cock in time with his thrusts and it didn't take long until pleasure overwhelmed them. Both of them came hard, trying to suppress their moans.

Afterwards Damon rolled off and wiped them clean with a corner of the sheets. He laid back and sighed, allowing Jeremy to pull the blanket over them.

xxooxxooxx

It was over fast but oh so good, even if he surely would have problems sitting down the next day. Jeremy laid down panting besides Damon, trying to get his racing heart to slow down. He pulled the blanket over both of them and turned over to look at his lover.

Damon looked slightly more relaxed but even more tired and downcast than before. Jeremy felt insecure as to how he could change that. He didn't like seeing the normally sarcastic and on-top-of-the-world vampire like that. He hugged Damon close, resting his chin on Damon's soft hair, his hands still caressing the other's arms and chest.

"All murderous thoughts gone?" he asked quietly. "Please stay the night, okay?"

xxooxxooxx

"Yeah, I could do that."

Damon closed his eyes and let the kid put his arms around him. Perhaps not all was lost. There had to be another way into that tomb and, after all, he had all the time in the world to find it. And find it he would, Damon silently promised himself. He already had an idea where to start.

The next morning he kissed Jeremy before sneaking out of the window.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy woke up early the next morning and enjoyed the feeling of holding Damon in his arms. He watched him for quite some time until he nodded off again. Subconsciously he responded Damon's kiss later, but when he woke up he was gone again.

xxooxxooxx

The next few days passed as usual, with Jeremy trying to keep up in school, hiding the bite mark behind a scarf. Obviously it didn't fool Elena and Stefan for a minute, but at least they didn't nag about it.

Apparently they had their own problems. Whatever the reason but there must have been a fight and Elena disappeared for the night with Aunt Jenna fretting about it and Stefan had even called Jeremy to ask for her.

Jeremy was getting very worried, checking his phone every minute hoping that she would return his message. Despite their quarrels she was his sister and he couldn't lose her too. Eventually it rang, but it was an unknown number.

xxooxxooxx

"Hello kid. How are you doing?"

Without waiting for an answer, Damon continued.

"I just thought I'd let you know that your sister is safe with me. She needed some time off and I had to go on a trip, so I decided to take her along. We'll be back later tonight, so tell your aunt not to worry."

Damon looked at Elena.

"You want to talk to your brother?"

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy sighed; at least he knew that Elena was well. But what was she doing with Damon, on a road trip none the less? His relief lasted briefly until jealousy reared its ugly head. Before he could ask Damon anymore Elena answered him.

"Hello Jeremy, don't worry, I'm okay. Sorry about that." She was giggling, sounding drunk.

Jeremy ground his teeth. "So who's the hypocrite here? Now it's okay to be going on trips with Damon?"

He was trying to stay rational. Why should Damon do anything with his sister or the other way round? She had Stefan, hopefully. Breathing slowly he asked her to let him speak to Damon again.

"Hey Damon, don't snack on her, okay? Stefan would get a heart attack when another Gilbert shows bite marks … "he said laughing a little to cover his insecurity.

xxooxxooxx

Damon chuckled at Jeremy's obvious jealousy and quickly reclaimed his cell phone.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of feeding on your sister. I told you already – Elena needed to get out of town for a bit and since you've got school tomorrow, I couldn't very well ask you, could I? So be a good kid and do your homework or something."

Conveniently ignoring the fact that Elena should have been in school, too, Damon ended the call and turned to his reluctant passenger.

"So, now that we have all this time on our hands, why don't we have a little chat? I bet there are all kinds of things you're just dying to say to me."

xxooxxooxx

Elena passed all stages of drunkenness: first silly giggling then angry swearing at Stefan for hiding Katherine's appearance and at Damon for corrupting her brother, then depression over Stefan's true feelings. Damon took all her verbal abuse with patience until she got everything off her chest.

After drinking many shots Elena went outside for fresh air and the boyfriend of the late Lexi kidnapped her to lure Damon out. When Damon was attacked and lying on the floor dripping in petroleum the only thought Elena had was of her brother.

However much she despised their torrid affair she knew that another loss would destroy Jeremy. And Stefan cared about his brother, that much was obvious. So she pleaded to spare him and luckily, Lexi's boyfriend complied.

xxooxxooxx

Meanwhile Jeremy had informed his aunt and Stefan about Elena's wellbeing and that she would return the next day. Enraged and insecure about Damon's condescending words he asked Stefan:

"Stefan, you don't think that something's gonna happen between them? Why did Elena actually run away from you?"

xxooxxooxx

Stefan didn't really know what to say. As he had pointed out before, he couldn't really be sure of anything when it came to Damon. But even though Elena was hurt right now, he didn't think that she would fall for his brother's tricks – not after everything that had happened.

"It was my fault. I... I kept a secret from her that upset her very much when she found out. I should have found some way to tell her, but it isn't something that's easy to explain and now I don't know if she'll give me the chance. Please, when she gets back, could you tell her that I need to talk to her? It's not like she thinks."

Aware that he hadn't done much to alleviate Jeremy's suspicions, Stefan sighed.

"You shouldn't worry, though, Jeremy. Just go to school and try to act normal."

xxooxxooxx

Not knowing what else to do Jeremy went through the motions the next day, counting down the minutes until he went home to see if they had returned. Since nobody was at home he decided to walk to the boarding house, rather than calling Damon.

In front of the house he saw the blue Chevrolet and felt angry again. They had returned and nobody had bothered to tell him. Even though irritated he admired the big mansion and went silently inside, hearing his sister's voice talking angrily to Stefan. He listened to them at the base of the stairs, learning everything about the circumstances of their parent's death, Elena's similar appearance to Katherine – which must have been the woman Damon was talking about – and her adoption.

His head was swimming with all that information, dazed he sat down on the stairs, trying to make sense of it all.

xxooxxooxx

Damon didn't think that he could stomach witnessing the inevitable reconciliation of the happy couple, so he grabbed his leather jacket and went down the stairs. He blinked as he suddenly found himself face to face with Jeremy.

"What are you doing here? Come on, Romeo and Juliet are making up and I really don't need to be here for this. Let's go to the Grill – I'll treat you to dinner."

Damon ushered Jeremy into the car and pulled out into the driveway. When the kid didn't say anything, he raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

xxooxxooxx

He didn't hear Damon's question at first, the facts he'd overheard were running through his mind. It was too much at once and briefly he wondered how Elena was dealing. He was feeling grateful that Stefan had saved his sister and thought that maybe he should thank Stefan, even though it would be awkward.

At least Damon's words reassured him a little that there was nothing romantic between Elena and him. But now that he knew that she was the carbon copy of the woman Damon had spoken so passionately about, he couldn't help but wondering. Why would Damon not try to win her over instead of spending time with her brother?

"Just everything I knew about my life and family is upside down." He shook his head, trying to clear it. "I need something strong. Can you get me some hard stuff?"

xxooxxooxx

Damon chuckled and gestured for the waitress to bring them a bottle of bourbon. He poured two glasses, placing one in front of Jeremy.

"So you think you can drink with the grown-ups? Let's see how you hold your liquor. If you ask me, all this no drinking for minors is bullshit anyway. When I was young everybody was drinking – which might explain Stefan."

After a moment he sighed.

"Your family isn't so bad. At least you all care about each other."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy chuckled at the joke at Stefan's expense. He chugged the first glass without sputtering and poured himself another, savoring the taste this time.

"There aren't many left of our family. I love Elena even though now she isn't my real sister, it doesn't matter. And Aunt Jenna as well. But you should see Uncle Jon, we all hate him. There's always someone like that in every family. That's normal." Jeremy shrugged and since both their glasses were empty he refilled them again.

"And I'm quite sure that whatever had happened between you and your brother, he cares for you. It's plain to see, actually."

xxooxxooxx

Damon smiled sardonically and knocked back another drink.

"Yeah, right."

xxooxxooxx

There were so many questions but Jeremy decided that he wouldn't ask about Katherine. Now that he had a name he could dig for it in the founder's journals himself. More urgently he wanted to know about their road-trip, feeling the burning jealousy again.

"So where did you go on your road-trip?"

xxooxxooxx

Wondering how much Damon should tell Jeremy, he sighed. Naturally the whole truth was out of the question, but he'd have to give the kid something.

"We went to Georgia. I needed to see a friend – ask some questions. Remember how I told you that a plan of mine had gone wrong? Well, now I know what to do about it. And I had a talk with your sister – about you, as a matter of fact."

xxooxxooxx

Hearing yet another censored story Jeremy sighed silently. No matter what had happened everybody was still treating him like a child. Despite his nearly sixteen years he felt much older than that. That was one of the reasons he didn't have any true friends anymore and why he connected to Damon so easily. But with Damon he had the feeling that the fragmentary stories were due to Damon's own agenda and not to spare his feelings.

"Now you're making me even more curious. What did she have to say?"

At least Damon wouldn't end their affair, as it seemed.

xxooxxooxx

Damon shrugged and took the bottle. Jeremy had had more than enough – all the good this little road trip had done would come to nothing, if the kid went home too drunk to see straight.

"What she's been saying all along. She's worried and she doesn't trust me."

He looked at Jeremy over the rim of his glass.

"She's probably got the right of it. You shouldn't trust me, either. I think I managed to calm her down for the moment, though, told her that hurting you wouldn't gain me anything."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy's shoulders sagged, if in relief or disappointment, he couldn't say.

"Okay, nothing new then."

He was watching Damon savoring his drink, the way his throat moved when he drank. Trying to not think about the earth-moving revelations, his mind conjured erotic images of them both.

"I'm not hungry for any food, so why don't we leave? I'm quite sure that there won't be any disturbances by sisters or brothers in my room tonight."

He played with a toothpick and, with a sudden inspiration, stabbed his finger on it, watching a dark red droplet form on the tip.

xxooxxooxx

The sight of blood was enough to make Damon's mouth water. After a quick glance around to make sure that no one was watching, he pulled the kid's finger to his mouth and sucked at the small wound. The taste of blood exploded into his mouth and he had to close his eyes to fight back the change.

"Let's get out of here. God, you've turned into such a little tease. I'll have to think about what to do with you..."

The way to the Gilbert house had never seemed longer. Damon sent Jeremy alone through the door, only to follow by way of the window a minute later.

xxooxxooxx

Running up the stairs Jeremy couldn't stop smirking. It was nice to know that after all he had some power too in that strange relationship of theirs. Damon's body made his mouth water as much as his blood did to Damon.

Damon stood inside in front of the window when Jeremy closed the door. The alcohol made him bolder than before and so he took Damon's hands, pulling him to the bed and all but threw him on it. He crawled over him and kissed him passionately, his hands quickly divesting the interfering clothes.

When he opened the bedside table to get the lube he saw his small pocket knife. As quick as the idea had formed he executed it and cut his palm. Stretching it out to Damon he thought about something.

"You get mine, but can I taste yours as well?"

xxooxxooxx

Looking up at Jeremy, Damon's eyes darkened. He quickly pulled the kid's hand to his mouth and fed. After a minute or so he pulled away and licked bloody lips.

"My blood, hm? We'll see what we can do about that."

Damon bit his own wrist and offered it to the kid, hoping that nothing fatal would happen to Jeremy before his blood was out of his system. In fact the idea of anything fatal happening to Jeremy at all made him distinctly uncomfortable. At least this would heal the cut in his palm.

"Just a few sips, though. I wouldn't want to have to feed from you all over again."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy thought that Damon biting his own wrist was as breathtaking as Damon feeding from him. He bent over the torn skin, slowly licking the dark red droplets. It didn't taste like blood at all, more like the single most delicious thing on earth, sweet and salty at the same time. Jeremy moaned and sucked at once, now he could understand how feeding and fucking were like the same thing, both felt exhilarating arousing.

After a few gulps he drew away and attacked Damon's mouth, licking his own plain blood from Damon's lips. He explored feverishly every crevice of that addictive mouth, rubbing their bodies and their hard cocks together in frenzy. Jeremy pressed the lube in Damon's hands, rolling them over so his lover was above him.

"Oh God, please fuck me, Damon. Need you inside of me, now!"

xxooxxooxx

That Damon didn't have to be told twice. He quickly discarded what remained of his clothes and prepared Jeremy with a few cursory strokes of his fingers. Soon enough Damon was groaning, thrusting into tight heat after applying a lot of lube on his cock.

He caught Jeremy's wrists and dragged them above his head, pinning the kid against the mattress.

"Don't move. Wanna see if I can make you come without touching you..."

The kid was making delicious noises, begging already in sounds, if not in words. It was sweet.

xxooxxooxx

It was fast and fantastic. Jeremy couldn't form a single thought when Damon breached his tight entrance. His next words and his tight grip on Jeremy's wrists made him groan out swear words. It was perfect beyond words how Damon's thrusts met his prostate with every move. Jeremy arched his back, trying to brush his neglected erection against Damon, but without success.

"Please Damon, oh please, touch me," Jeremy begged hoarsely, his hands wanting to move down to finally touch himself, but he couldn't escape the tight grip.

Helplessly he writhed under Damon, only able to take the pounding which grew more forceful by the second. It was rough and surely he would have bruises in the next day, but it was so good. He opened his clenched eyes to take in the face of his lover, concentration and bliss equally present on the human façade.

"Fuck, so great! God, please harder," he pleaded, knowing that he would come soon.

xxooxxooxx

Fortunately Jeremy was human and thus easy to control – Damon had no problem holding the kid down. He set a fast pace, each thrust deeper than the one before. In spite of Jeremy's demands, he had to reign in his vampire strength in order to do no serious harm.

When he felt himself grow close, he transferred Jeremy's wrists into one hand and reached down to run his fingertips over the kid's erection. Barely a touch at all, yet enough to draw an all-out moan from Jeremy.

"You wanna come, kid? Tell me how much."

xxooxxooxx

The feather-like touch nearly did it for him, but then Damon took his hand away again. Frustrated Jeremy whined, he wanted to come so much. As per Damon's request he just let the words flow.

"So good, Damon, please touch me. Damn, it's too much, I need to come, please let me come."

Helplessly he wriggled under Damon, trying to get some friction.

"Ahh, please Damon!" he begged desperately, his voice cracking.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy was writhing beneath him, ass clenching around his aching cock and, eyes darkening, Damon pushed the kid's legs even further apart. The kid's pleading was just what he needed and once Jeremy's voice seemed to fail him altogether, he closed his hand around that waiting erection.

Two jerks were all it took and Jeremy was coming all over his stomach. Damon rode out his own pleasure in that tight heat, face breaking into a snarl.

"Fuck, yeah!"

Afterwards he pulled out carefully, taking care not to crush the kid beneath his body.

xxooxxooxx

The hand on his cock and the snarling face were all he needed to come. Noting how this must have been the most intense orgasm so far, Jeremy collapsed on the bed.

Damon lay down beside him and Jeremy dared to snuggle against him. He was far too tired to utter a single word and resting in his lover's arms he fell asleep instantly.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy was quite surprised how fast he had healed over night and he suspected the vampire blood. Elena and Stefan had reconciled and were the overly sweet couple yet again. Jeremy decided to not tell them that he knew everything, but he got really curious about the past and began to study the founders' journals again. He was happy that he didn't see Anna again, since he felt a little bit guilty at brushing her off after her help.

But the journals were extremely interesting if you knew how to read between the lines. They even mentioned a witch and werewolves. He would ask Damon about it next time. With the scarce knowledge he had about the events in 1864 he could finally piece together all the fragments. Briefly he played with the thought to write a journal himself about the truth. But since Elena was already doing that he abandoned the idea.

At last the evening of the Fifties Dance arrived. In contrast to his sister Jeremy didn't take long to dress with his leather jacket and some dark blue jeans. To fit in he just brushed his hair in the classic Elvis Presley's look. Since Elena would go with Stefan, Jeremy went ahead with Aunt Jenna, actually looking forward to the evening despite being on buffet duty.

TBC

l

l

v

No real cliffhanger this time, but tell me what you think about it...


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Beauty Of The Dark  
**Part:** 7 of 11 (Complete)  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Author:** Ayumie and CrowX  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Pairing:** Damon/Jeremy

**Summary:** AU branching off sometime between 1.09 and 1.10:

After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x!**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**.  
**

* * *

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

**.  
**

**Chapter 7**

**.  
**

When Stefan called to tell him about the new threat to Elena, Damon immediately went to the Gilbert house. In spite of his brother's misgivings, they decided to attend the dance, hoping that Elena's presence would draw out the assailant.

Since Damon only knew the whole high school thing from movies, the dance was an interesting experience to say the least. And that wasn't even mentioning the fact how weird it was to have a whole hall full of teenagers reenact an era he had actually experienced.

Carefully keeping an eye on Elena, Damon sidled over to the long table where Jeremy was serving drinks.

"Is it spiked? No, don't tell me. Just give me a glass."

xxooxxooxx

Despite being on buffet duty for 2 hours Jeremy had a lot of fun, but then he noticed a guy who didn't fit in and who was staring at him with menacing eyes.

Despite his misgivings Jeremy was soon sidetracked by Damon, who sauntered through the hall like he owned it. Smirking slightly Jeremy handed him a glass with the very potent punch he had spiked himself.

"So what do you think, is this anything like the real deal in the Fifties?"

xxooxxooxx

Damon laughed at that question.

"Not really. Things were rather tense back then – this is just kids playing dress-up. Today is rather more fun, though. Thanks."

Tasting the punch, Damon raised an eyebrow. Stronger than he had expected. He wondered how much, if anything, he ought to tell Jeremy about tonight's threat. Elena didn't want him to know and for once Damon could see her point.

As of yet Jeremy didn't know firsthand just how dangerous vampires could be – perhaps it was better for all of them that it stayed that way.

"So how come you didn't bring a date?"

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy thought that Damon seemed slightly preoccupied. Answering Damon's question was difficult. He didn't want to sound like a girl and confess his love or some bullshit like that. But on the other hand he didn't want to lie. So he settled for evasiveness.

"Since there's just that weird chick Anna interested in me and since all the other girls are childish air-heads there wasn't any other option than going on my own. It's actually more fun like that, watching them making fools of themselves."

Still smirking, a habit he'd unconsciously copied from his lover, he gazed at him. Damon was wearing black as usual. Just seeing him in that tight shirt with his leather jacket caused Jeremy's trousers to tighten.

"Do you have time later?" he asked hoarsely.

xxooxxooxx

Picking up on the lust in Jeremy's voice, Damon grinned. A part of his attention, however, remained focused on his brother and Elena. Of course he didn't really care what happened to the girl – at least that's what he told himself.

"Sure. I've always fancied doing it in a school. It'll have to wait until after the dance, though."

Suddenly Stefan was moving, hurrying through the crowd. When Damon looked around, he saw a guy in a gray hoody disappearing through a nearby door.

"I've got to go. Stay where you are."

He couldn't let Stefan face a vampire on his own. After all, his brother was not even close to full-strength. Damon hurried off.

xxooxxooxx

The urgent tone in Damon's voice bothered Jeremy, but before he could ask about that Damon was gone. Shrugging Jeremy returned to his buffet duty, filling glasses with punch. At least he had something to look forward to later.

A few minutes later though, Anna appeared at his side. She was acting weirder than usual, throwing glances around the hall as if searching for somebody. After the normal small-talk there was an awkward silence until Anna asked him to come outside for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I really have to attend to the buffet for a little longer."

She was smiling slightly. "Come on, just take a short break, I promise after that I won't bother you tonight anymore."

Half-heartedly Jeremy agreed, hoping that she would leave him alone after that. But once they went outside of the hall near the dark parking he saw her nodding at someone behind him and with a searing pain everything went dark.

xxooxxooxx

After Elena's attacker was taken care of and his questions about the history teacher had been answered to his satisfaction, Damon returned to the dance. After all, he had promised Jeremy to meet with him later. When he reached the buffet, however, the kid was nowhere in sight.

Damon frowned. Hadn't he _told_ the kid to wait for him here? What was it with the Gilberts and their notorious inability to listen? At first Damon wasn't particularly worried, but after he had searched the dance floor and tried to call the kid a few times, a sinking feeling started in the pit of his stomach.

Stefan and Elena had already left. Maybe the kid had gone with them. He dialed another number.

"Stefan? Is Jeremy with you?"

xxooxxooxx

Annoyed Stefan answered his phone, wondering what Damon wanted again. Just after everything was taken care off he had wanted to have some alone-time with Elena. But Damon's question changed that instantly.

"Hold on a minute, we'll check."

Anxiously he asked Elena, who searched the house, calling out for her brother. She shook her head, paling as her worry grew. After all that had happened she had forgotten to check up on her brother, assuming that he was safe.

"Damon, Jeremy is not here at the Gilbert's home. Maybe he went to the boarding house?"

xxooxxooxx

"I'll check. Maybe he's gone to surprise me or something. We were going to meet tonight. I told him to wait for me at the dance, damn it. Call me, if he comes home."

Deciding to leave his car, Damon cut through the woods only to find the boarding house deserted. This time, when he picked up the phone, he almost shouted.

"He's. Not. Here. We should have tortured that asshole until he gave up the name of his partner. Fuck! Tell Elena not to worry. I'll get the kid back. And I'll kill whoever did this."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy woke with a pounding head. His whole body ached when he tried to move. Slowly he came to his senses and noticed that he was sitting in a chair slumped over and tightly bound so he couldn't move at all. He opened his eyes and saw a motel or hotel room, dim lit with closed curtains. It must have been morning already. He was sitting between two beds and on one there was a guy, looking at him with hungry eyes.

"So you're finally awake. My blow must have been stronger than I thought."

"What do you want from me? Where's Anna?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Anna's coming soon, if everything goes as she'd planed your sister will give her John Gilbert's journal in exchange for you, since you didn't give her that. And hopefully she'll bring something to eat. Or I could just feed from you."

Jeremy's eyes widened. That was just great; the guy was a hungry vampire. And then it clicked, Anna has be one, too. This wasn't good at all.

xxooxxooxx

At the Gilbert house Stefan and Elena were waiting in tense silence. The girl was clutching a tattered old book in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

"We had a call. A girl said that ... that she has Jeremy. This is what she wants. She says to meet her at the town square."

Damon barely suppressed a growl, ignoring his brother's surprised glance. To tell the truth, he was somewhat surprised as well. He hadn't quite expected the intensity of his anger. He took a deep breath.

"They'll be keeping him somewhere in the area, then. You two play along. I'll start looking for the kid. In a town this small there aren't too many places they could hide him."

Damon slammed the door behind him.

xxooxxooxx

The vampire stood over Jeremy in a flash; eyes dark and menacing. Jeremy struggled with his bonds, wanting to run, but he only succeeded in rubbing his wrists raw.

"I'll just take a little bit. It's going to be hard to stop, but Anna needs you alive."

Clenching his eyes shut Jeremy tried to think of another place where he felt save and imagined Damon. The pain of the inept bite was agonizing and unfamiliar, not at all like with his lover. He groaned out in pain as his blood was sucked through his burning neck.

After seemingly hours but actually just a mere minute his attacker was thrown backwards. Jeremy struggled to open his eyes. It was Anna and she looked mad.

xxooxxooxx

"That's _enough!"_

Anna put herself between the other vampire and Jeremy.

"I told you not to hurt him! We need him alive."

She fetched a washcloth from the bathroom and pressed it to Jeremy's neck, opening the bonds a little.

"Here, hold this. And stay there. If you behave and your sister gives me what I want, you'll be out of here in no time."

To tell the truth, Anna rather liked Jeremy and even felt a bit sorry for him. However, she had waited a long time for a chance to free her mother and she wasn't about to let something as inconsequential as sympathy stop her. Anna frowned as she suddenly discovered a small scar, half hidden beneath Jeremy's hair.

"You've been bitten before. Who was it?"

xxooxxooxx

Taken off guard Jeremy blushed as he remembered the various encounters from which the scar could have originated. How often had Damon bitten him there? He recalled four times, all of those during or followed by incredible sex.

Trying to stay focused he just quietly uttered a small word, hoping that she wouldn't want to know details.

"Damon."

She looked surprised and also pensive, glancing at him with pity.

"So why do you need the journals anyway? What's so important about them that you have to kidnap me?"

xxooxxooxx

Knowing Damon, it wasn't too difficult to imagine what was going on. Briefly closing her eyes, Anna decided that Jeremy deserved to learn the truth. She sat down next to him.

"My mother. She is trapped in the tomb beneath the church, together with the other vampires your ancestors tried to burn in 1864. I need the journal to get her out."

"There is something else you should know. Did Damon ever tell you about Katherine? She was his lover back then and she, too, is in the tomb. That's why Damon is here – to free her. Everything he does, he does for her. I am telling you this for your own good."

And while not all of that was strictly true, it certainly was what Damon thought was happening.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy's stopped breathing for a moment in shock. So that was the deal Damon had made with someone, that was what all his plans were about. Compared to this, the pain in his neck felt almost unmentionable. Jeremy wasn't even angry at Damon; the vampire had never made him any promises except for not killing him. In spite of all the warnings and his own common sense Jeremy had fallen hard for the vampire, and he even thought that he loved Damon.

Jeremy shut his eyes tight, willing the tears away. He would not show his weakness to anybody. He had still so many questions.

"I read the founders' journals, so all the, like 26 vampires from 1864 survived in that tomb? Aren't they starved? What's going to happen when you free all of them? That's the end of this town!"

xxooxxooxx

"They are starved. They are starved, desiccated corpses unable to speak or move or think. Blood will revive them, though. I don't expect you to understand, but I just want my mother back."

Anna got up and moved to the door.

"You stay here. I am going to meet with your sister and then you can go home. Ben isn't going to bother you anymore, are you, Ben? There's blood in the fridge."

Anna glared at the other vampire, hoping that she got her point across. She really hoped that for once things would go smoothly and she wouldn't have to hurt Jeremy. The boy looked devastated enough already and she didn't really enjoy inflicting pain.

xxooxxooxx

Shit. That was the best definition for how Jeremy felt. Thinking about the danger with those starved vampires made him nearly forget about Damon getting Katherine back. Jeremy remembered how Damon had spoken of her when they had been in the hotel room. He'd sounded so wistful and longing. And then he remembered how devastated Damon had been after apparently one of his plans to free her was thwarted.

Anna went out again and Jeremy looked warily over to the vampire. At least this guy wasn't eying him greedily anymore.

Sighing Jeremy decided to let go of Damon without any fuss when everything was over. Maybe he had enough influence over Damon that he could at least appeal to him to leave the rest of the vampires in the tomb. And then there was another problem, he suddenly realized. Did Stefan know that Katherine was still alive? What about Elena?

xxooxxooxx

Once Damon was sure that he was in the right place, he saw no point in waiting. He kicked the door open and quickly took stock of the room, relieved to find Jeremy apparently unharmed on a chair. The baby vamp that snarled at him was only a distraction.

Damon grabbed the guy by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Now he just needed to find out how slowly he was going to kill the bastard.

"Are you okay, kid? Did they hurt you?"

xxooxxooxx

If the news from Anna hadn't dampened his mood he would have been happy to see Damon, coming in enraged like the proverbial knight. Quickly Jeremy decided not to mention Katherine. He covered his sadness and managed a relieved smile.

"I'm okay, though this guy bit me." He lowered the wash cloth and showed Damon the bite.

"At least I know what's going on here. There's this girl Anna, a vampire from 1864, and she wants to free her mother from the tomb under the church. That's why she's after the journal."

Rubbing his bleeding wrists Jeremy glared vindictively at Ben. He couldn't help but wanting to kill this guy.

xxooxxooxx

"Anna ... little Annabelle. Well, that explains a lot."

With a nasty smile, Damon turned back to Ben.

"But you really shouldn't have taken a bite. The kid belongs to me and I don't like to share – at least not with you."

However, since the transgression had been a relatively minor one, Damon simply reached for the stake he had been carrying and drove it through the other vampire's heart. He watched with satisfaction as the body withered and crumpled at his feet. Then he turned back to Jeremy.

"You did well. Come on, let's get out of here. Your sister is beside herself."

Once Jeremy got within reach, Damon quickly spun him around and inspected the bite on his neck. He growled softly at the torn skin before licking over it with a broad sweep of tongue. Then he bit his own wrist.

"Here. Drink."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy didn't even bat an eyelid when the guy got staked, exhaustion overwhelming him.

Damon's tongue on his wound nearly made up for the pain. His next words made him aware of the bleeding wrist in front of his lips. Jeremy slowly licked the delicious blood and then fastened his lips around the wound to suck. With each gulp of the vampire's blood his pain diminished and soon he felt like he was being reborn. With fascination Jeremy watched the skin on his wrist healing itself.

"Thank you, Damon, just what I needed."

He bent his head to kiss Damon, wanting to get as much from him as possible for as long as he could.

xxooxxooxx

When no trace of the kid's wounds remained, Damon pulled his wrist away. He looked Jeremy over with satisfaction, thinking that Elena would be very happy with him. He had found Jeremy in time and now he would bring him home and keep him safe. In fact, he was rather happy with himself.

Throwing an arm around the kid's shoulder, he led Jeremy to his car. He put on some music and hummed along to the song only noticing after a while that the kid was rather quiet. Maybe he shouldn't have killed the vampire in front of him. Humans were rather touchy about this sort of thing.

"You want to talk about what happened?"

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy thought over it carefully about what he wanted to tell Damon. Since he was sure that if he mentioned Katherine, Damon would leave, he wanted to talk about something else that had bothered him quite a bit.

"I can actually understand Anna. She just wants her mother back and to be fair, she tried to get the journal without kidnapping me first. And she stopped that guy from killing me; she didn't want me to get hurt."

He looked over to Damon who looked quite pleased with himself. "I wouldn't mind helping her to get her mother back, but there's something that's not so good."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"There are many other vampires in that tomb, about 26 or so. If only one or two are freed, that's not so terrible, but if all the starved vampires come out, this town won't survive it. So I thought that we could help Anna with the condition that the other vampires stay put. I would do anything to get my parents back, too."

Biting his lip, he quietly asked: "So what do you think about that?"

xxooxxooxx

Suddenly alert, Damon took his eyes off the street and looked at Jeremy. This, he thought, could turn troublesome. He didn't want the kid involved in his plan. If only Anna had kept her mouth shut...

"What, she kidnapped you and now you want to help her? If it was me, I'd want the bitch dead."

Stefan had offered his help with the tomb and imposed much the same condition. Now that he wasn't beside himself with rage, he didn't much care whether the rest of the vampires got out. As long as Katherine was freed, that is.

"Anyway, I don't want you to worry. Stefan and I are going take care of everything. Nobody is going to hurt you."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy knew that Damon would soon figure out that he knew about everything. But nevertheless he wanted to show him that he would help him getting her back. It hurt to think about Damon leaving him with that woman at his side, but at least one of them would be happy, right?

"Anna was the weird chick I told you about, but besides being a stalker and now kidnapper she was nice and lonely. She really wanted just the journal and I would give it to her. It hurts to lose the person you_ love_, like parents, and I _really_ understand that!"

He clenched his fists. "And don't give me that dismissive attitude; I'm not some ignorant child. If all the other vampires escape, everybody in this town - and that's me and Elena included - will be in danger. Even as weak as they apparently are they could surely cause a bloodbath."

"I can help Anna because of the research I did with all the other founders' journals from the library and with the one from my ancestor. For example John Gilbert wrote about a witch's journal that he gave a Mr. Salvatore. I'm assuming that was your father?"

xxooxxooxx

Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Do you now. And what would you know about witches, kid? Have you met one? Because in case you were wondering, you need a witch to cast a spell – or in this case undo one. Besides, all you know is where the Grimoire was 140 years ago."

He shook his head and sighed.

"Look, I don't want to fight. Stefan is hell-bent on destroying those vampires – you have to take up Anna's mother with him. I honestly do not care. But I want you to stay away from her, Jeremy. Trust me on this one: that girl has no cause to love the Gilberts. If you have read the journals, you should know that much."

xxooxxooxx

Suddenly it clicked. "Oh, so the mother of Anna is Pearl? The women John Gilbert loved and then betrayed when he found out about her being a vampire?" Jeremy thoughtfully gnawed on his lips.

"That's one more reason to help Anna, but you're right, I'll better stay away from her. Maybe I can talk to Stefan about it."

xxooxxooxx

For a moment Damon fell silent.

"If there is anything else you want to say to me, say it."

xxooxxooxx

He glanced over to Damon. "Thank you for getting me out. I mean, really, when I realized what this guy was I was actually kinda, well … uhm, freaked out."

They slowed down when they arrived at his house. "So what now? Wanna show up at school sometimes to make out in a closet or something?" He smirked when he remembered their talk at the school dance.

xxooxxooxx

Grinning, Damon pulled Jeremy in for a quick kiss. That was the thanks he had been expecting.

"Yeah, I can imagine. Getting snacked on by a baby vampire will do that to you. I promised that you wouldn't get hurt, though, didn't I? I'll keep my word, Jeremy. Go get some rest now. And drink some water – you have lost a lot of blood today."

When Jeremy was already half though the door, Damon once more called after him

"I guess I'll see you in school, then."

xxooxxooxx

After a death-grip like hug from his sister they sat down in the living room to discuss what had happened. But Jeremy knew that they didn't tell him everything. Surely Damon had told them that he wanted to free Katherine, the pitying glances they threw in his direction gave them away.

"Stefan, I really would like to help Anna to get her mother back. It's my ancestor's fault that she got imprisoned and I want to rectify it. Anna didn't hurt me at all, she was just desperate. I would do anything, too, to get our parents back. Surely one vampire or so isn't that dangerous to this town, especially when someone's helping them to adjust, right?"

Jeremy knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to sway Stefan and help Damon without giving away his knowledge.

xxooxxooxx

It was good to see that Elena's little brother seemed to have suffered no lasting damage. However, what really worried Stefan was how far the entire Gilbert family had become involved into this whole sorry affair.

"If this is really all Anna wants and she promises to leave town as soon as she has her mother, I don't see why not. Although by now you should know just how much harm even one vampire can do – just look at Damon."

Elena was still holding Jeremy's hand, clearly still upset. Stefan caught her eye, silently communicating his question. At her tense nod, he breathed a sigh of relief. Now that Jeremy was in the middle of things, he needed to know.

Stefan told Jeremy about Katherine.

xxooxxooxx

Drinking a lot of juice and water Jeremy sat patiently listening to Stefan's revelation. He steeled himself and put on a brave face, not wanting to show them how much it was hurting him to give up on Damon.

"Yes, I know about that, Anna told me. But that's no big deal. I wanna help him to get his love back. It's not as if I'm in love with him."

He shrugged carelessly. "But I wanna be involved, since I know about everything anyway. It's better if we all tell each other everything to prevent dangerous surprises."

After reassuring them that he was indeed okay with everything Jeremy went upstairs, feeling in desperate need of a shower and a nap. But before going to sleep he went downstairs to get some snacks from the kitchen and when he passed Elena's room he heard them talking. Hearing Damon's name he got curious and decided to eavesdrop.

xxooxxooxx

"I keep handling this wrong, don't I? I just wanted to protect him and now..."

Elena's voice was strained and, instinctively, Stefan reached out to comfort her.

"I know. And he knows that, too. You need to stop worrying. All of this will be over soon and that tomb will never be opened. We're clear on that, right? This town would never survive it."

When Elena nodded, he pulled her into his arms. She hid her face against Stefan's shoulder.

"What about Damon, though?"

Stefan sighed.

"I don't want to lie to you – it won't be pretty. We don't have a choice, though. And maybe it's all for the best. Katherine ... Damon loves her, but she was never any good – for either of us."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy went back to his room as silently as possible and sat on his bed, the snack forgotten in his hand. He couldn't believe that Stefan and especially Elena would betray Damon like that. On one hand he understood the danger for this town and an ugly voice in his head told him to go along with this plan, because then Damon would never go back to Katherine.

Jeremy shook his head in self contempt. He could never do that to the person he loved. He had to tell Damon about the plan. In the meantime he would try to get more information about it. Exhausted Jeremy crawled into his bed, sighing at the thought of school in the next day.

xxooxxooxx

Breakfast was awkward since Elena's face was a mixture of pity and guilt. Luckily Jenna drove him to school; at least she was behaving normal. Jeremy realized thankfully that Damon had apparently compelled her to forget about his disappearance.

All the time throughout the lessons Jeremy was anxious with anticipation. He had to talk to Damon soon, but now he really wouldn't mind having some stress relief.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**_

**AND THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Beauty Of The Dark  
**Part:** 8of 11 (Complete)  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Author:** Ayumie and CrowX  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Pairing:** Damon/Jeremy

**Summary:** AU branching off sometime between 1.09 and 1.10:

After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.**  
**

* * *

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

.**  
**

**Chapter 8**

**.  
**

Ignoring the curious stares from the students, Damon sauntered down the corridor of the Mystic Falls' High School. He had already dropped in for a chat with Stefan, who had been gratifyingly upset by his presence, and now he was looking for Jeremy. He spotted the kid near the lockers.

"Tell me one thing you learned today."

xxooxxooxx

Surprised Jeremy saw Damon advancing on him and smiled.

"Not in school, but in life do we learn," he quoted Seneca.

"It's mind-boggling that they teach history without even knowing about the real world. Absolutely useless."

xxooxxooxx

In Damon's opinion, schools weren't what they used to be – at least if he went by what he had seen on TV. However, now that he had Jeremy, he would soon be able to gain some rather more personal experiences.

"Is there anywhere we can go?"

xxooxxooxx

Thinking quickly about where they could go, a few possibilities came to his mind.

"There are a lot of vacant classrooms, the stereotype closet in every other hallway or the toilets, which I think are yucky. Actually I think one of my classrooms would be fun, you know, when I'm in another boring lesson I can remember…"

Since there were still some people running late for classes Jeremy went ahead, going to his Math classroom, since there was currently no lecture and also the door had no window.

xxooxxooxx

"A classroom it is."

The door wouldn't lock, so Damon jammed a chair beneath the door handle. He looked around and grinned. This was just like some porn flick – perfect.

"I think I'd like you bent over that desk. Yes, that should do nicely."

Once the kid complied, Damon surveyed that young body with satisfaction. His very own schoolboy fantasy come true...

"Hmm, I wonder what your teachers would say, if they could see you like that. I bet they'd want to fuck you, too. Do you have any hot teachers?"

xxooxxooxx

At Damon's suggestion Jeremy instantly grew hard. He bent over the teacher's desk, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Nah, most of them are way too old, except the history teacher, Alaric. But I never thought of him in that way. Now if you were a teacher that would change, of course."

Jeremy grinned as he looked over to a pleased Damon, wiggling his ass a little. This was fun. He licked his lips and regarded Damon with a come-hither look.

"So what do you want with me, now that you have me here all willing and anxious, Mr. Salvatore?"

xxooxxooxx

Stepping closer, Damon rubbed his clothed erection against the kid's ass.

"That depends. Would you say that you are a good student, Jeremy? Because I've been hearing some very troubling things. Bad grades, forbidden substances at school – you ought to be ashamed of yourself, young man. If you want any satisfaction in life, you are going to have to do a lot better than that. So do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The kid was writhing deliciously against him, clearly eager for more. Well, Damon would give that to him – in his own good time.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy was loving every second of their kinky role play. He moaned quietly while thinking about some good answers.

"I promise that I change my grades and I'll behave in school. Of course I wanna be a better student."

He rubbed his ass against the hardness in Damon's pants behind him.

"Maybe you could give me some extra credit, I would do anything to get a passing grade, Mr. Salvatore. Could you please give me another chance?"

xxooxxooxx

"We'll see. But you are going to have to try very hard and do anything I tell you to. Think you can manage that, kid?"

Pulling Jeremy back a little, Damon unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hand down the front. The kid was hard already and moaning deliciously at the friction. Then he pulled the offending garments down, growling appreciatively as he bared that firm ass.

"Well, well, well. Look who's enjoying himself. Does that feel good?"

Grinning, Damon ran a finger down Jeremy's crack and teasingly circled that snug hole, a mere promise of a touch.

xxooxxooxx

"Oh yeah," Jeremy groaned, feeling relieved when his hardness was finally freed. He rubbed a little against the table and thrust back when he felt Damon's finger.

"Maybe I can pleasure you, sir? Would that help with my grades?" Jeremy asked with a shy and insecure voice whilst grinning like the cat who got the canary.

He tried to spread his legs further but was hindered by his trousers and underwear. After a little bit of a struggle he managed to free on leg and could finally open himself up to Damon's view.

xxooxxooxx

Retrieving the lube from the back pocket of his jeans, Damon coated one finger and pushed it into the kid. The arch of Jeremy's back was nothing short of perfection.

"Pleasure me, then. I'll let you know what grade you deserve after."

He added another finger even as he leaned forward to scatter kisses and bites over Jeremy's shoulders. Damon didn't draw blood yet, however, wanting to leave that for later.

"Do you do this often? Use that tight little ass of yours to get what you want? You must be quite popular, hm?"

To pull his jeans open and down Damon had to take a step back.

"Don't move."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy obeyed even though he wanted nothing more than to rub against anything. It wasn't hard to fall into his new role with the classroom surrounding him and while hearing Damon's stern voice.

"No, sir, I've never done that before. Could you please be gentle, Mr. Salvatore? This is the first time for me."

Schooling his face into an anxious and innocent mask fitting with his nervous and hesitant voice Jeremy looked back to Damon. He was just opening his trousers and his eyes were gliding sensuously over Jeremy's bare back. Jeremy shuddered with pleasure, whimpering with need.

"Mr. Salvatore, could you please do something soon, this empty feeling is like an ache. Please, sir?"

xxooxxooxx

Damon chuckled in appreciation. Part of him wanted to tell Jeremy that he was doing great, but it'd be a shame to spoil the fantasy. Instead he slicked himself and moved forward, letting Jeremy feel him.

"I am pleased to hear that. Perhaps there is hope for you yet. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. After all, you beg so prettily..."

The kid was pressing back against him, trying to impale himself, but Damon kept a firm hand on his back. Then he pushed in, moaning harshly at the tight heat of that young body.

"That's good... Very nice, kid. Now I want you to relax and keep your hands where I can see them."

xxooxxooxx

Deep inside Jeremy knew that this was maybe the last time he was taken by Damon and it hurt. He had to tell Damon about everything afterwards, but for now he would make the most out of it.

As per Damon's request he relaxed as much as he could in this state and pushed back. He groaned loudly at the friction, his hands twitching to grab his own erection.

"This feels so good, sir. But you're so big, I don't think it's going to fit in, Mr. Salvatore."

xxooxxooxx

"Oh trust me, it'll fit. You're very tight, kid, but see? I'm all the way in. Feels great, doesn't it? And it's about to get even better..."

Damon let Jeremy wriggle against him for a bit without giving him any satisfaction, enjoying the noises this drew from the kid. Then he started moving, slow measured thrusts with ever changing angles, sometimes only brushing the prostrate and sometimes hitting it full-on.

xxooxxooxx

Even though restricted by his role Jeremy had to push back and forth as much as he could in this position. When Damon hit his prostate he nearly screamed at the pleasure.

"Ahh, I've never felt that before. Please touch me, sir, I'm begging you…" Jeremy moaned.

xxooxxooxx

This time, when Damon sank his teeth into that smooth shoulder, he drew blood. He groaned at the taste, lapping at the crimson droplets. Jeremy was being very good and he deserved a reward, so he finally reached around and closed his hand around the kid's waiting erection.

xxooxxooxx

When the teeth broke his skin Jeremy moaned loudly, loving the pain mixing with the pleasure. The suction was always a favorite part of his since he was able to feel Damon's emotion, mostly pleasure and contentment.

He wasn't able to form any intelligible words, just a stream of swear words, begging and moans was tumbling out.

Damon's thrust against his prostate grew relentless and his hand was just the touch he needed to come.

"Yeah, I'm coming, aah, sir," Jeremy screamed, just barely remembering to stay in character. He clenched his ass to make Damon come with him.

xxooxxooxx

A few more thrusts and Damon, too, was done. Jeremy's orgasm never failed to delight him – the kid was deliciously vocal. Considering where they were, however, this time he muffled those sweet moans with his hand.

Damon stayed buried in the kid's body for a while, waiting for their breathing to calm. When he finally pulled out, he ran a gentle hand over that broad back.

"That was very good. If you keep that up you're certainly going to pass."

Abandoning the fantasy, Damon pulled Jeremy up and around and kissed him for a minute or so. Then he wiped himself clean and pulled his jeans back up.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy took a few minutes to catch his breath; the intense kiss didn't help much in that matter. Slowly he cleaned himself and put his clothes back on. A quick glance at the classroom clock told him that there was just enough time to talk to Damon before the next classes.

Jeremy attacked his lover's mouth for another passionate kiss, wanting to remember the taste and Damon's wonderful scent.

Drawing back he sat in front of Damon, ignoring the slight twinge in his back.

"There's something I want to tell you, Damon. It's about Stefan and Elena."

xxooxxooxx

Raising an eyebrow, Damon moved to sit on the desk they had just fucked on. At odds with his own currently exuberant move, the kid was frowning unhappily.

"What is it, kid? No need to look so serious. I've been dealing with my brother for a 150 years – I can deal with anything Stefan cares to dish out."

At least he was reasonably sure of that. And if Stefan and Elena dared get into his way, he would make sure that they were very, very sorry for it.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy gulped nervously.

"Listen, I really don't want to make your shaky relationship with your brother any worse. Please just remember that Stefan doesn't do it to antagonize you but for the safety of this town."

Seeing understanding dawning on Damon's face, Jeremy hurriedly continued.

"I know that you want to open the tomb to free Katherine and that Stefan agreed to help you and Anna to do so. But you can't trust him; I overheard him and Elena agreeing that they would not risk it. I want to help you way more than I wanted to help Anna, even though I don't know the specifics I can find out more from Elena."

Damon's face was unreadable and Jeremy was getting anxious. He took of his bracelet and stared into Damon's eyes.

"Just do your mind thingy, and then you can be sure to at least trust me!"

xxooxxooxx

Damon couldn't suppress an angry growl. He should have known, should never have doubted his instincts. Hadn't his little brother shown time and again that he wasn't to be trusted? Only Elena had been with him, looking at him from those guileless brown eyes and _promising._

Gritting his teeth, Damon forced the rage down. It wouldn't do to lose it in front of Jeremy. The kid was looking at him anxiously, vervain bracelet cast aside and lying forlornly on the table. Damon picked it up and once more fixed it around the kid's wrist.

"That's very sweet of you, kid. But you really shouldn't take that off."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy smiled a little in relief and turned around to kiss Damon. He could sense that the betrayal of Stefan and Elena was hurting Damon a lot, even though he didn't show anything.

"Please don't do anything to them, at least don't hurt Elena. She's just influenced by Stefan and kinda worried about the other vampires. They won't succeed, not when I can tell you everything that's going on in that house."

Jeremy hugged Damon, caressing his chest and lower back. "We can pay them back for this. I can check her diary and her mobile, that way we'll always know what's going on."

xxooxxooxx

Relaxing into the kid's caress, Damon allowed himself a sigh. It was comforting to be held like that even though he would never admit it. He briefly buried his nose in Jeremy's neck, breathing his scent.

"You do that. Tell me everything that goes on in that house. I want to know what they are planning. I want to know everything."

He hesitated for a moment before leaning in for a kiss.

"We need to talk. Meet me tonight at the grill? You get to ask me anything you want to know and I promise to answer truthfully."

xxooxxooxx

The bell was ringing and Jeremy had to let go of Damon. Soon the teacher would come in and Jeremy didn't particularly want to explain the closed door.

"Okay, I see you then. I better go now before someone comes in," Jeremy grinned.

When he turned around Damon was already gone.

Smirking Jeremy went to his next lesson.

xxooxxooxx

When Jeremy entered the grill he was a little disappointed that he didn't get any more information. But after school Elena had spent the afternoon and evening with Stefan, so there was no way to gather more.

Of course he spotted Damon at the bar, already swirling a glass of scotch. He sat beside him, curious about the promised revelations.

xxooxxooxx

Damon had started drinking the moment he entered the grill. By the time Jeremy arrived he was well into his first bottle and quite pleasantly buzzed. He would tell the kid the truth, he had promised as much. Patting the seat next to him, Damon flashed Jeremy a grin.

"Come here. Let's talk. And no getting drunk this time. You're a minor after all."

He took another shot to fortify himself. It had been a long time since he had shared his plans with anyone.

"You probably know that much already, but I am planning to open the tomb and save Katherine, the vampire who turned me. She's been sealed in there by a spell that can only be undone, if we know how exactly the witch back then cast it. That's why everybody is looking for the journals: I need that witches' cookbook. Any questions?"

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy thought about the information he already had.

"So that 'cookbook' is the grimoire Jonathan Gilbert was writing about. But he wrote that he would give it to your father, since he was too scared to keep it. So now there's the question where your father would hide it. He wouldn't have destroyed it, would he?"

"If I remember local history classes correctly, then your boarding house was built after the civil war. What happened to the original Salvatore residence? Is there a place where he could have hidden his secrets?"

xxooxxooxx

"Oh, the original Salvatore mansion is well and truly gone. It burned down in 1864 – if the grimoire was in there, it is lost. But what exactly did Gilbert write? The exact wording – maybe I can figure it out."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy paused, drinking his very virgin screwdriver.

"And there's another question, you need a witch to uncast the spell as you told me before. Is there any witch available? And why would they help you to free vampires, I mean is there any sort of affinity between vampires and witches?"

xxooxxooxx

Ah, the witches question. Now this was the tricky part. Originally he had planned to ask Bree for help, but since that was out of the question...

"We have a witch. Elena's little friend, Bonnie is one. In fact, it was one of her ancestors who cast the original spell, so it'd be a nice twist to have her remove it, wouldn't it? Of course she'll need some incentive – witches are judgy little things. They tend to not like vampires very much, but I'm sure I'll think of something."

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy nearly fell out of his chair.

"What, Bonnie's a witch?" Jeremy hissed in surprise, taking care that no-one could hear him.

"That's opening up a lot of possibilities. I've known her for a long time and she's surely not too hard to convince. You could just do an Anna on me and threaten to kill me, or whatever, turn me. That could persuade her..."

xxooxxooxx

Hearing Jeremy offer himself as a hostage, Damon shook his head. He had no idea where the kid had got that from.

"That won't be necessary. Besides, you realize that if it came to that, I might have to hurt you. I don't believe in empty threats."

Besides, it was always best to take things one step at a time. First he had to get his hands on the grimoire – then he would worry about the witches.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy thought it was kinda sweet how Damon didn't want to hurt him, but he kept himself from reading much into it. He tried to be realistic about Damon's feelings for him and didn't want to set himself up for disappointment.

"As long as you didn't kill me it wouldn't be a problem. If it came to that I would let you do it…"

He trailed off, trying to think about his ancestor's journal.

"Elena and Stefan have the journal now, but I made copies when I wrote the essay. Kinda funny, at that time I was trying to prove that the monsters in the journals where representations of the war atrocities… But if I remember correctly, Jonathan wrote that his friend Salvatore told him, that he would take his secrets to the grave. So if your father didn't write anything about it in his journal, then the grimoire could be anywhere."

xxooxxooxx

Suddenly something occurred to Damon.

"Wait, did you say Gilbert wrote my father would take the secret to his grave? That's what he said?"

The old man had never had a lot of imagination, so perhaps...

"Where are Stefan and Elena?"

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy paused when Damon asked him with that urgent tone.

"She went with him after school and they didn't return home when I went out. She didn't write anything new in her diary."

"I'm fairly sure that's what my ancestor wrote. Why – do you have an idea?"

xxooxxooxx

"Yeah. We've gotta go. Actually, it'd be best if you get home. Things might get ugly and I want you safely out of the way."

If he was right, his brother and his girlfriend were currently busy robbing a grave. Well, they wouldn't get away with it. Damon would do anything, anything at all to free Katherine – which was exactly why he didn't want Jeremy with him that night.

Striding briskly towards the door, he counted the seconds until he would be able to use his vampire speed. Just outside he felt Jeremy's hand on his arm.

xxooxxooxx

Taken off guard with the sudden rush, Jeremy hurried after Damon and caught his arm.

"No, take me with you. Talk to me, what's going on?"

Jeremy didn't know what to do, but he knew what he didn't want; and that was to stay behind without knowing about the things that were happening.

"I don't care what you have to do, I wanna help you. And I'm serious about that." Jeremy glared at Damon, concern and annoyance equally present.

xxooxxooxx

For a moment Damon hesitated. He didn't have time for this.

"Alright, then, come along. But don't complain later if you see something you do not like. I mean to get my hands on that grimoire – whatever it takes."

Taking Jeremy meant taking the car. Perhaps that was for the best, though, since it gave Damon time to think and control the rage burning in his stomach. Thank God the kid had the good sense to remain silent.

The last bit of the way Damon stalked through the woods, not at all surprised to see what were obviously torches flickering in the distance.

"Well, well, well, my loyal brother and his girlfriend. I take it this is your idea of a hot date?"

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy stayed a few steps hidden behind Damon and the trees, wanting to observe what was going on. Damon had been in quite some rage, the air in the car had nearly sizzled.

Stefan and Elena were standing besides some old dug out grave with torches flickering, giving the scene a fictional look. Stefan was holding an old thick book, and Jeremy knew that this was the witch's grimoire. So their father had meant it literally and not metaphorically.

He smiled a bit at Damon's sarcastic words, but his face fell when he thought about their betrayal.

xxooxxooxx

Stefan and Elena looked up startled.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry," Stefan said without looking sorry at all. Elena too adopted his righteous stance. Jeremy rolled his eyes hearing that.

"So am I, for thinking for even a second that I could trust you," Damon replied. "But you, Elena, you had me fooled."

At least his sister had the grace to look guilty. Stefan was holding the grimoire close to the flames and Damon's voice grew cold as ice, his determination shining through.

"So what do we do now? Because if you destroy that…"

xxooxxooxx

Damon moved fast, too fast for the human eye to see or Stefan to react. He drew Elena against him, one hand closing tightly around her jaw and forcing her mouth open. He bit his own wrist and let the blood drip past those pretty lips.

Once the girl had been forced to swallow, Damon turned to his brother without loosening his grip around Elena's neck.

"Give me the book. Or I'm going to snap her neck and we'll have a vampire girlfriend."

Behind him, he heard Jeremy's sharp intake of breath. Damon ignored the kid.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy was frightened for Elena and angry that Damon didn't use him as leverage. But the look on Stefan's face told him that Damon's decision was the fastest way to get the grimoire. Even though he didn't want to believe that Damon would kill Elena he knew that his lover would do it. He had said it himself that he didn't do empty threats.

But Stefan was holding out the book to his brother defeated and desperate. "You just did the one thing to ensure that I will give it back."

Damon was hesitating, eyes dangerously twitching and his jaw set firmly, but Stefan threw the book over the grave to Damon, who in turn let Elena go. Elena jumped into Stefan's arms, and he hurriedly took her out of the woods.

They hadn't noticed him in the tense situation and Jeremy was uncertain about what to do. But maybe he could calm Damon down a little. He joined Damon's side, looking at the book curiously.

"Hope it was worth all the drama," he said crossly, but hugged Damon from behind, who seemed to be reliving his past. "Wanna talk about the trust issue? What has Stefan done to make you hate him so much?"

xxooxxooxx

Damon picked up the grimoire, not moving until Stefan had led Elena away. He hadn't wanted to hurt the girl, not really. But he would have. He could sense Jeremy's anger at the way he had threatened his sister, but there was nothing to be done about that.

When the kid came up and pulled him into a hug, Damon didn't know what to do. He had expected accusations, a confrontation maybe. In the end, he just answered the question.

"What happened to Katherine was his fault. He was supposed to be on our side. I told him not to say anything to our father – and he wouldn't listen. They caught her because Stefan couldn't keep his mouth shut."

And then, of course, it had been supposed to be only him...

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy couldn't quite merge this characterization with his image of Stefan.

"It doesn't really sound like the Stefan I got to know. Are you sure he did that deliberately? Maybe he thought that your father could help? I mean, Stefan loved Katherine too, right? Which is kinda strange in itself...," he trailed off, wondering how that love triangle was supposed to work.

Jeremy could feel Damon tensing and decided to let it drop for the time being. Damon still hadn't moved from his embrace and Jeremy laid down his head on Damon's shoulder.

"But it doesn't matter anyway. You got the grimoire and you'll free Katherine. And there's nothing Stefan or Elena can do. So what's up now? Can I help to get Bonnie to work with us?"

xxooxxooxx

Damon just shook his head. He didn't really want to talk about his brother, wasn't sure if it was even possible to explain to this child just how things had been back then. After all, Damon hadn't just lost Katherine: He had also lost Stefan and it still hurt.

"For now, let's just go home. I need to think. Why don't you come to the boarding house with me, spend the night? No need to be concerned about Elena's feelings anymore, right?"

So far he hadn't permitted the kid to spend the night at his place, but suddenly it seemed like a good idea. After the recent disappointments he didn't feel like being alone and Jeremy was right – he might need him to deal with Bonnie.

xxooxxooxx

Jeremy followed Damon out of the woods after they had closed the grave so that nobody in town would stumble over it and get suspicious.

He was happy that he would get to spend the night with Damon in his room, since he sensed that this wasn't something Damon allowed normally. It helped to brush aside his jealousy for Katherine and his heartache for the moment.

They went inside the quiet boarding house and Damon went straight to the bar in the den and poured them both scotch. Even though he was exhausted, Jeremy felt his teenage hormones stirring. He stood closely in front of Damon.

"So are you too busy thinking about the grimoire or would you like to go to bed?"

xxooxxooxx

"The grimoire can wait until tomorrow. There's nothing the two of us can do right now anyhow."

Throwing an arm around the kid's shoulder, Damon led Jeremy up into his room. Kicking off his shoes, he settled back on the bed, arms spread in invitation.

"Come here. I want to touch you. Take your clothes off first."

Damon watched the kid as he stripped, drinking in every inch of bared skin. Seducing this one had been one of his better ideas. Jeremy was sweet and always eager to please, a rare find in this jaded age.

xxooxxooxx

Slowly Jeremy took off his clothes one after another, to a song playing in his head. He saw the instant effect on Damon in the widening of his pupils and the obvious bulge in the trousers.

Naked, Jeremy crawled on the bed to Damon, kissing him as passionately as he could, nibbling on the lower lip, sliding his tongue inside that tasty mouth. After the submissive act in the classroom it was now nice to do what he wanted.

He rubbed their erections together, and opened Damon's trouser, taking the cock out. Jeremy kissed his way down the still clothed chest, sucking at the fabric stretched over those hard nipples.

"Do you want me to suck you?" he asked, looking up through his eye lashes.

xxooxxooxx

Grinning his approval, Damon twisted his fingers into the kid's hair. This was just what he needed right now, something to take his mind off his brother's treachery.

"You know I do."

Gently guiding Jeremy downwards, Damon moaned in encouragement as those talented lips brushed his dick.

"Yeah, just like that. Keep going..."

Closing his eyes, Damon let himself drift off. This was one thing that would never get old, never lose its appeal.

xxooxxooxx

Sucking and licking to his best knowledge Jeremy inhaled the musky scent that was so Damon. Just a few months ago he would never thought that he would like to suck another guy's dick or like being fucked. But so much had happened and the most surprising thing was that he'd discovered that he actually fallen in love with Damon. It was different and much deeper than his crush on Vicky. Jeremy knew that he would do anything for Damon, even let him go.

He took off Damon's trousers and spread his legs to lick his balls. With one slicked finger he trailed down to brush against his hole, pushing inside deep.

"I wanna fuck you, Damon. I still dream about how tight you were, about your wonderful firm ass. Want to feel that again."

xxooxxooxx

Eyes closed in pleasure, Damon nodded his assent. He spread his legs to make it easier for Jeremy, grant him better access. Damon gasped as the second finger pushed into him. It was easy to make himself relax, though. He nodded towards the nightstand.

"Lube's in there. Think you can handle this?"

To tell the truth, he was quite sure that Jeremy could – otherwise, why bother? Hips arching into the kid's hand, he let himself groan.

"And hurry."

xxooxxooxx

"I can handle it well enough, remember the Jacuzzi?"

Smirking Jeremy drew back his fingers, abandoning Damon to get the lube.

"Now you're very impatient. I remember a time when you waited so long to touch me that I thought I would die."

xxooxxooxx

Mastering his erratic breaths, Damon grinned up at the kid.

"The prerogative of age and, ah, being a vampire is that I get to take as much time as I want – or as little. Besides, you seemed to like it well enough. You begged so prettily... Would you like me to beg now?"

xxooxxooxx

Leisurely Jeremy coated his fingers with lube, pushing in as slowly as he could. Nevertheless it didn't take long until Damon was prepared enough. Jeremy's erection was already aching just watching Damon writhing quietly on the bed, so he hurriedly spread the lube on his cock.

"Come on Damon, I wanna hear you," he said teasingly and lifted Damon's hips to push swiftly inside deep until he was sure that he was touching Damon's prostate and then he stopped, gripping Damon's ass tightly.

xxooxxooxx

Damon groaned as the kid pushed into him anyway, it felt too good not to. Damon arched his hips and clenched his hands into the sheets, meeting Jeremy's thrusts.

"Aren't you going to touch me?"

xxooxxooxx

"If I'm gonna touch you, I need a very good incentive. What about … mhm, oh yes, begging for my touch?"

Jeremy slowly trailed one finger up Damon's length, gathering the precum and sucked it slowly without taking his eyes of Damon's.

"How much do you want me to continue? You're quite silent, don't you like my cock up your ass?"

xxooxxooxx

Choking back laughter, Damon wrapped his legs around the Jeremy's waist.

"Look at you, all grown-up and demanding. I'm definitely a bad influence – your sister would be shocked!"

Bringing his mouth close to the kid's ear, Damon briefly let his teeth nip at the lobe.

"As a matter of fact, I love having your cock inside of me. Fuck me Jeremy, I'm begging you. I'll even say pretty please..."

The first thrust was enough to make Damon arch and moan, eyes closing with bliss. Considering how new the kid was to all of this, he had proven to be a very fast learner indeed.

xxooxxooxx

Even though Jeremy knew that Damon was just half-serious the begging made his arousal even stronger.

"Well, if you beg so nicely than there's no reason not to give you what you want," Jeremy panted out and continued to thrust into the strong body under him.

Seeing Damon submitting to him was a special treat and Jeremy rewarded him by stroking his lover's erection relentlessly. Their breathing grew harsher and knowing that soon they would both come, Jeremy pulled Damon's body up close. He kissed Damon and whispered against those soft lips:

"Bite me, it's okay, drank enough fluids today."

Jeremy bared his neck to Damon's lips, waiting for the pain to mix with the pleasure.

xxooxxooxx

The sight of that smooth, young neck was enough to make Damon growl. The pleasure was wild in his blood and he wanted to feed. Fangs lengthening, he nuzzled at the kid's skin. The first sip was nothing short of orgiastic.

Damon fed hungrily, moaning as the blood triggered his orgasm. So good. Eyes half-closed, he rode out the aftershocks.

xxooxxooxx

The slight pain of the bite and the lips sucking on his neck pushed Jeremy over the edge. Wildly thrusting he came while screaming Damon's name. Growing faint he clutched Damon to him, stroking him to orgasm. Watching Damon's ecstatic face was a luxury Jeremy loathed to miss already.

"Wow, it just gets better and better," he sighed happily.

xxooxxooxx

Finally Damon all but collapsed back into the pillows, feeling relaxed and happy in a way he couldn't have imagined only an hour ago.

Stretching out his arms, Damon smiled.

"Come here, kid."

xxooxxooxx

Slipping out of Damon Jeremy cuddled in his arms and kissed him lovingly, but all of a sudden he felt very weak. Even though he had drunken a lot of juice he now knew why feeding a vampire twice a day wasn't recommended. He felt light-headed and in a corner of his mind he grew embarrassed realizing that he was going to faint.

"Sorry, I don't feel so good," he mumbled into Damon's shoulder and then the world grew black.

.

**TBC**

.

**Reviews are love. So many nice people put this story on alert or as favorite, but mostly don't review. *Puppy look* So please leave me a comment.**

** Thanks!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Beauty Of The Dark  
**Part:** 9 of 11 (Complete)  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Author:** Ayumie and CrowX  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Pairing:** Damon/Jeremy  
**Summary:** AU branching off sometime between 1.09 and 1.10:

After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.

Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader x-jeremy-tyler-x!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.**  
**

* * *

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

.**  
**

**Chapter 9**

.**  
**

Damon cursed as he realized what was happening. He shouldn't have trusted himself to feed from the kid again, not considering how angry he had been. Biting his own wrist, Damon let some of his own blood drip into Jeremy's slack mouth, watching with relief as the kid swallowed.

After a moment Jeremy's eyes opened. Damon gently helped him to sit up and fetched him a glass of water.

"Here, drink. Are you feeling better?"

For a moment Damon wanted to say that he was sorry. But why should he, really? This was just a human after all, made to be enjoyed and fed on. He leaned down for a quick kiss instead.

xoxxOOxxox

Groggily Jeremy sat up with Damon's help, licking his lips to taste the lasts traces of Damon's delicious blood.

"Yeah, thanks. God, I can't believe I fainted like some damsel in distress," he said embarrassed. After gulping down a lot of water he let himself be kissed, relishing the concerned side of Damon.

"But I'm dead tired." Gripping on Damon's shirt which miraculously hadn't been abandoned he pulled him down next to him.

"Stay with me, please?" He didn't want to think about the next day, convincing Elena to get Bonnie to help them.

xoxxOOxxox

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. After all, someone has to make sure you're ok. That was quite a scare, kid."

Damon settled down next to Jeremy and pulled him against his body. The kid was reassuringly warm and already his breaths were deep and steady and not at all erratic.

"Go to sleep. We'll figure things out – we've got time."

It was true, although humans never seemed to quite grasp that fact. Damon would get Katherine out. He had been waiting 150 years – a few more weeks would hardly matter. Particularly since he had pleasant company.

xoxxOOxxox

Reassured and quite happy despite being weakened, Jeremy cuddled closer and slept like the proverbial dead.

When he woke up in the next morning he could hear his mobile ringing. Checking it, he saw that it was Aunt Jenna calling. Swearing slightly, he put on his clothes and after a quick goodbye kiss, he hurried home.

He had all but forgotten that there was still someone who had any authority over him and bore his aunt's lecture with much apologizing and groveling. He wasn't too concerned with being grounded for one week and after a quick breakfast Jenna drove him to school since Elena had already left earlier.

In school he thought about how to convince Bonnie to help Damon and realized that the only way was through Elena. He decided to talk to her in the evening and got her to agree by texting her.

xoxxOOxxox

Elena was worried. Jeremy had asked her to meet him after school and she didn't know what he wanted. It probably had something to do with Damon and that alone didn't bode well. She had agreed to meet Jeremy, though, of course she had. What with all the secrets she had been forced to keep, perhaps this was a god-given chance to make things right with her little brother...

When Jeremy approached, Elena smiled.

"How was school? Did your presentation go alright?"

She hesitated a moment.

"Why don't we go for a walk? I'd rather we not be disturbed and Caroline has been chasing me about some sort of school function..."

xoxxOOxxox

"Don't worry, Elena, everything school-related is fine," Jeremy reassured her. "I figured that we really need to talk about everything without our vampire lovers." He winked at her, enjoying her discomfort.

He went on telling her that he knew about her adoption, joking that she should be relieved not being related to the insane Gilbert's. "But you will always be my sister, Elena." He hugged her tightly.

They walked around the quiet lake nearby, speaking about all the changes in their respective lives.

"There is one huge favor I wanna ask you," Jeremy began. "Please just hear me out and don't tell Stefan or Damon about the first part."

"When I fell for Vicki I thought that was love, but what I now feel for Damon is so much stronger. I wanna see him happy and you surely want him to disappear from our lives. So I want to ask you to convince Bonnie to help us and Anna to free those two vampires, her mother and Katherine. We can destroy the rest of them as already planned."

"It would be the best for all of us humans if we give them just what they want. I know that otherwise Damon, as well as Anna, will do whatever it takes and it could get ugly. I know how Stefan wanted to betray Damon and you know what happened last night. Damon's dangerous if pushed."

xoxxOOxxox

Elena sighed, but mostly she felt relief. Jeremy was talking to her and for the first time in weeks it seemed like they were really able to connect. Furthermore, while Jeremy was clearly very much in love with Damon, what he said was actually making sense.

"I know what you mean. All of this – it has to stop. There are too many vampires in town and if nothing happens soon people are going to die."

She fell silent for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, I've been thinking about something like this as well. But are you sure that once they have what they want Damon and Anna will just leave? No, you are right, we have to try. If we do nothing... I will speak to Bonnie – and Stefan. When it comes to Damon he doesn't see clearly. I'll do everything I can to get them to go along with your suggestion."

xoxxOOxxox

Jeremy smiled relieved, it was nice to bond with his sister again after drifting apart for so many months. He never wanted their relationship to suffer like the Salvatore brothers' had.

"Thank you, big sis. I'm quite sure that they will leave this town, it holds only bad memories for all of them, and Damon isn't particularly fond of small towns anyway."

Turning serious he warned Elena. "But make sure that Stefan really complies, I don't think I could calm down Damon after another betrayal. Underneath all the rage he was really hurt, even if you don't believe it, he has feelings. According to Damon, Stefan had betrayed Katherine to their father and so caused the hunt and the imprisonment."

They returned to Elena's new car to drive home.

"Elena, please don't tell either of them that I love Damon. It doesn't matter anyway and don't ever let me be compelled no matter how much it'll hurt."

xoxxOOxxox

"I won't. I promise I won't. I made a mistake that day, Jeremy. But you've grown up as well. We'll get through this, Jere, together. And please believe me that Stefan never meant to hurt Damon – his father tricked him. He told me some of what happened back then and it was ugly."

Hugging Jeremy goodbye, Elena got into her car. She'd talk to Stefan first. This question concerned him most of all and she also suspected that Bonnie would be difficult to convince – she'd need all the help she could get.

When she came home a few days later, Elena nodded at Jeremy.

"It's done. Can you tell Anna and Damon?"

xoxxOOxxox

After the talk Jeremy decided to wait until Elena spoke with Stefan and Bonnie. When he got it a few days later he got anxious. It wouldn't take much longer and Damon would be gone. Nevertheless Jeremy texted him, asking him to come that evening to his room, since he was still grounded and didn't want to aggravate his aunt.

When there was a knock on the window Jeremy saw Damon's usual smirking face. He opened it and with a flourish gesture invited him in.

"Please do enter, kind sir," he said jokingly. "Are you thirsty? Afraid I only can offer water or blood. Jenna found my secret stash of drinks…"

xoxxOOxxox

"That's unfortunate. I'll have some water, then. Leave the blood for later."

If he was going to feed from Jeremy at all. The kid was looking much better, but Damon had been feeding for him for weeks prior to the last incident. Perhaps it'd be better to leave him a little more time to recover. Damon had never bothered to find out exactly how often it was safe to drink from one person.

He climbed into the room and immediately made himself comfortable on Jeremy's bed.

"So why did you want to see me? Other than the usual reasons, that is."

Jeremy's message had sounded rather urgent and Damon had immediately made his way to the Gilbert house.

xoxxOOxxox

Pouting a little Jeremy poured him the water and proceeded to climb over and sit on Damon's body. Leering he rubbed their groins together and bent downwards to kiss the hell out of his lover. When Damon's arms came around him he stopped and pulled back a little. Even though he wouldn't mind to have sex first and talk later, he didn't want to hold back the information any longer.

"I've got good news, Damon. A few days ago I spoke with Elena and today she told me she'd convinced Stefan and Bonnie to help you. And this time I think it's for real. All of them really want to see you gone. Not me of course."

He grinned and continued to thrust against the growing hardness in Damon's trousers.

"Hope you're happy about this. When do you plan to open the tomb?"

He put small bites on that white neck, kissing down to his collarbone.

xoxxOOxxox

Damon grumbled a bit as Jeremy suddenly pulled back and rudely interrupted the fun they had been having. He was already more than a little aroused and not at all interested in interrupting this promising beginning.

When Jeremy started talking though, he listened. Damon's eyes widened as he took in the magnitude of the news.

"You did ... what?"

Then he shook his head, even as he groaned at the sensation of Jeremy rubbing against him.

"No. This is another trick. My brother fooled you. You're a sweet kid and I appreciate what you're trying to do, but they got you fooled. Stefan will never help me."

xoxxOOxxox

Jeremy frowned since he didn't want to believe that his sister had lied to him.

"I don't think that Elena lied to me, even if Stefan doesn't want to, Elena has talked with Bonnie and Bonnie will help. You and Anna are stronger than Stefan, should he try to pull something off."

"And I warned her about you and Stefan knows what will happen if they betray you again. I really believe that this is genuine. They want you gone and the other vampires destroyed. And Elena told me your brother always felt guilty about what happened between you and this is his chance to make it right."

Taking a deep breath Jeremy thought about something, feeling torn between his love for Damon and his loyalty to his sister.

"I know that you can't trust them, so why don't you compel Elena to tell you the truth? She doesn't wear the necklace in the shower and we both use the same bathroom."

xoxxOOxxox

Suddenly feeling tired, Damon shook his head. He appreciated what Jeremy was trying to do, but compelling Elena? Something about that idea didn't sit well with him.

"No. That's ... no. But I'd like to talk to her anyway. And you shouldn't be betraying your sister like that. She'd be very upset if she found out."

To take the sting out of his words, Damon pulled the kid down against him, once more rubbing their groins together. He moaned at the friction, trying to think about what he'd like to do to Jeremy this time. Perhaps a good, old-fashioned fuck was in order.

Quite happy with that idea, Damon grabbed Jeremy's hips and rolled him over, beneath him.

xoxxOOxxox

"You're right. I didn't want to do that but I would do anything to help you. Thanks."

Very glad that Damon didn't seemed inclined to compel his sister, Jeremy let himself be turned around and pushed his hips up into his lover's erection.

"Too many clothes," he panted out and took off his shirt while Damon was tugging his trousers and boxers down. Finally naked, he began to undress Damon devouring all the pale flesh with his eyes.

"Please take me, Damon, touch me. Wanna feel your hands all over me, please."

He rubbed their bodies together, clutching and kneading Damon's firm ass.

xoxxOOxxox

Grinning, Damon ran his hands over the kid's chest and pinched a nipple. Jeremy arched beautifully, body going taunt and tense like he it was hurting. Nuzzling the kid's neck, Damon reached for the lube. By now he knew exactly where Jeremy kept it – second drawer of the nightstand behind the socks.

"Gonna fuck you, Jeremy. Gonna fuck you so hard..."

Although he was already so hard it ached, Damon took his time preparing the kid, opening him up with fingers and tongue until Jeremy was writhing beneath him.

"You ready?"

xoxxOOxxox

"Yeah, please fuck me," Jeremy replied huskily, spreading his legs a little wider.

By now the proceedings were so natural for him that it didn't hurt a bit when Damon finally slid inside. Especially since with the first thrust he already hit his prostate.

Groaning Jeremy let himself be fucked since he couldn't quite move under Damon. His hands held on to his lover, pulling him down to kiss him. When Damon didn't make a move to touch him, Jeremy grabbed his hand and put it on his hardness.

"Faster, and touch me," he commanded.

xoxxOOxxox

"Your wish is ever my command."

Fingers tightening around Jeremy's erection, Damon sped up his movements. The kid's keening moans were sweet – almost as sweet as the tight heat that seemed to clamp around his dick. All that blood pumping right beneath Jeremy's skin...

Almost involuntarily, Damon's fangs lengthened. He was close already and, angling his thrusts in the way he knew Jeremy liked, he pressed his mouth to the kid's neck. He took a few sips of blood, no more.

Then, with a shout, Damon came just as Jeremy's muscles clenched around him.

xoxxOOxxox

By now they were well attuned to each other, knowing exactly how to touch the other one. They both came nearly at the same time, Jeremy moaning out Damon's name. He had to compress his lips to prevent shouting out his true feelings. As much as he wanted to, Jeremy knew that it was irrelevant to Damon and would just make everything awkward.

The pleasure was as great as usual that Jeremy didn't, at first, realize that his lover hadn't really fed on him. Lying back in the afterglow he tightened his arms around Damon, enjoying the familiar weight pushing him down.

"You didn't take much of my blood, did you? Why? I'm okay; it's been a few days already."

xoxxOOxxox

Jeremy was pleasantly warm, so Damon settled down against him.

"I wasn't really hungry. Besides, you really need to be more careful. I don't want a repeat of last time – quite a buzz kill, if one doesn't plan on this sort of thing, you know."

Now that Damon's most pressing urges were taken care of, his thoughts turned back to the tomb. Everything would be so much easier, if he could trust Elena and Stefan. Well, he'd risk it. After all, it was worth a try. Finding another witch with enough power could be tricky and not to mention dangerous. He'd keep a copy of the Grimoire in case things went awry.

Besides, perhaps it was an advantage to have a relative of the woman who had originally cast the spell to undo it. With magic things like that might matter.

xoxxOOxxox

When Jenna knocked on the door next morning Jeremy was surprised to wake up with Damon in his bed, still spooning around him. Of course Damon had woken up right now too, and Jeremy kissed him happily.

"Good morning. Unfortunately I better get going before Jenna gets angry again."

Getting up to gather his clothes he turned around.

"Would you be open to seeing Elena tonight? Maybe then you can decide if she's trustworthy this time. I really believe her."

xoxxOOxxox

"Yeah, I'd definitely like to talk to Elena soon. You have a good day at school. And remember: do anything your teacher says!"

The last was accompanied by a dirty leer. Once Jeremy was gone, Damon cleaned himself as best he could without taking a shower and got dressed. Not wanting to alert Jenna to his presence and cause more trouble for Jeremy, he left through the window.

Around noon, Damon texted Jeremy, Elena and Stefan to convene a crisis-meeting that evening at the boarding house. Once he had safely stored his copy of the Grimoire, he sat down and waited.

xoxxOOxxox

In the evening Jeremy went a bit reluctantly to the boarding house with his sister.

"I hope that Stefan didn't lie this time around. Elena, it's really something that Damon decided to give you both another chance. So please don't blow it."

Elena just nodded tensely and they arrived at the house. In the den Damon was lounging with the witch's book on his lap, for once without any drink in his hands. In the armchair across from him sat Stefan in uncomfortable silence.

Jeremy went to sit next to Damon, not bothering with any pretenses and unconsciously leaned in close.

xoxxOOxxox

Damon looked at the faces of the three people assembled in front of him. In spite of their intentions to work together, the fronts were clearly drawn. Jeremy and him on one side, Elena and Stefan on the other.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Damon turned to the girl.

"Have you already spoken to Bonnie? Because if she won't help, I don't see what good the two of you will do me."

Happy with the impact of his words, Damon leaned back and rested his hand on Jeremy's thigh. There was no point in threats – everybody in this room knew exactly what was going to happen, if Damon didn't get his way.

xoxxOOxxox

Elena saw Damon's possessive hand on Jeremy like a threat and hurried to answer.

"Yes, Bonnie is willing to help, but she can't do it alone. Her grandmother will help her, because it is an old, strange spell. But for their help they want the Grimoire of their ancestor back."

She believed that she could detect surprise mixed with distrust in those cold eyes, but she didn't break their eye contact, willing him to believe in the truth. She didn't like how her brother cuddled close, but she accepted it, thinking in a hidden corner of her mind that they actually looked good together. Stefan continued to talk about the deal.

"It's up to you to talk to Annabelle, since you know already where she is. You can take Pearl and Katherine out of the tomb, but as a quid pro quo you'll both help burn the tomb with all the rest of them. Another condition is that you'll both take the women and go somewhere else to help them adjust. Bonnie and her grandmother were very strict about that. No other vampires in Mystic Falls."

xoxxOOxxox

For a moment Damon hesitated, resisting the urge to glance at Jeremy. He even felt a brief pang of regret at leaving the kid behind. Then he remembered Katherine and nodded.

"Alright. They can have the Grimoire. I'm not particularly interested in witchcraft anyway. And I'll even help you burn those poor sods in the tomb, if that is what you want, little brother. So we are agreed? Can the witches do their thing tomorrow night?"

Jeremy could talk to Annabelle tomorrow – but first Damon wanted to enjoy their last night together. He resolved to keep the kid at the boarding house that night, his aunt be damned. They could always call Jenna and make up some lie.

xoxxOOxxox

After the agreement to do it the next day Jeremy felt dread settling in his stomach. Even though Damon seemed composed Jeremy could sense his excitement and also something like disappointment to leave. But at least this night was theirs, Damon had demanded Elena to make up an excuse for Jeremy and astonishingly she had complied without any objections, even though Stefan had glared at them. They went upstairs and Jeremy took the offered drink gladly.

"So tomorrow, huh? After waiting for what, about 150 years?" he said awkwardly. But then he didn't want to think about it. "Well, at least we've got this night, right? Tell me how you want me?"

He approached Damon, kissing those lips gently.

xoxxOOxxox

Returning the kiss, Damon considered the question with all the attention it warranted. He wanted tonight to be memorable, something to look back at and smile. After a last lick, Damon stepped back and settled into a comfortable armchair.

"First I want you to strip – slowly. And then I think I want your mouth. That'd be a good start, don't you think? Don't count on getting a lot of sleep tonight, by the way. I've got lots of plans for you..."

And he did. Perhaps he'd even use some of the toys he had stored in his nightstand. Lazily stroking himself through his jeans, Damon watched Jeremy undress. He remembered the first time they had done this, all those weeks ago.

xoxxOOxxox

Licking his lips Jeremy did as asked, slowly removing one piece of clothing at a time, stroking his revealed nipples with a moan and gliding lower to grasp his own hardness. Slithering out of his trousers he kneeled down to remove the rest and then he crawled over to Damon, opening his trousers and taking out his cock.

"Hhm, I always like your taste, your cock as well as your mouth or your blood," he whispered and licked the length slowly up and down, swirling his tongue over the head and cupping the soft balls. After a while he drew back, looking up to Damon under his eyelashes.

"What else do you have planed? I'm open for everything. In fact I can remember how much I liked it when you held down my hands. Do you wanna see me like this, hands and legs restrained, spread out on the bed for you to take?"

It had been a prominent fantasy of Jeremy lately.

xoxxOOxxox

Carding his fingers through the kid's hair, Damon leaned back and enjoyed that talented mouth. He groaned his approval at the first swirl of tongue, forcing himself to push all thoughts of the next day from his mind. This was worth savoring.

At Jeremy's suggestion, Damon grinned.

"Now that's a lovely picture. That's enough – get on the bed."

Once the kid was stretched out on the sheets, Damon stroked down his arms and legs to maneuver them into position. He tied silk scarves around Jeremy's wrists and ankles and pulled them taunt, fixing them to the bedposts.

"That ok? I won't ask again."

xoxxOOxxox

Moaning Jeremy struggled against the bonds, they were just right, not too tight, but restraining his movements.

"Just like I imagined it. It's okay," he gave his consent. With another human he would have insisted on a safe word, but he trusted Damon enough to know that he wouldn't accidentally hurt him. And if Damon would want to kill him there was nothing to do about it anyway.

"Please touch me. Wanna feel your hands on my body, please!"

Now the only thing he could do was beg for Damon to take action and he was sure that Damon loved it as much as he did.

xoxxOOxxox

Damon tilted his head and contemplated his work. Jeremy was so beautiful, naked and helpless and begging, cock full and heavy against his stomach.

"Not yet."

First it was Damon's turn to strip. Making sure the kid had a good view; he pulled his T-shirt over his head and stepped out of his jeans. Once he was fully naked, he sat down on the edge of the bed and traced the outline of Jeremy's chest with a fingertip.

"I told you once I'd make you come without touching you. Think we should try that again?"

Grinning wickedly, Damon once more leaned towards the nightstand, pulling open a drawer and rifling through it. There was lube but also several toys and he took his time choosing from them.

xoxxOOxxox

Jeremy whined with frustration. At least he could gaze at Damon's naked form to his liking, trying to brand the image of the marble skin with chiseled muscles in his mind. He bucked into the light touch on his chest, but couldn't do anything than moan wantonly.

Damon's words sent a shiver of anticipation through him. Curiously he gazed to the nightstand Damon was rummaging in, but couldn't see anything.

"And how you plan on doing that?"

xoxxOOxxox

"Simple. I'll fuck you and fuck you and just keep going until you do. There's nothing you can do about it, is there? And then I'll suck you until you're ready once more and do it all over again. But first..."

Damon coated his fingers with lube and pushed them inside, liberally applying more of the slick substance until he was sure that Jeremy was prepared for whatever he might choose to dish out later.

"There. You should see yourself; all open an waiting to be filled. So gorgeous..."

Enjoying the way he was drawing out the tension, Damon still didn't give the kid the touch he was so obviously craving.

xoxxOOxxox

For a second Jeremy wasn't sure if he could bear the suspense. His erection was leaking already and he was sure that just one touch would send him off. But the slick preparation did nothing since Damon stayed clear from his prostate. Realizing that his only power now was in his voice he asked in a sultry voice:

"So you'll like me like that, huh? Waiting for you to take mercy and touch me? But if you don't touch me soon you won't get anything either, you know."

"So please hurry up and fuck me already!"

xoxxOOxxox

Damon chuckled at the kid's demanding words. But first things first. He bent down to lick Jeremy's nipples, briefly tugging at them with his teeth. Then he attached nipple clamps. Damon carefully watched Jeremy's face. He wasn't particularly good at judging what would be painful to humans and he didn't want the kid hurt – just aware of that part of his body. Everything seemed to be alright, though.

Then he untied Jeremy's ankles and pushed his legs up and out of the way. Once Damon was in position, he let the head of his cock tease at the kid's hole.

"Tell me what you want, Jeremy – I don't think you've made it clear enough. Tell me how much you'd love to have this inside of you..."

xoxxOOxxox

The pain at his nipples was brief and turned into pleasure in a moment. Jeremy looked down and saw the strange silver adornments there, giving him constant pressure and lust. He whined with the pleasure, eager to come finally. When Damon opened the ties on his feet he tried to thrust upwards with no success.

"Please, Damon, I need your cock inside me, _now_! Don't let me wait longer, please. Wanna feel your thick cool length filling me up, claiming me." He looked up at his lover's face, taking in his burning ice-colored eyes, the sinful mouth with the sharp teeth hidden behind the human façade.

"I love your cock, please, I need it so much!" he begged with a husky voice, moaning in between the words.

xoxxOOxxox

When Jeremy would have lifted his hips to impale himself, Damon simply slid back a bit. He had been planning to go slowly, let the kid beg for every inch, but now he found that he was too turned on to take that much time about it.

Finally even Damon couldn't take it any longer. He pushed inside with a steady thrust and immediately buried himself to the hilt. It was perfect, tight and slick and welcoming. Damon groaned harshly. He took care not to build a real rhythm though, alternating speed and angles so that Jeremy would never know what to expect.

"So eager. Love hearing you beg... Moan like a whore..."

xoxxOOxxox

Finally Damon was thrusting inside him and Jeremy keened with every movement. It was very hard to comply Damon's command and use words, since he felt like drowning in lust.

"Ahh, Damon, you're so big, so hard, it's so great. Please go faster, please."

Since Damon was pushing in and out without any rhythm Jeremy didn't know what to expect, but it made the coupling more intense than before. The pleasure was building up and even without the needed touch Jeremy felt it wouldn't take much longer. His cock was straining, already dripping with precum. He pushed on the restraints, wanting to take his erection in his hand, but to no avail.

"Please untie me, Damon, please touch me, I'm gonna die. Let me come, please." He panted out between moans.

xoxxOOxxox

"No, no, no, that's not what today is all about. I told you, you are to come just ... like ... this... Or not at all."

But Damon did allow himself steady thrusts, hard and deep. He pulled the kid's hips up and in for the perfect angle and grinned savagely as the kid's words faltered and were replaced by moans.

It was a close thing. Damon himself was having trouble holding back, all his experience no match for the lust those moans were sending through his veins. But finally Jeremy shuddered beneath him and, with a cry, shot his warm seed all over their chests.

At the feeling of those strong muscles clenching around him, Damon, too, let go. He came with a shout and collapsed on top of Jeremy's body.

xoxxOOxxox

Just when Jeremy thought that he would pass out from pleasure, Damon hit the spot and, arching his back in convulsion, he came powerfully with a hoarse cry, snapping one of the binds on his wrist in the process. He fell back into the bed, taking deep gulps of air. Damon's weight on him didn't help, but Jeremy relished the connection they still had.

After a while he was able to talk again, when Damon rolled them down to the side.

"Wow, can't believe I'd come without touching. That was really something."

One of his hands was still stretched out, secured with the scarf, but with his other Jeremy ran his fingers through Damon's silky hair, enjoying the softness. He couldn't quite decipher the look on Damon's face, so he put little kisses all over the ivory features, brushing his lips over the closed lids down to the nose and cheeks, until he finally kissed that wicked mouth. Jeremy knew that his actions would speak louder than any admission of his feelings, but he didn't care.

**TBC**

**.  
**

**_Thanks for the your patience. So what do you think will happen in the final showdown at the tomb...?_**

**_REVIEWS, please!_**

l

v**_  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Beauty Of The Dark**  
**Part:** 10 of 11 (Complete)  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Author:** Ayumie and CrowX  
**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Pairing:** Damon/Jeremy

**Summary:** AU branching off sometime between 109 and 110.  
After refraining to hunt in order to keep a low profile Damon is itching to wreak some havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's comment:** I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. Recently I moved to a new apartment and finally have time for my stories.  
And I'm very thankful to my new beta reader **ksg814slash**, she did wonders editing my story! Thank you so much!

.

* * *

.

**The Beauty Of The Dark**

**Chapter 10**

.**  
**

As soon as Damon roused, he reached up to untie Jeremy and remove his nipple clamps. The kid had somehow managed to free one of his hands, no mean feat considering he had very little leeway.

A kiss, as sweet as the little ones they shared all night, followed Jeremy's release, and it didn't take long for the two of them to drift off to sleep.

xxooXXooxx

It was still dark when Damon woke up - he didn't think more than two hours had passed. Remembering his promise, he grinned, then slid down Jeremy's body. Damon licked his way down his firm stomach and finally sucked the kid's cock into his mouth. After a short while it was fully erect, and Jeremy's moans turned from sleepy to alert.

xxooXXooxx

Moaning, Jeremy slowly came to his senses, enjoying this pleasurable way of waking up. He looked down and saw Damon's mouth firmly attached to his hardening cock. Slightly thrusting his hips, he buried his hands into the soft dark hair.

"Mhm, this is definitely the best way to wake up."

Before Jeremy could give himself into the bliss, Damon stood to get something from the drawer. When he returned, Jeremy felt a few licks, then a strong pressure - bordering on pleasure, not pain - as something was placed around his cock.

"What are you doing?"

xxooXXooxx

Satisfied that everything was in place, Damon switched on the light to better admire his work.

"Mmh, it's a cockring - to help you be a little more patient. Now you won't get to come until I say so. I told you we were going to have a lot of fun tonight, didn't I?

But Damon felt like a little snack, first.

"Don't move."

Sliding off the bed, Damon padded to the kitchen. He retrieved one of his blood-bags and some ice cubes.

He dropped a cube onto Jeremy's chest, and grinned at the startled yelp he earned.

"So, ready to get started?"

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy didn't have to wonder for long where Damon went, when something cold made him cry out. Damon was running an ice cube around his chest; it was a delicious contradiction to the heat in his groin.

He moaned in agreement, eager for Damon's next action - then he saw the blood-bag. Surprised, disappointed and even a little hurt, he nodded towards it.

"Why don't you drink from me? I don't think I'll faint this time since it's been a while already. Plus, I'll like it…"

He really did like it and he wanted to experience it one last time.

xxooXXooxx

"Don't you worry, we'll get to that in due time. But, I want you up and functioning tomorrow, and I need to feed to be at my best. Don't worry, though, you taste way better than a bag. I love the way you taste..."

And he did. As a matter of fact, he loved a lot of things about the kid. Jeremy was beautifully responsive: gasping and arching, as he traced the long lines of his body with fingers and ice.

When he reached the kid's cock, already straining upwards, Damon bent down to briefly lap at the head.

"Love the way this tastes, too."

He held the ice cube against the hard length, effortlessly holding Jeremy down with his free hand. He then took a swallow of blood.

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy cried out as the shock went through his body. The heat and cold created a new kind of pain, mixed with pleasure. Panting, he opened his eyes to see Damon sucking the last drops from the blood-bag. He reigned in his yearning to kiss his vampiric face, and concentrated on the hand moving the ice cube up and down his cock.

Jeremy sneaked his hand out to grasp Damon's length, stroking it in sync. He traced the head, gathering the precum to taste. Sucking on his finger, he looked up to Damon.

"Love your tastes, too. Maybe you can give me a little of your blood later? After you fuck me from behind - we've never done it doggie-style …"

xxooXXooxx

Chuckling his approval, Damon flipped Jeremy onto his stomach. By now, the kid was more than a little frantic, and he had every intention of making it worse. For a moment, he considered the half-melted ice cube he was holding. Then, in one swift motion, Damon pushed it into Jeremy. Keeping a firm hold on the kid's hips, he leaned down to follow the ice with a sweep of his tongue.

"Shh. Just relax. It's only cold for a moment."

Damon nipped at Jeremy's thigh, drawing a little blood. It tasted just as good as he remembered. He closed his eyes to try memorizing the flavor.

xxooXXooxx

The small bite felt heavenly, the sting mixing with the suckling pleasure, and Jeremy groaned. After the shock of the ice went away, it was actually quite calming - especially with Damon's tongue rimming him.

Jeremy relaxed and waited for the next move, unable to see what was happening behind his back. He propped himself up on his elbows, spreading his legs. His heavy erection brushed against his stomach, and Jeremy itched to take it in his hand.

"Going to miss that, your fangs slicing through my skin, sucking the blood. Mhm. Where's your favorite place to bite: my neck, throat, hand or thigh?"

xxooXXooxx

Knowing it was safe since Jeremy wouldn't be able come easily, Damon reached around to run a teasing finger over the kid's cock.

"The neck is best. The blood flow is strongest there, closest to the surface. You don't even have to suck - the heart pumps the blood right into your mouth."

Judging Jeremy was sufficiently relaxed, Damon simply slicked himself and pushed in. The angle was a bit different in this position, perfect for a deep, hard fuck. Damon spread those strong thighs a bit wider, enjoying the way the kid's body yielded beneath his.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," he commanded, as he thrusted into Jeremy in earnest.

xxooXXooxx

Shuddering in never ending lust, Jeremy rested his hands on the bed, followed by his shoulders and head on them. Groaning with each thrust, he pushed back with his ass, feeling Damon in a way he never had before.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to come at all, completely at the mercy of Damon. He couldn't imagine ever being so trusting with another guy.

After a while, the pleasure got too great and Jeremy was whimpering with need. Hoping to convince Damon, he clenched his ass around Damon's cock.

"Please touch me. Wanna come so badly..."

xxooXXooxx

Damon was moaning in time with his thrusts, not bothering to hide his pleasure. He loved Jeremy's whines and the way his lithe body kept trying to follow whenever he pulled out - not that he allowed that.

"In a minute, but keep doing that. Feels reeeally good..."

Damon finally closed his hand around Jeremy's cock, wondering how long it would take him to come with the cockring. They were moving in unison, a slowly building rhythm that was bound to push them over the edge soon.

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy loved hearing Damon's unabashed moans and how he let himself go without any restrains. He knew that tomorrow morning was going to be quite painful. Nevertheless, he clenched his ass with every thrust, his groans joining Damon's voice.

"Harder. Please. Fuck me harder. Almost there..."

Damon complied, and after a few more forceful thrusts Jeremy felt him spilling his seed inside of him, groaning hoarsely. His hands reached Jeremy's cock and the hindrance to his orgasm was finally gone. With a single touch, Jeremy came screaming from the onslaught, his hands clenched the sheets almost ripping them.

The two men stayed joined and shuddering in the aftershocks, until Jeremy's body gave out.

xxooXXooxx

For a few blissful minutes, Damon laid in silence, feeling relaxed and happy, with himself and the world. Today was good. So will tomorrow be. He wiped both of them clean with a corner of the sheet and spooned up against Jeremy.

"You comfortable? Do you need something to eat, or drink? I'm not really good at telling what humans require, so you have to tell me these things."

First thing in the morning, he'll give Jeremy some of his blood. Not only will it take care of any damage he inadvertently caused tonight, but it will make him feel better knowing the kid wouldn't really die if something were to go wrong.

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy turned and looked up to Damon, smiling lovingly. Lazily, he stroked Damon's arms, tracing the faint veins shimmering through the ivory skin. Snuggling into the hard body, he considered the question.

"Now that you ask - I'm ravenous. And thirsty. Do you mind getting me something? I don't know if I can walk right now: you gave me quite a workout."

xxooXXooxx

Feeling unusually magnanimous, Damon smiled and pressed a quick kiss onto Jeremy's nose.

"We don't have a wide selection of human food, but I'll see what I can do. I'll steal whatever Stefan bought for your sister."

Gracefully rising to his feet, Damon walked downstairs, to the kitchen. He ignored Stefan's reproachful stare as he rummaged through the fridge, gathering everything he thought Jeremy might fancy.

"Don't look at me like that. The kid's hungry. You wouldn't want him to go to bed without dinner, would you?"

xxooXXooxx

Stefan rolled his eyes. He was glad Elena had already gone home; even her human ears would have heard what Damon and Jeremy had been up to in the bedroom. At least Stefan was reassured that Damon treated Jeremy right. He was relieved by the thought that it would all be over soon.

xxooXXooxx

Damon returned, loaded with food, and Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Wow! You raided the whole refrigerator, didn't you? Thanks."

He dug into the potato salad, rounding it up with the fruit salad and yogurt he knew Elena loved. Drinking chocolate milk in big gulps, he looked up to Damon, who was watching him amused. Putting the stuff aside, he snuggled up to Damon, feeling very sleepy.

"Was great, thanks. Now, this human needs to sleep."

xxooXXooxx

After he dumped the remnants of the meal in the trash, Damon crawled back into bed and pulled Jeremy securely against his chest.

"Sleep tight then; we've got an important day ahead of us."

Damon decided he won't let anything happen to Jeremy. If at all possible, the kid was going to get through tomorrow alive and undamaged. It was probably a good thing they were going to destroy most of the tomb vampires after all. Once Anna and Pearl were out of town, Jeremy would be safer; as safe as a human could ever hope to be. With that thought Damon let himself drift off to sleep.

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy was woken up by the unfamiliar way the light was shining into Damon's room. He stretched a little and saw that Damon was still asleep, one arm thrown protectively and possessively around Jeremy's waist. He wanted to sleep a little more, trying not to think about what day it was, but then a sharp pain in his rear made him cry out.

"Fuck," he swore quietly, then saw that Damon was awake, looking at him with a slightly concerned expression.

"Morning. I wanted to suggest shower sex, but now I'm not up for it. Sorry."

xxooXXooxx

Frowning, Damon quickly looked the kid over, noting the slight hesitation in his movements and the way Jeremy winced whenever he shifted his weight.

"I was too rough with you, wasn't I? I didn't mean to hurt you."

After a moment he had an idea.

"Think you might be up to fucking me? Shower sex does sound like a good idea - and the hot water might help you relax."

It'd be a shame to miss out on what was probably their last chance to be together. Damon pulled Jeremy up and steered him towards the bathroom.

xxooXXooxx

"I know, and you didn't really hurt me. After all, I wanted it this rough."

Despite the soreness and the slight pain when he moved, Jeremy was definitely interested in that proposal. In fact, he felt his cock stirring at the thought.

"Hot water sounds good, and taking you sounds even better," Jeremy grinned.

Standing up, he looked down his naked body, and was surprised to see bruises on his hips. Shrugging it off, he carefully made his way over to the bathroom, trying to hide the twinge with every step.

xxooXXooxx

The hot water did feel good. Damon always enjoyed the way it made his body feel more alive, heating his skin and making his blood flow faster. Since they still had time, they washed each other before resuming their amorous activities.

Damon enjoyed running his hands over every inch of that young body. Jeremy was squirming and half-laughing as he tried to escape being thoroughly soaped up.

Damon grinned. "Hold still. I'll get you nice and clean, and then you can fuck me, and then we'll wash up again. Wouldn't want everyone to know what you've been up to, would you now?"

xxooXXooxx

Giggling, Jeremy tried to escape the tickling fingers. He gave in when he saw Damon's laughing face, as he caressed his sore body. The hot water and soft touch of Damon's hands made him very relaxed.

Jeremy returned the caresses, washing Damon's body with the slick scented shower oil. Tenderly, he stroked his long white limbs, muscled chest and, finally, Damon's cock.

Rubbing his own erection against the vampire's smooth ass, he answered, "I'm sure they can guess anyway. At least nobody heard us, right?"

Damon looked at him with an all-knowing smirk, and Jeremy's eyes widened as he felt himself blushing all over.

"Oh no, don't tell me that Elena heard me!"

xxooXXooxx

Damon pushed back against the kid's cock, even as he grinned over his shoulder. Jeremy was flushed, delicious blood rising right beneath his skin.

"No, not Elena. Stefan was in the house, though. With vampire hearing, he'll have a pretty good idea of what we have been doing. Don't worry, he won't give you a hard time; he thinks I'm to blame for corrupting you - doesn't have any idea what a naughty little minx you really are."

Squirming against Jeremy, Damon reached back to stroke him encouragingly; not that it was needed - he was already hard.

"So, are you going to fuck me, or what?"

xxooXXooxx

To forget about Stefan's eavesdropping, Jeremy kissed Damon's neck, brushing his lips down his back and to his ass. Kneeling, he cupped and kneaded the firm globes, while pressing kisses to the tailbone.

Hesitantly - he'd never done it before - Jeremy spread Damon's white cheeks and licked down to the small hidden hole, circling it with slow strokes. He looked up to see Damon throwing his head backwards, and sneaked one hand to his erection, slowly stroking it.

"Do you like that?"

Jeremy pushed his tongue inside, thrusting in rhythm with his hand.

xxooXXooxx

Groaning unabashedly, Damon leaned against the tiles for support. Jeremy's tongue was pure pleasure; he could really get into this.

"God, yeah. Feels really great…"

He barely felt the first finger slipping in, until it found his prostate - which was even better. Soon he was moving in time with Jeremy's hand. If he wasn't careful he would be coming in any minute, seriously hampering any further activity.

"Get going already, or you just might not get to fuck me."

xxooXXooxx

Remembering the cockring, Jeremy closed his fingers tight around the base of Damon's erection. Deeming his cock slick enough, he pushed into the strong body, moaning incoherently.

"You'll come when I tell you, not sooner, got it?"

Jeremy didn't loosen his grip and thrusted in earnest. Knowing Damon liked it forceful, he upped his pace, trying to hit the prostate with every movement. His own ass was still stinging, but the hot shower was helping enormously.

"Love your tight ass, Damon. Your round ivory cheeks taking me in… Mhm, could do this all day long…"

xxooXXooxx

Damon growled happily as Jeremy pushed into him; he was getting a taste of his own medicine - more or less. Clenching his ass around the dick, he pushed back, loving the rough thrusts.

"Keep going. Today's your lucky day, Jere: you get to fuck me any way you like. One time offer..."

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy laughed, but then realized what Damon had called him. It was the first time he had used a nickname - the same one only Elena called him. Before that he was either 'kid' or 'Jeremy'.

His stomach clenched, and Jeremy was glad that Damon couldn't see his face. A few silent tears escaped, washed away immediately by the shower stream. Trying to be strong, Jeremy concentrated on the wonderful feeling, relishing in the here and now.

xxooXXooxx

But, no matter what Damon said, it would be over soon, and then the real day would begin. Damon preferred not to think about that right now, though.

He felt Jeremy's rhythm grow erratic. Damon bit his own wrist, reached back, and offered it to Jeremy, moaning as the kid's mouth fastened around the wound.

xxooXXooxx

It was as if their roles were reversed: Jeremy taking Damon and drinking his blood. Growling in the back of his throat, Jeremy's lips fastened around the wound, sucking the delicious blood in deep gulps. He eased his grip on Damon's length, stroking it frantically.

It was all but impossible to stall their climax, but he tried his best. After a few more minutes, Damon's ass clenched around him, his body shuddering against him. Jeremy let himself go and came powerfully.

"Damon!"

xxooXXooxx

After a rather mind-blowing orgasm, they washed up, for a second time. Now both, Jeremy and Damon, were serious, cleaning themselves in an almost business-like manner. They dried off and got dressed in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. Finally, Damon pulled Jeremy in for a brief kiss.

"You should go home now, get some rest. Stefan and I still have a few things to prepare. Be here in the afternoon - we'll open the tomb after nightfall. We need to talk before that, and I'll give you some more of my blood, just to be safe."

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy agreed, reluctantly, and went home, amazed how the vampire blood had already healed all of his bruises. It was difficult for him to let go of Damon, especially now that his lover showed he really cared about him. He was anxious for the talk, though - what was there to talk about?

He suddenly realized that maybe Damon would want to compel him, so he wouldn't cling. Jeremy didn't want to lose anymore memories, so went to ask Elena for more vervain, hiding it in his shoes.

Since he still had Anna's number, he called her to tell her about their plan. She was a bit suspicious, but agreed to come this evening. Jeremy could hear how happy she was to get her mother back.

He impatiently waited until three and walked back to the boarding house, with a clenched stomach. He resolved to not make a fuss and hid his true feelings. With the sole exception of himself, everybody will be happy the next day and he tried to draw comfort from that.

xxooXXooxx

Damon helped Stefan prepare the flamethrowers, and a few other nasty surprises, for the tomb vampires. He readied a few stakes - one set aside for Jeremy. Since he had decided to protect the kid as far as possible, he wanted to make sure everything proceeded smoothly.

When Jeremy arrived, Damon quickly ushered him inside. He respected Jeremy's wish to not have his memories altered, but wanted him to understand what exactly was going to happen later that night. Once he explained the plan and the weapons, Damon pushed the stake into Jeremy's hand.

"Do you understand? Stay close to me in the tomb. Once Anna and I get Pearl and Katherine out, I want you and Elena to leave right away. Stefan will take care of the rest, and it's still going to be dangerous. Call my cellphone, if you get into trouble - ever."

xxooXXooxx

Again, Jeremy was surprised by how much Damon seemed to care about him - surprised and moved. He accepted the stake and moved in to softly kiss Damon, caressing his face, hoping to give him some stress relief.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will go according to plan. Stefan won't deceive you because he won't want to risk Elena's wrath. Besides, you and Anna are strong enough to deal with the witches."

Jeremy noticed how much he had adapted Damon's way of speaking.

"The vampires in the tomb are nearly dead anyway. If something were to go wrong, I could always just run.

"By tomorrow, you'll finally have your girl. I don't envy you. You'll have to teach her everything about this century…"

xxooXXooxx

The witches were chanting. Damon kept close to the wall and watched them through narrowed eyes. Jeremy was next to him, a warm presence in the chill of the tomb. The heavy stone door swung open and he could feel the kid wince. Damon couldn't say that he was particularly comfortable with the idea of going in there either, however, it had to be done. Briefly touching Jeremy's hand, Damon nodded.

"Let's go."

Stefan immediately got in their way. "No! You're not taking Jeremy in there - it's too dangerous!"

xxooXXooxx

Even though Stefan was just worried, Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm going in. It's because of your betrayal why Damon can't trust you won't close the door after him!"

Before anyone could hold him back, Jeremy went inside, lighting his way with a flash light.

It was damp. When he saw the first corpse-like vampire he jumped back. He felt Damon's hands on his shoulder, a reassurance as well as guidance; obviously Damon could see with no help at all.

They visited every corner; Damon checked every face. After a while, he became frantic, searching desperately in another part of the tomb; Jeremy could hear his fanatical muttering.

Something brushed against him, causing his flashlight to shatter on the ground; he barely held back a scream. Suddenly, someone gripped him by his shoulder, dragging him away.

"A Gilbert was responsible for imprisoning my mother, and I've sworn that Gilbert blood will revive her," Jeremy heard Anna's hard voice.

In the shine of a torch he saw a withered female corpse; Anna bit his wrist, messily, holding it out to her mother. Jeremy screamed in pain, but after the first drop moistened her lips, the corpse clamped her teeth on his wrist, sucking earnestly.

xxooXXooxx

Damon was falling apart: Katherine wasn't here. It was like being trapped in a nightmare. Jeremy's scream barely penetrated the frantic whirling of his thoughts; it was what finally allowed him to pull out of it, though.

With an angry growl, Damon ripped Jeremy away from Pearl, even as Stefan and Elena came bursting through the door. At the sight of Elena's face, a fresh wave of pain washed through him.

"She's not here..."

Silence fell. Damon was still holding on to Jeremy's wrist - perhaps too tightly - but he couldn't bring himself to loosen his grip. It was all that kept him sane.

xxooXXooxx

The pain of the missing blood burned in Jeremy's veins. He struggled to stay conscious when Damon took him away from Anna's mother. Even though it'd seemed like just a short moment, Jeremy felt weaker than ever. The bite from Anna's boy-toy and the fainting spell with Damon couldn't compare to that.

In the back of his mind, he heard Damon moaning that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. The iron-like grip on his wrist gave Jeremy something to focus on while Anna and Pearl used the commotion to get away. In the back of his mind, he registered how well his blood had revived Pearl.

Elena urged them to get outside, while Stefan prepared the flamethrower to incinerate the rest of the corpses. The flames danced in front of his eyes and, without a sound, Jeremy collapsed.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Beauty of the Dark  
**Part:** 11 of 11 (Sadly, the last one…or is it?)  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries (TV)  
**Authors:** Ayumie and CrowX  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Words:** 2333  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Pairing:** Damon/Jeremy

**Summary:** (AU branching off sometime between 109 and 110) After refraining to hunt, in order to keep a low profile, Damon is itching to wreak havoc. Who would be better than Elena's innocent brother? But what he started out of boredom would soon become his lifeline.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Note:** All thanks go to my beta reader **ksg814slash**, thank you so very much!

.

.

* * *

.

**The Beauty of the Dark**

.**  
**

**Chapter 11**

.

Damon can't quite remember how they had gotten out of that tomb. There had been some commotion with the witches, Elena shouting and pleading, but the next clear image was the four of them in the car with Jeremy slumped in his arms. Damon tried to get more of his blood into Jeremy, but only succeeded in making him choke.

Damon didn't protest when Elena and Stefan pulled Jeremy out of the car and carried him into the Gilbert house. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him: Anna. She had been acting shifty all along and her mother had been Katherine's best friend. Growling a curse, Damon propelled himself out of the car.

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy's first thought, upon returning to consciousness, was not of Damon, but questioning if he was still alive; he wouldn't mind turning into a vampire, but would prefer to be older, first. Jeremy's incredible headache and aching limbs made him open his eyes, with a groan. Elena and Stefan were looking at him worryingly, his sister pressing a cold wet cloth to his forehead.

"Where's Damon?" Jeremy croaked. His last memory was of a devastated Damon searching for Katherine. Stefan handed him a glass of water and he drank it in one go.

"Did he go with Katherine already?" Jeremy couldn't help how sad and monotone his voice got.

"Katherine wasn't there, was she?"

Before anyone could answer Jeremy, Stefan's cell rang.

xxooXXooxx

Stefan quickly left the room to talk to his brother. Damon seemed alternately angry and crushed and ended the conversation before Stefan could even start to formulate an answer; this didn't bode well. After a quick moment of hesitation, Stefan returned to the living room. He looked apologetically at Elena, before turning to Jeremy.

"Apparently Katherine never was in the tomb, and Damon is ... not well. He needs someone and unfortunately my brother doesn't respond well to me. Can you stand? I think you better come with me."

xxooXXooxx

"Of course," Jeremy replied, concerned. "So Katherine's what, just running around the world, not bothering to come back to him? What a bitch!" Jeremy was slowly getting very angry on Damon's behalf, still unbelieving how someone could be so cruel.

Stefan just shrugged his shoulders helplessly and helped Jeremy back in the car, driving them to the boarding house as fast as allowed.

They entered the den and found Damon crouched in front of the fire. Jeremy felt a surge of immense emotions running through him: protectiveness; hate for the bitch Katherine; compassion; and, above all, love. Hesitantly, Jeremy approached Damon, clearing his throat.

"Are you okay?"

Jeremy sat next to Damon, throwing an arm around him to draw him closer. There was no resistance from his lover as pulled him into his arms, cradling him. Damon's eyes were blank, staring unfocused ahead of him. Jeremy slowly stroked Damon's hair and his back, like a frightened animal.

xxooXXooxx

Damon felt empty. For the first time in his existence he had no reason to go on, nothing to live for. He was so used to Katherine being his ultimate goal, he couldn't even begin thinking about what to do next.

Damon couldn't immediately tell who sat next to him. The familiar scent and touch gave the person away, though. Damon leaned into the warm presence and closed his eyes, letting its gentle voice soothe him. Jeremy...this was Jeremy.

"She's gone..."

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy hugged Damon tight, trying to forget his own tiredness; he had to be strong.

"Shh. I'm so sorry this happened to you, Damon; it's so cruel. Katherine doesn't deserve your love or your devotion."

There was no response, but Jeremy continued to speak comforting words into Damon's ears. Every now and then he nodded off, his head resting on Damon's, but he jerked awake before succumbing to sleep, afraid that Damon would be gone.

Stefan checked on them every other hour. The fire died and dawn approached with a heavy clouded sky, fitting the gloomy atmosphere.

Jeremy tried to get Damon to drink the heated blood Stefan handed him, but Damon was still in his catatonic state.

"Damon, please, just drink some. I know everything's terrible right now, but at least you're not alone. You still got your brother, and you'll always have me...if you want me. I love you."

xxooXXooxx

The smell of blood eventually reached Damon's nostrils and he looked up; he accepted the cup and drank. Jeremy's words started to register and Damon slowly turned to face him. There was pity in the kid's eyes.

"Don't! Don't say that. Don't say anything!"

Damon surged to his feet and pulled Jeremy with him.

"We're going upstairs. Bring alcohol."

Obediently - although with obvious misgivings - the kid grabbed a few bottles from the bar and followed Damon upstairs. It was unclear what would happen next, but Damon probably shouldn't be alone.

xxooXXooxx

During the walk upstairs, Jeremy contemplated that his words had been way too early. Of course Damon wouldn't want to hear anything remotely related to love. Jeremy could accept that. He knew that drinking the sorrow away was Damon's way of dealing with things. At least Damon was finally coming out of his stupor; it was a step back to normality.

Remembering how Damon also took comfort in sex, Jeremy decided to initiate it. He took a swig from the next best bottle and gave it to Damon. Dropping to his knees he stroked up Damon's legs, to open his fly. Without further ado, Jeremy took Damon's cock out, stroking it to hardness. Using every bit of his experience, he sucked and licked in ways Damon liked it best.

Damon's moans were encouraging. Jeremy cupped Damon's soft balls, squeezing them lightly. His lover's flavor got stronger and Jeremy swallowed him down, trying not to choke while stimulating Damon to climax.

xxooXXooxx

Leaning back, Damon emptied the first bottle of Bourbon, even as Jeremy sucked him off. Soon the alcohol started to work its magic, dulling his thoughts and feelings to a bearable point.

Damon cried out when he came into the kid's mouth. After a moment, he pulled Jeremy up and against him, groping blindly to open his pants. Damon didn't have the energy for anything more sophisticated than a quick handjob but, thank God, the kid seemed to be halfway there already. After a mere minute, Jeremy was panting against his shoulder.

For the next day or so, Damon drank steadily. Jeremy was a constant presence at his side. He was grateful, though he probably didn't show it. He certainly couldn't have tolerated anyone else, like Stefan, who seemed genuinely worried; his sympathy was galling, not to be borne.

xxooXXooxx

Nearly a week had passed before Damon finally came out of his shock.

Jeremy couldn't have done it without Stefan and Elena; his sister covering for him in school and with their aunt, Stefan with providing food and blood.

Jeremy wasn't embarrassed anymore about Stefan hearing what went on in "their" room, as he called it. The days flowed together in an unreal way, consisting of sleeping, comforting, eating or feeding - though Stefan forbid Jeremy to give Damon any blood - and, of course, drinking and fucking; Jeremy didn't mind so much. Even though Damon was not always quite there, he always gave him pleasure.

xxooXXooxx

Only several days later had Damon's shock worn off enough to allow him clear thoughts. Damon looked at Jeremy - really looked at him - for the first time since that terrible night.

"You've been here all along, haven't you?"

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy had been reading some of Stefan's books, while Damon slept. When Damon asked him that, he looked up at him in surprise and hope.

"Of course I have. How are you holding up?"

xxooXXooxx

Pulling himself up, Damon grinned. It didn't feel that natural, even sharper than it used to be, but that was alright.

"Fine, of course. Why ever wouldn't I be?"

Seeing the hurt on Jeremy's face, Damon softened and reached out to gently touch the kid's shoulder.

"I like having you here, but I'm in dire need of a shower. Care to accompany me?"

Before Jeremy could respond, Damon pulled him along, determinedly headed for the bathroom. He would shower and he would feed and he would find some way to deal. He simply had to.

xxooXXooxx

Damon's grin wasn't convincing, but Jeremy let himself be dragged into the shower; at least he was happy that his lover was coherent again. He admonished himself for not being more understanding, after all, how could anyone comprehend dealing with such a heartbreak after 146 years of waiting?

Jeremy relaxed as the hot shower washed away the remains of last night. He moaned at the feel of Damon's hands washing his body and turned to do the same - just like their last shower. Rubbing his soaped body against Damon's hard planes, Jeremy kissed him passionately. His hands glided down Damon's back, cupping and kneading his ass.

"Tell you what, you get my blood...and I get this."

xxooXXooxx

Still more than a little light-headed, Damon nonetheless managed to spin Jeremy around and press up behind him. Thanks to the hot water, they had almost the same body temperature and the kid's skin felt smooth and slick against his own. To his surprise, Damon found that he wanted Jeremy—not just any pretty, young body.

"How about I get this and your blood?"

Damon mouthed at Jeremy's enticing neck, not quite piercing the skin. He stroked the kid until they were both shuddering, moaning and moving against each other. For a moment he paused to whisper into Jeremy's ear, his voice probably too low for human hearing.

"Thank you."

xxooXXooxx

Happy that Damon was consciously taking control, and that their banter continued, Jeremy enjoyed the hardness pressing into him. Even without preparation it was just a small twinge until his body adjusted to Damon's cock.

Their familiar rhythm began and Jeremy groaned with each stroke. When Damon stopped for a moment Jeremy wasn't quite sure if he imagined the soft words whispered into his ear. Deciding it wasn't his imagination, Jeremy clenched around the erection inside him.

"Always."

It didn't take long for the constant pressure on his prostate to trigger Jeremy's orgasm, crying out Damon's name in the process. Knowing Damon knew about his feelings and appreciated him made it all the more powerful.

xxooXXooxx

They returned to the bedroom post-shower-sex and curled up together. Damon knew he would soon need to think up a course of action. He had always had a goal and a, more or less, clear idea how to reach it. Now all he had was Jeremy. He tightened his arms protectively around the kid.

"I don't want to let you go."

And he wouldn't. Stefan and Elena wouldn't approve, but Jeremy was his now. It really was as simple as that. Damon was going to keep him.

"Why are you here, Jeremy?"

xxooXXooxx

Damon's possessive words made Jeremy's heart jump in his chest, and a warm feeling made itself known. Maybe everything wasn't as hopeless as he'd thought.

"Because of you. I wanna help you. You're an amazing guy, Damon, and you know how I feel about you. I admire you, your carefree attitude, your strengths. I like your humor and sarcasm. Even when you can't see it and try to deny it, there's so much humanity in you."

Jeremy gulped, not used to reveal his feelings like this. Hopefully he didn't make a fool out of himself.

"Even though you're obviously so much older, it feels right to be with you. I wanna get to know you - really know you - good and bad. I enjoy the blood sucking and of course the sex is great," he smirked in the end.

"So, the only question is: do you wanna stay with me?"

xxooXXooxx

Of course Damon had known for some time that Jeremy had feelings for him. After all, it was hard to miss in one so young, particularly since the two of them spend a lot of time together. However, now, for the first time, Damon found himself warming to the idea.

"If you keep talking like this, you won't be able to keep me away. But, seriously, I am...not a good person. Your sister is right to disapprove of me; I could still be a danger to you, Jeremy. You know that I wouldn't hurt you, but I might decide to turn you."

Damon pulled a blanket over the two of them. The last words had been mostly to scare Jeremy, make him realize the gravity of the situation, but, even as he said them, Damon realized they were true. Not right now - he was still too heartsick and damaged by Katherine's betrayal - but, over time, the temptation will grow - as will his attachment.

xxooXXooxx

Jeremy mulled over Damon's words. After a while, he replied: "I trust you, completely - you should know that."

Jeremy hugged Damon, snuggling against him under the warm blanket. Still deep in thought, he lazily traced the lines of Damon's chest.

"It may seem rushed, and maybe I should be more skittish about it, but I can honestly say that I don't care about turning. I don't connect to people my age anymore. Maybe I'm just barely sixteen, but I know what I want in life."

"When I woke up after the tomb situation, I thought for a second that I'd died already; my only regret was not being older. The only thing to prevent me staying with you would be you. I won't leave… But maybe right now we should just take it day by day."

xxooXXooxx

Closing his eyes, Damon tried to imagine a future with Jeremy. He couldn't - not yet - but he certainly couldn't imagine a future without Jeremy, either. Damon tightened his arms possessively around the kid.

"Yes, let's do that."

xxooXXooxx

Three years later…four vampires left Mystic Falls.

.

.

_The beauty of the dark, is the beauty of you._

_I dream of dreams in dreams of you but nightmares always block the view._

_I can't sleep, no._

_The beauty of silence, is the noise of no words._

_When everything I listen for is here when you walk in the door, tonight, yeah._

_Where is the light in your deep dark room?_

_A shock of light could save you from the shadow._

_Why is the dark behind the moon?_

_Out of reach until the light is shattered._

_The ugly thing I do for beauty._

_If you could see what's real in me, then maybe beauty wouldn't be so cruel._

_Where is the light in your deep dark room?_

_A shock of light could save you from the shadow._

_Why is the dark behind the moon?_

_Out of reach until the light is shattered_

_The beauty of the dark. Yeeeeaaah._

_The beauty of the dark is the beauty of you._

_Where is the light in your deep dark room?_

_A shock of light could save you from the shadow._

_Why is the dark behind the moon?_

_Out of reach until the light is shattered._

_.  
_

Beauty Of The Dark, by Mads Langer

.

.

.

**~ THE END ~**

.**  
**

****_I'm planning a sequel, which will vary in style a little, since I'm going to write it on my own. So tell me your thoughts and I'll try._**  
**


End file.
